Inocente
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Por la ambición de los Andrew, Terry es encarcelado por un delito que no cometió. Cinco años después, sediento de venganza, se cobra lo más valioso para los Andrew además del dinero; Candy. (Protagónico-antagónico)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría realizada para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

* * *

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas con contenido sexual explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

A sus veinticinco años, Terrence Grandchester lo tenía todo, los mejores padres, la mejor educación, titulado _Summa Cum Laude _en administración de empresas y contabilidad con su maestría completada. Gozaba de una vida social envidiable y además, tenía una hermosa prometida, Susana Marlowe, ¿se podía pedir más?

Ahí radicaba el detalle. Su padre, Richard Grandchester y su socio, William Andrew lo querían como presidente de la empresa _Back to Life, _compañía que diseñaba y fabricaba prótesis y equipos ortopédicos que fue fundada al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial por el abuelo de Terrence, de quien heredó el nombre y el amigo de su abuelo cuyo nombre también ha marcado generaciones. Sus gloriosos inventos le habían devuelto la vida a miles de discapacitados ofreciéndole la esperanza de una vida casi normal.

—Yo debería ser el presidente, tengo más experiencia y en los últimos dos años los números han aumentado considerablemente, como nunca en la historia de esta compañía gracias a mi campaña publicitaria y...

—Y tus arriesgadas inversiones.— Completó Terry sentado en el último extremo de la mesa de juntas de la directiva, ganándose la mirada asesina de su rival, Albert Andrew.

—¿Y a caso te afectó el porciento de esa _arriesgada_ inversión que se depositó en tu bolsa?

—Lo que afecta es que sigas jugando al monopolio con el patrimonio de todos nosotros.— Terry golpeó la mesa, la paciencia no era una virtud que lo caracterizara.

—Bien. Esto no es un debate, si ya terminaron, me gustaría que todos hagan sus votaciones por el nuevo presidente. Piensen bien su elección, luego no habrá marcha atrás.

Los miembros de la directiva eran William A. Andrew II, actual presidente, Richard Grandchester, vice-presidente, Eliza Leagan, publicista, Neil Andrew, administrador y hermano de Albert, Stear y Archie Cornwell, ingenieros y Anthony Andrew, el hermano menor de Albert, a quien le importaba un comino todo.

—Los votos se dieron en un total de cuatro a tres a favor de Terrence, felicidades.— Lo felicitó William Andrew de todo corazón, aunque le dolía reconocerlo, confiaba más en el juicio de Terry que en el de su propio hijo.

—Votaste por él... yo juego contra un enemigo y un traidor...— Le dijo Albert a su padre con reclamo.

—Ahí está el problema, _Willy_, tú juegas y esto no es un juego.

Todos se retiraron, pero Albert se quedó frustrado, le propinó un puñetazo a la mesa que le hizo más daño a él.

...

—¿Por qué estamos brindando?— La sensual Susana Marlowe alzaba su copa de champagne mientras miraba a su prometido con abierta curiosidad.

—Por el éxito, preciosa. Por nuestro futuro...— La fue conduciendo a la cama.

—¿Y eso de bebe a...?— Lo instó.

—Soy el nuevo presidente de la empresa.

—¿Es... es en serio?— Se sorprendió y emocionó la rubia de ojos azules, alta, esbelta y sofisticada.

—Claro que es en serio, sabes que yo no juego jamás.

El castaño, alto y endemoniadamente guapo, con una extrema seguridad en sí mismo, demasiada incluso para su edad relativamente corta, devoró los labios de su novia con pasión.

—Me casaría contigo esta misma noche...— le decía enamorado y ahogado en pasión, sus ojos azules como el mar profundo estaban nublados de deseo.

—¡Ahh! Cariño, ten cuidado... recién me las hice...— Se frotó uno de los senos de silicona.

—Lo siento.— Se disculpó mientras la seguía embistiendo hasta que el celular de ella comenzó a sonar, ella lo apartó sin importarle que no hubieran terminado.

—Susana, ¿qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar?— Reclamó molesto y frustrado.

—Eh...

—¿Quién es?— Como ella no contestaba, le quitó el celular.

—Terry, por favor...

—¿Albert? ¿Desde cuándo recibes llamadas suyas?— Estaba prendido en ira... y en celos.

—Cielo... Albert y yo sólo somos amigos... nada más...— Estaba nerviosa.

—¿Sólo amigos?

—¿Por quién me tomas, Sussy?— La sujetó fuerte por la nuca, sus ojos estaban en llamas.

—¡Somos amigos! Lo conocí mucho antes que a ti y lo sabes...

—Sabes muy bien que él me odia, es mi rival... ¿por qué quieres ser amiga de mis enemigos?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus negocios, mi amistad con él está muy lejos de toda su maldita guerra de poder.— Él la liberó de su agarre.

—Albert no da nada sin esperar algo a cambio, Susana, no te dejes engañar...

—Siempre tienes esa persecusión absurda contra todo el que te rodea, ¿qué beneficio podría obtener Albert de mí?

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

Pasó de la rabia a la melosidad, besando su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo, seduciéndola con su aliento cálido.

—Albert siempre ha querido lo que es mío...

—Yo no soy de tu propiedad...

—No, pero eres mía... y eso es suficiente para que él quiera tenerte...— Se volvió a adentrar en ella, excitado otra vez.

El celular de Susana volvió a sonar y Terry lo manoteó hasta que cayó al suelo muy lejos.

...

—Veo que arrazaste con todo, princesa.

—Tenía que renovar mi guardarropa, todo era infantil.

—Jummm... mientras no andes por ahí semidesnuda y con un tornillo atravesándote el ombligo, todo está bien...

—Papá, no es un tornillo, se llama piercing y todas mis amigas tienen uno...

—A mí no me interesan tus amigas, Candy, me interesas tú, tus valores, tu educación...

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con...

La chica de trece años, rubia, preciosa, de ojazos verdes, figura graciosa y pequeña estaba molesta.

—Cariño, tal vez tengas razón, pero debes entender a tu viejo padre, no pertenezco a estos tiempos, tal vez... cuando seas mayor y puedas hacer lo que quieras...

—Neil y Anthony tenían piercing a mi edad... fumaban y toda la cosa y tú no les decías nada...

—Candy... eso es diferente...

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ellos son hombres?

—No, cielo...

—Tú y Albert son dos anticuados...

—Ponte en mi lugar. Eres mi única hija, mi tesoro, este viejo sólo quiere lo mejor para ti...

—Buenas noches... ¿pasa algo?— Llegó Albert y notó la tensión en el ambiente.

—Buenas noches, Willy.— Saludó William a su hijo mayor, Candy no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Candy, ¿a caso amanecimos juntos tú y yo?— El rubio le besó la mejilla a su hermanita.

—Buenas noches, _William_.

—¿_William_?— Preguntó Albert levantando una ceja.

—Insiste con eso del _perkin_...

—¡Piercing!— Lo corrigió Candy desesperada y más que molesta.

—Bueno... papá, ya está todo arreglado, Candy comenzará sus clases en Septiembre de este año en el San Pablo...

—¿El San Pablo? ¿De qué hablan?

—Tu nuevo colegio.— Respondió su padre.

—¿Nuevo colegio? Yo no quiero irme a ningún nuevo colegio...

—Candy, eso hace años que había estado decidido, toda nuestra generación ha asistido a ese colegio...

—Ni siquiera me han preguntado si quiero... ¡Nunca me toman en cuenta!

—Candice...— Su padre la retó.

—No se trata de lo que quieras, Candy, es una tradición de familia...

—Pues odio a esta familia y sus rancias tradiciones...

—¡Candice! Ya ha sido suficiente. Partes a Londres en dos semanas y no se habla más del asunto.

—¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a los dos!— Les gritó con llanto a su padre y a su hermano, luego se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo.

Recogió el marco de la fotografía de su fallecida madre que se había caído de su buró tras el impacto de la puerta.

—¿Cómo pudiste casarte con mi papá? Es tan amargado, tan... viejo y tan... ¡Grrr!— Tiró la fotografía y se lanzó a su cama, se cubrió la cara con la almohada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

...

—Neil.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero un informe con todas las transacciones de los últimos seis meses.

—¿Todas? Pero Terrence, eso...

—¿Hay algún problema por el cual no puedas cumplir con tu trabajo?

—Claro que no... sólo que demoraré...

—Tomáte el tiempo que necesites, pero hoy, quiero ese informe sobre mi escritorio.

—Como tú digas...

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.— Terry ni siquiera quitó la vista de su computadora, donde revisaba otros asuntos referentes a la empresa.

Se fijó en la hora, eran las doce y media, almorzaría con Susana. Apagó la computadora, aseguró su oficina y salió.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende ese imbécil?

—No lo sé, Albert... pero esto no me está gustando nada...— Neil siempre había sido el más cobarde cuando las cosas se complicaban.

—No es más que un engreído, un niñato de papá con aires de sabelotodo...

—Al, si le damos esos informes... no tardará nada en comprobar que la mitad de esos pacientes no existen... que muchos de ellos ya han fallecido y hemos seguido cobrando servicios a sus aseguradoras...

—Tranquilo, Neil, ya algo se nos ocurrirá...

...

—Estás preciosa...— En el estacionamiento, Terry tomaba las manos de Susana y se las besaba, mirándola fascinado.

—Estoy hambrienta, Terry...

—Claro, vámonos...

Se la llevó a un restaurante argentino de New York City, tratándola siempre como a una reina.

—¿Qué van a desear los señores?

Tras consultar la carta varias veces, Susana se decidió, ordenaron primero un vino y compartían miradas.

—No veo la hora en que seas mi espo... ¿dónde está tu anillo?— Soltó al fijarse bien en su mano, con la que sostenía la copa.

—Yo... siempre me lo quito para bañarme... por el apuro debí olvidarlo...— Terry la miró con ojos inquisitivos, la mandíbula apretada y ese gesto fiero tan suyo.

—No quiero que se te vuelva a olvidar.

—No, claro que no...

_**Seis meses después**_

—¿Terrence Grandchester?

—¿Sí?— Terry miró con extrañeza a los agentes de policía que invadían su oficina repentinamente.

—Queda arrestado por fraude y evasión de impuestos...

—¿Qué?— Juró haber escuchado mal.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio...

—¡Esperen! ¿ Qué pasa aquí? Yo...

—Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contre ante...

—¡Yo no hice nada!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los empleados, se lo llevaron esposado. Permanecía bajo custodia en la cárcel federal, esperando por un juicio. Su padre fue a verlo.

—Terry...

—Papá... ¡yo soy inocente! No tengo nada que ver con...

—Lo sé. Voy a sacarte de aquí así sea lo último que haga...— Juró Richard.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Tu madre... cuando se enteró se puso muy mal...— Terry respiró profundo.

—¡Fueron esos malditos Andrew! Siempre dije que había algo turbio... ¡nunca me quisieron escuchar!

—Terry... el problema es que... todas esas transacciones fueron firmadas y aprobadas por ti...

—¿Qué opción tuve? Todos me dieron la espalda ante mis sospechas, no tenía pruebas suficiente... esos desgraciados jugaron muy bien sus cartas...— Expresó con rabia.

—Todo saldrá bien. Robert Hathaway es el mejor abogado...

Un mes después llegó la fecha del juicio, en ese tiempo relativamente corto, Terry había quedado destruído moralmente. La prensa lo había hecho añicos, sobretodo los aportes de los comentarios de Albert y Neil ante la situación que había puesto su integridad por el suelo.

—Encontramos al acusado culpable...

—¡No! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!

—Se le condena a cinco años de prisión...

El corazón de Richard Grandchester no pudo soportar el cruel destino de su hijo, se detuvo en ese mismo momento, falleciendo en los brazos de su esposa de toda la vida.

—¡Noooo! ¡Papá!— Terry elevó un grito desgarrador. Trató de safarse de los dos policías que lo sujetaban, lo único que quería era correr hacia su padre y su madre.

...

Dos semanas después Susana, su esposa, lo visitaba en la cárcel. Ella seguía igual de hermosa y frívola, no parecía que sufriera por la desgracia ocurrida a su esposo, mucho más delgado, ojeroso y deprimido.

—Sussy...— La abrazó fuerte, la besó y se aferró a ella, pero no pudo sentir su calor.

—Terry... ¿cómo estás?— No se le ocurrió algo más inteligente.

—Comienzo a creer que los muertos pueden caminar...— Contestó y por primera vez a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lamento mucho todo esto...

—¿Cómo estás tú?— La guió a que se sentara en el área de visitas.

—Estoy bien...

—¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Te estás cuidando bien?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada y dolorosa.

Esa misma mañana de su arresto, tras a penas tres meses de casado se había enterado que sería padre.

—Terry... yo...

—¿Qué pasa?— Se desesperó, no le gustaba que se andaran con rodeos.

—Ya no hay bebé...— Le soltó.

—¿Cómo que no hay? Pero si tú...

—Comprenderás que yo no podría tener un hijo tuyo... en estas condiciones...

—¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo, Susana?— Le tomó el brazo con fuerza y le reclamaba con un dolor insoportable.

—Lo siento, Terry... yo no estaba preparada para tener un hijo en estas circunstancias...— ella ensayaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¿Qué te impedía criar al niño? ¿A caso eres tú la que está presa?— Se alteró y la sujetó más fuerte.

—Terry, me estás haciendo daño...

—Mataste a mi hijo...— Pronunció cada palabra pausadas entre llanto y rabia, mirándola con rencor.

—Terry...

—Dime una cosa, Susana, ¿para qué viniste? ¿Por qué no te fuiste al diablo y me dejaste a mi suerte como hicieron todos?

—Terry, yo... vine a pedirte que... firmes los papeles del divorcio...

—Jajajaja. Claro...

_**Cinco años después**_

—Ahora todos ustedes acaban de culminar una etapa en sus vidas, se abrirán paso hacia el futuro y encontrarán su camino, les deseamos éxito y bendiciones y... ¡Feliz graduación!

—¡Sí!

—¡Wujuuu!

Candy, de diecisiete años, más hermosa que nunca disfrutaba de ese día tan especial en su vida. Le costó adaptarse e hizo lo imposible por impedir ese viaje a Londres, pero al final pudo acoplarse y... enamorarse.

—Mis padres me reservaron una habitación en el hotel... ¿me acompañarás?— Le preguntó Henry, su novio mientras bailaban.

—Pues... no lo sé, no creo que mi hermano me de permiso...

—Dile que te quedarás con Annie y Patty...

—Pero es que ellas...

—Siempre tienes un pero, Candy... ¿cuánto más debo esperarte?

—Está bien.— Le sonrió y dejó que él la envolviera con un beso.

—Henry...— Respiraba a penas, el chico le besaba el cuello y sólo con eso ella sentía que se le doblaban las piernas.

—No tengas miedo. No te haré daño...— Le bajaba el cierre a su vestido.

—No, no es eso...

—Déjamelo a mí, sé lo que hago...

—Henry... lo que quiero saber es si tú... si tienes cómo no quedarme embarazada...

—¿Embarazada en tu primera vez? Jajajaja. ¡Candy por Dios!

Patty y Annie, aburridas, habían decidido seguir recorriendo el hotel, ahí se estaban hospedando todos, incluyendo Albert, quien tras la muerte de su padre hace un año había pasado a ser el tutor legal de Candy.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Y Candy?— Preguntó al encontrárselas Albert.

—Hola, Albert...— Annie se puso nerviosa.

—Candy... ella... ella...— Patty no sabía ni qué decir.

—¿Dónde está?— Exigió el rubio de ojos celestes, tan fríos y temibles como su corazón.

—Se sentía mal y...

—¡No me mientan!

Muerta de nervios, Candy aún conservaba su ropa interior, Henry la cubría de besos y le tocaba todo el cuerpo, ella estaba más asustada que excitada.

—Henry... ¿me... me va a doler?

—Nada más un poquito... cálmate, ¿sí?

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, imbécil?— Albert había entrado en la habitación y le había arrancado al chico de encima a Candy como si no fuera más que una marioneta.

—¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Candy se cubría con la sábana.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Más bien empieza por explicarme qué diablos haces tú aquí, eh, ¡mentirosa!

—Señor... no hicimos nada... no le llegué a hacer nada...— comenzó a explicar el chico asustado.

—Eso es lo único que te salva de que no te mate ahora mismo...

—¡Albert, basta! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

—¡Tú cállate y vístete! Nos vamos a Nueva York mañana mismo.

...

Hombre libre. El mundo, el aire libre parecían un regalo para él después de todo. Lo recibió su madre, llorando de alegría.

—¡Terry! Al fin estás en casa, ¡por fin!— No paraba de besarlo y abrazarlo.

Su madre había envejecido demasiado, no alcanzaba a imaginar todo lo que había llorado. Recordó el funeral de su padre, al que por fortuna le dieron el permiso de asistir. Su madre llorando, devastada... y él no pudo quedarse con ella, consolarla.

—Le diré a Dorothy que te sirva, supongo que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, Dorothy no trabaja aquí desde hace más de diez años...

—¡Oh! Verdad es...

El sufrimiento había trastornado un poco a su pobre madre. Una razón más por las que destruiría a los Andrew, no descansaría hasta lograrlo...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bienvenidas a otra de mis locuras, espero que les guste.**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

No podía dormir. El insomnio lo había acompañado desde hacía cinco años. En la cárcel descubrió que dormir era un privilegio que los demás mortales no sabían que tenían.

¿Y cómo iba a dormir en ese lugar? Donde el ocio libraba una guerra de poder constant, especialmente por aquellos convictos por narcotráfico. Él pertenecía al otro bando, aquellos cuyos delitos eran por fraude o intelectuales. Mentes mediocres y brillantes conoció tras las rejas.

—Lindo trasero.— Lo sorprendió un recluso mientras Terry se bañaba.

Lo ignoró y siguió bañándose. El tipo era alto, fuerte y calvo, por su acento Terry dedujo que debía ser ruso o polaco, o de por esos lares, no le dio importancia.

—Eres el nuevo, ¿verdad?— Insistió acercándosele más de lo debido.

No contestó y se dispuso a enjuagarse, el tipo iba molestándose tras su arrogancia.

—Me parece que aún no te han dado la iniciación.

Lo empujó fuerte, pegándolo contra el azulejo, convencido de hacerle su suciería.

—Y a ti no te han partido la madre todavía.

El tipo no contaba con las diferentes técnicas de artes marciales que Terry había aprendido. La patada le fue directo a los genitales, otra más a la cara, pero de sólo pensar lo que ese desgraciado había querido hacerle lo hacía hervir más de rabia, ensañándose más y volviendo a patearlo ahí.

—Vete a metérsela a tu puto padre.

Los demás reos se habían alborotado y todo se volvió un caos. El calvo se revolvía del dolor en el suelo. El guardia de turno llegó.

—¿Qué coño pasó aquí?— El hombre caucásico, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, grande, le dirigió la mirada a todos.

Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, Terry los miraba a todos, esperando que alguno lo delatara ya que que el calvo a penas respiraba del dolor.

—¡Pregunté qué pasó aquí!— Insistió, pero al no haber respuesta, ante una legión de reos un guardia de pacotilla no era nadie. Llevaron al pobre desgraciado a la enfermería y más tarde a un centro médico en donde recibió la noticia de que su _amiguito_ no serviría ni para orinar.

Terry tomó su toalla, se secó, se vistió y se dirigía a su celda.

—Grand...— Lo llamó un reo de no más de veintiún años, con una mirada siempre triste y perdia.

—Habla.— Le dijo seco.

—Gracias.— Le dijo el joven con los ojos aguados y le extendió la mano. Tras pensarlo varias veces, Terry la estrechó.

Era un chico de pelo negro, delgado y guapo, pero sus lentes y privilegiado intelecto le daban ese aire de nerd. Era un hacker que logró meterse en la base de datos del FBI, al llegar a la cárcel, el calvo lo destruyó física y moralmente para siempre.

A sangre fría y tras vivencias inimaginables, Terry se hizo respetar, era algo como matar o morir y lo primero era lo más actractivo, porque cuando saliera... iba a destruir a esa familia, iba a cobrarse con creces los cinco años de infierno que le robaron su vida, porque Terry, el de antes, ya no existía más. La compasión no estaba definida en su diccionario ni existía en su vocabulario, acabaría con todos ellos y por donde más les dolía.

Había otra cosa que atormentaba a Terry, alguien a quien odiaba tanto o más que a los Andrew, Susana Marlowe. La zorra que lo engañó con su enemigo, la que lo abandonó cuando más la necesitaba y lo que lo asqueaba más de ella, haberse deshecho de su hijo, quien había sido el motivo de mantenerse en pie.

Susana lo había arruinado para las mujeres para siempre. No confiaría en ninguna, no se entregaría a ninguna. Quemaría con ellas sus ansias carnales, pero nada más.

_**Un mes después**_

Condujo hasta la compañía y se estacionó donde nadie pudiera verlo. Ahí se quedó observándolo, estudiándolo... Albert con su impecable traje, con sus aires de dueño del mundo. Iba de salida, seguramente a almorzar, una mujer se le había unido. Era ella... ella que lo recibía con un beso y un abrazo... no recordó que a él lo hubiera recibido nunca de esa manera. Que ciego había estado. Se quedó observándolos. Ella tenía una barriga pronunciada, aunque no perdía ni la frivolidad ni la elegancia, aún con su vientre prominente, tenía un vestido sensual y tacones. Eran tal para cual.

Por esos buitres había perdido la compañía por la cual su padre se había esclavizado por tantos años en honor a su abuelo. Bien lo decían las cláusulas, el que deshonrara la empresa quedaría fuera y lo perdía todo, no habían más herederos Grandchester, sólo él y había perdido.

Iba a irse, ya no soportaba seguir mirándolos. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Otra rubia. Nunca la había visto, estaba al lado de Susana... ¿serán familia? Que él supiera, Susana no tenía ningún familiar en Estados Unidos, ella era australiana, su matrimonio con él resolvió su estatus legal en el país. ¿Sería familia de Albert? Seguramente. Tenía el andar y el porte altanero de todos los Andrew. Perfecto. Sería un placer mandarla al infierno junto a todos los demás.

...

—Candy, olvidé decírtelo... te aceptaron en NYBU, felicidades...

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—La carta te llegó ayer.— Contestó Albert sin dar mayor importancia, mirando el menú.

—¿Abriste mi correspondencia?— Se indignó.

—No has demostrado que yo pueda confiar en ti últimamente.

—Eres de lo peor, Albert. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de meterte en mi vida?

—Chicos, por favor... nos están mirando...— Dijo Susana avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no puedes entender que ya no soy una niña?

—¡Porque no dejas de comportarte como tal!

—Te odio tanto...— Arrastró las palabras y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?— Albert también se levantó.

—Déjala, Al... es normal.— Intervino Susana.

Candy se fue a caminar sin rumbo. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. Cada vez que se adaptaba a una vida, a un lugar, se tenía que ir. No le había ido tan mal en Londres, de hecho, no le había ido nada mal, hizo mejores amigas y conoció el amor, según ella. Extrañaba a Henry horrores, pero dentro de ella sabía que no lo volvería a ver y que probablemente... él ya debería estarla olvidando, si es que alguna vez la había querido.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un hombre, haciendo que se la cayeran de la mano unas bolsas con alimentos.

—¿A caso esta calle no es bastante ancha? ¿No cabe?— Le dijo prepotente y con actitud al hombre.

—¿A caso fui yo el que venía hablando solo como un demente y sin mirar?

—¡Bah! Quítese de mi camino.— Dijo pateando una de las bolsas que había caído al suelo.

Su prepotencia lo hizo bullir de rabia. Odiaba a la gente así, odiaba esas mujeres, o en este caso, chiquillas, con sus aires de grandeza. La sujetó fuerte del brazo, mirándola directo, con sus ojos azules gélidos, terribles. Sintió placer ante la mirada de pavor que ella le devolvió. Su gesto prepotente se transformó en pánico, sus ojos verdes, aguados, no hablaban, pero suplicaban. Disfrutó ver su boca temblar, los labios rojos y carnosos que se humedecían por un par de lágrimas que cayeron en ellos. Su respiración acelerada hacía que sus pechos subieran y bajaran rítmicamente.

—Levanta lo que tiraste.— Le dijo con voz pausada y amenazante, sin apartar su escalofriante mirada de ella.

—¡Vete al diablo!— Intentó safarse.

—Te conviene obedecerme, niñata.— La apretó más fuerte.

—Te conviente a ti soltarme, no tienes idea de quién soy.— Lo retó, él le ragaló una sonrisa de lado, tan asesina como sus intenciones.

—¿Y quién eres?— Preguntó sardónico.

—¿Conoces a los Andrew? ¿La empresa _Back To Life_...?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que la expresión de Terry cambió por completo. Claro, esa era la rubia que iba con Albert y con aquella... mujer.

—Por tu cara, veo que sí. Soy Candy Andrew.— Respondió con triunfo.

—Con que eres una Andrew, eh...— La soltó, pero su sarcasmo la dejó desconcertada.

—Lo que has hecho, no creo que le haga ninguna gracia a mis hermanos...

—¿Lo que te he hecho? Pero si aún no te he hecho nada...— Le apartó un mechón de su cabello y luego de enroscarlo varios segundos en su dedo, lo soltó. Toda ella tembló.

Era cierto que el tipo de le daba terror, pero fuera de eso... reconocía que era guapo. Más que eso... era guapo, alto, con aire de malo y... mayor... debía llevarle al menos diez años, pensó.

—Si vas a acusarme con tus hermanitos, al menos debe haber un motivo, ¿tienes un motivo, preciosa?— Ella lo miró con sus ojazos verdes enormes, miedo no era lo único que sentía.

—¿Quieres que te de un motivo para que puedas acusarme?

La miró con deseo. No sabía por qué, pero le atraía la idea de llevársela a la cama por el simple hecho de que era una Andrew. Doblegarla, humillarla y borrarle la altivez entre las sábanas.

Ella no estaba mal, aunque él intuía que no debía pasar los veinte. No se veía como Susana, experimentada, segura... no, no. Él la había visto temblar... era pequeña, bien podía apachurrarla con una mano, era delgada, pero la minifalda de jean mostraba unas lindas piernas y muslos muy bien proporcionados para su figura, sus pechos se erguían con el orgullo y lozanía de la recién dejada adolescencia. Le llamaba la atención su cabello, largo, tan rubio, y esa nariz... le daban ganas de apretársela y retocérsela por la forma en que la alzaba para mirarlo con desdén.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?— Adoró ese temblor de miedo y ese arrebato de inocencia que tuvo repentinamente.

—A ti, nada.

—¿Entonces qué tanto me ves...?— Se desconcertó.

—Tienes unas pecas horribles.

Recogió sus bolsas y se fue a su auto, conciente de que la había dejado desconcertada y prendida en rabia. A penas iba a arrancar cuando sintió un golpe en el cristal.

—¡Para que te vayas al diablo!— Le lazó una naranja que se había salido de una de las bolsas. Terry iba a bajarse para enfrentarla, esa vez sin miramientos.

—¡Candy!— Albert caminaba hacia ella junto con Susana.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por apoyar, ustedes siempre dicen presente, eso es admirable, porque implica confianza. La confianza es algo muy difícil de ganar y muy fácil de perder, por eso valoro todo lo que ustedes representan para mí. No importan si en algún momento tengan que criticarme desfavorablemente, pues apreciaría la honestidad, que es en fin lo que se espera de la amistad. Las quiero chicas, con sus halagos o tomatazos, lo importante es la sinceridad.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**lucy luz, vianyv07, LizCarter, Maquig, luz rico, Dylan Andry, thay, Claus mart, AcuaMarine, myrslayer, Mako, marla88, marjorielaleska, Gladys, Soadora, rgrandchester, norma Rodriguez, Luisa, Dali, Iris Adriana, lady olga de grandchester, skarllet northman, ELI DIAZ, Carito Andrew, Amuto seika, Dulce Lu, Ana, ladygmimi, Djdj, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, , Zucastillo, Betk Grandchester**

* * *

***Las edades son: 18-30 (Sí, hay diferencia) Esa es la razón del título, cada uno es inocente a su manera.**

**Hasta pronto! (Ya mañana hay uni, devuelta a la rutina)**

**Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Justo en el momento en que Terry iba a salir del auto para cobrarle el atrevimiento a esa chica, que tras cinco minutos de conocerla la odiaba a muerte, se topa con Albert y... la innombrable. Sintió tantos deseos de rebasarlos a los tres con el auto.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Te volviste loca?— Le reclamó su hermano, había visto cuando lanzó la naranja al auto, pero no tenía idea de quién iba en él.

—Ese tipo era un imbécil que...

—Da gracias a Dios que no dañaste su auto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer más importantes que lidiar ahora con tus repentinos actos de vandalismo...

Susana ponía los ojos en blanco, no era que odiara a Candy, de hecho, se llevaban bien, pero no le importaba lo que pasara con ella y esas peleas frecuentes entre ella y su esposo la sacaban de quicio. Algo llamó su atención al mirar el auto de la discordia, quiso enfocar su mirada en el conductor, pues había sentido que alguien la miraba fijo. Terry volteó para que sus ojos no se cruzaran, ella jamás tuvo idea de quién iba ahí.

—Amigo, disculpe, me gustaría...— Albert le tocó el cristal para ofrecer una disculpa, pero Terry arrancó en ese momento, rechinando las llantas y llenándolos de polvo a los tres.

Se marchó a su apartamento privado. Por fortuna, aún lo tenía, de hecho, tenía dinero, bastante gracias a la herencia personal que le dejó su abuelo y su padre, aún así, perder la empresa equivalía a no tener nada. Él habría sido un simple mortal de no ser por el esfuerzo y la iniciativa de su abuelo, siempre con el interés de ayudar a los demás, el sudor de él y sus generaciones junto con su amigo, los viejos Andrew levantaron ese imperio. Era bueno que Albert y Neil estuvieran tan arriba, era bueno que todos los Andrew, incluyendo a esa chiquilla del demonio fueran tan altaneros, más estrepitosa sería la caída.

—Buenas tardes, señor... ¿pasó algo?

—Sí, George. Todo salió a pedir de boca...— Le dijo a su empleado personal de años, un hombre inteligente y un prodigio para los negocios, su influencia lo ayudó a formarse.

—Me va a disculpar, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere...

—Me he dedicado a estudiar a esos infelices... a conocer sus rutinas y de hecho... no sabía que había una mocosa en el clan Andrew...

—Asumo que se refiere a la única niña Andrew... Candice...

—Debe ser...— Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que George, que lo conocía desde que aún se hacía pipí no pasó por alto.

—Señor, entiendo que aborrezca a todos los Andrew, sin embargo, la joven Candy era a penas una niña cuando...

—¡Me importa un cuerno! Es una Andrew y se irá al diablo junto a todos sus hermanos y toda su maldita descendencia.— Dio un golpe en su escritorio, pero George ni siquiera se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ira de Terry.

—Es una inocente... mire, yo tengo hijas y si...

—¿A caso yo no era inocente, George?— El hombre no respondió, sólo se le hizo un nudo apretado en la garganta.

Terry no había sido el único acusado en ese fraude tan grande, también Neil y Albert se vieron envueltos, pero jugaron demasiado bien, fueron declarados inocentes de todos los cargos. Supo que el juez había sido comprado, ese era otro que figuraba en su lista negra...

—George...

—¿Sí, señor?

—Ya que estás tan informado sobre el árbol genealógico de los Andrew... ¿qué edad tiene la _niña_ Andrew?

—Acaba de graduarse de la escuela, señor... debe estar en sus diecisiete o dieciocho...

—Una mocosa... ¡qué pena!— Expresó con diabólica sonrisa.

—Es por eso señor que le ruego que la deje fuera de...

—Gracias, George, puedes retirarte.

Se quedó pensando en Candy... ¿cómo no se le ocurrió que fuera menor de edad? Clamarente sus actitudes no habían sido las de una mujer madura. ¿De qué iba a servirle una chiquilla que todavía tomaba el té con sus muñecas?

Bueno, pero... no iba a tener diecisiete toda la vida, ¿no? Esperaría. Planificaría bien su jugada, encontraría la manera de meterse en su vida, no era difícil hacerle perder la cabeza a una mocosa con aires de rebeldía y que además, estaba vulnerable, era huérfana, posiblemente a falta de atención, él iba a propocionarle esa atención... y mucho más.

...

—¡Es la tercera nota que recibo en un mes!— Neil sudaba frío.

—Siempre has sido un maldito cobarde, Neil. Seguramente debe tratarse de una broma pesada...

—O tal vez me quieran extorcionar... ¿la leíste bien?— El pelirojo de ojos ambarinos, flacucho, le estaba temblando hasta la lengua.

_**Di$frútalo mientra$ dure**_

_**El Diablo**_

—Eso es justo lo que quiere, asustarte. Ignóralo, Neil. El dinero y el éxito siempre despertarán envidia

—Albert...— Neil tuvo una visión de repente.

—¿Hace cuánto que Terrence está en la cárcel?— Al rubio se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¡Malnacido! Ese idiota sólo quiere atención.

—Yo no me fiaría...

—No hay nada que pueda hacer en nuestra contra, la empresa ni siquiera le pertenece ya... es un don nadie...

—Aún así, yo...

—Sólo me gustaría saber dónde se esconde el pobre imbécil...— Murmuró con un gesto sarcástico.

—¿Dónde se esconde quién?— Susana llegó cargada de paquetes junto con Candy.

—Nadie, mi amor. Cosas de negocios.— Le dio un beso y le sobó la barriga.

—Hola, Neil, es una sorpresa verte aquí...— Susana le sonrió con intención.

—Lo mismo digo... estás enorme, eh.

—¡Neil! ¿Por qué no venías desde hace tiempo?— Candy fue hacia él.

—Mucho trabajo, linda. ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?— Le apretó las mejillas.

—Me aceptaron en NYBU...

—¡Vaya! Eso es perfecto. Papá se habría sentido orgulloso.

—Neil...

—Dime, preciosa.

—¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo en vez de con Albert?— Le suplicó.

—Candy...

—Yo ya le dije que no. Su tutor soy yo, le guste o no.— Tronó la voz de su hermano mayor.

—¡Tú sólo me haces la vida imposible! Y para que te enteres, no seré menor toda la vida.

—Hogar, dulce infierno. ¿Cómo están, familia?

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas en honrarnos con tu presencia.

Anthony había llegado, con su pantalón de traje de baño aún, una playera, chanclas y su tabla de surf. Era una versión joven de Albert, hasta parecía hijo suyo, tenía veintisiete años, el menor de los varones.

—A veces yo también quisiera quedarme a discutir con ustedes, pero luego recuerdo que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa y se me pasa.— Se burló.

—Pues dichoso tú que te puedes escapar de esta maldita casa de vez en cuando.

—Candy, vete a tu cuarto.— Albert perdió la paciencia con ella.

—¿Qué? No tengo diez años...— Se rió burlonamente.

—¡Dije que te fueras a tu cuarto!— Gritó y todos saltaron.

—Tan pronto como sea mayor, ¡me iré de esta maldita casa!— Respondió gritando también y se fue.

—Tony, no te retires todavía.

—Albert, estoy cansado...

—Llevas mucho tiempo haciéndote de la vista gorda con los negocios de la familia, ya es hora de que te aplomes.

—Albert, cariño...

—Susana, déjanos solos, por favor.— Refunfuñando, la rubia se marchó.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede, pasa u acontece?

—Sucede, que el maldito Grandchester está fuera de la cárcel...

—¿Y? ¿Ahora tienes miedo?— Se burló el rubio menor.

—¿Puedes tomarte las cosas en serio un maldito segundo?— Lo sujetó por el cuello.

—Tranquilo, hermano, estoy en son de paz...— Hizo el gesto con la mano, simulando ser un hippie.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Eh... ¿que es un hombre libre?— Respondió como si tal cosa.

—¡Que querrá venganza!— Lo soltó de un tirón.

—¿Y eso a mí en qué me afecta? Yo no tuve nada que ver con...

—¡Eres tan culpable como todos! ¿O a caso crees que él hará una excepción contigo por tu cara bonita?

—Bueno... si en la cárcel su orientación sexual cambió... tal vez yo tendría una opotunidad...— Neil se rió con esa imprudencia.

—Sabes qué, mejor lárgate, imbécil.

Anthony se fue a la habitación de Candy. Eran los que mejor se llevaban.

—¡No te quiero ver!

—Candy, soy Tony.— Ella se levantó de la cama y fue a abrirle la puerta.

—Lo siento, pensé que era... ¡olvídalo!— Cerró la puerta y se sentaron juntos en la cama.

—Andas muy volátil últimamente, ¿qué te pasa, Candy?— Le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Siempre estás a la defensiva, de pronto se te ha metido una rebeldía extrema, estás algo incontrolable, tú no eras así...

—Es que...

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi _dulce Candy_?— Le pellizcó la nariz.

—Ustedes... ustedes siguen pensando que soy una niña, a veces se les olvida que incluso tengo un cerebro...

—Nosotros me suena a multitud.

—Buento, tú no, pero Albert y Neil... me han hecho la vida de cuadros desde que... primero me envían a ese colegio de mierda...

—¡Esa boca!

—Lo siento, a ese colegio _horrible_. Cuando me entusiasmo con la idea... Albert se pone como loco y me trae de vuelta aquí...

—Te encontró a punto de... con aquél chico.

—¿Y qué? ¡Es mi vida! Tarde o temprano sucederá y ni él ni nadie estará ahí para impedírmelo.

—Candy, nosotros no pensamos que seas una niña sin cerebro...

—¿Ah no?

—Eres nuestra hermanita, aunque tengas mil años, serás nuestra niña, siempre.—Le besó la mejilla.

—Ya voy a cumplir dieciocho...

—¡Miren qué grande es ella!— Dijo sarcástico.

—¡Cállate!— Le lanzó un peluche.

—Además de que te amamos, tú nos recuerdas siempre a mamá...— A Anthony se le aguaron los ojos.

—Tienes suerte de recordarla todavía, yo ya no...— Sus lágrimas cayeron.

—No te creas, lucho porque su cara no se borre de mi memoria. Por eso me quedo viéndote. Tienes sus ojos, su pelo... y estas pecas de niña traviesa...

Candy sonrió. Le gustaba imaginarse a su madre, tenía cinco años cuando murió de un infarto fulminante. Su madre le hacía tanta falta, siempre...

_Tienes unas pecas horribles._ De pronto recordó eso, fue un recuerdo que no había sido invitado a ese momento único y privado de hermanos. Pero llegó a su mente para quedarse.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?— Anthony la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Yo...

—¿Es por el chico al que Albert estuvo a punto de asesinar?

Candy parpadeó varias veces, estaba pensando en un chico, pero no en Henry, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba pensando en un chico, estaba pensando en un hombre... un hombre hecho y derecho que la había insultado y la había atemorizado. Un hombre... alto, fuerte... recordó su mirada fría y sin escrúpulos, su sonrisa de chico malo...

—Si quieres me voy para que sigas riéndote sola...

—Lo siento, es que...

—Hasta mañana, soñadora.

...

—¿Cómo me quedó?

—Están muy bonito, mamá.— Respondió Terry con un nudo en la garganta y la mandíbula apretada por la rabia ante el dibujo que su madre había terminado de colorear.

—Me salí un poco del contorno...

—¡Mamá!— Le gritó y la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?— Su semblante era el de una niña asustada.

—Necesito que regreses.— Chasqueó los dedos.— Te necesito completa, ¿entiendes?—La miró a los ojos, desesperado.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron, como si de pronto hubiera recuperado un grado de lucidez completa ante la desesperación de su hijo.

—Él me hace mucha falta, Terry. Mucha...— Se desbordó en llanto y se refugió en los brazos de su único hijo.

Iban a pagar por eso. Uno por uno los iba a mandar al infierno. Empezaría por la presa fácil. Ya sabía dónde estudiaba... sólo era cuestión de ganársela...

Candy llevaba una semana de estudios a penas. Estudiaba lo mismo que habían estudiado su padre y sus hermanos, porque ella era una Andrew, tenía que conocer como sobrellevar y administrar su dinero y cuando fuera el momento, ella también tendría que ser partícipe de los asuntos de la empresa.

Iba caminando hacia el _Starbucks _de la calle de al frente, el club de los estudiantes locales, como le llamaban popularmente. Iba vestida con un jean ajustado y una camiseta corta, mostrando el ombligo, en el cual tras años de pelea con su padre y sus hermanos, finalmente se hizo el piercing. Llevaba zapatillas y su pelo ondulado suelto. Caminaba con gracia, como si fuera la dueña del mundo.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, princesita Andrew?— La dijo un hombre que pasaba en su auto tras bajar el cristal.

—Yo... ¿a ti qué te importa, imbécil?— Le dijo con altanería cuando se percató de quién era.

—Vine en son de paz. Quiero que hagamos las paces.— Bajó del auto y se recostó del mismo, sonriéndole anchamente, una sonrisa falsamente amigable que la hizo suspirar.

—Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo...

—Yo diría que sí...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Vengo de volada, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por comentar:**

**Becky70, Azukrita, Jesby White, Nat Hale, norma Rodriguez, jhaly baeza, gatita, cerezza0977, XOCHITL, comoaguaparachoc, Iris Adriana, Maride de Grand, LizCarter, AcuaMarine, elisablue85, vianyv07, catchi90, vero, luz rico, sofia saldaa, Yomar, Isabel, claus mart, Dali, lucy luz, ELI DIAZ, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Gina MC, myrslayer, Guest, Maquig, mel cruz, Betk Grandchester, marla88, Luisa, skarllet nothman**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

***Nat Hale: "La pasión tiene memoria" es un libro que está disponible en Amazon (digital) está a la venta, ya no está en esta página ni en ninguna otra, así como tampoco adaptado a los personajes de Candy-Candy.**

***La inmadurez de Candy es adrede, porque como se imaginarán, pronto, tendrá que "crecer" y "madurar" a la fuerza...**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Terry se bajó de su auto, era un auto sencillo, no podía llamar la atención si quería llevar a cabo sus planes. Se le acercó con esa sonrisa tan suya, ella estaba algo excitada, pero a la vez aterrada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Retrocedió un poco.

—Nada. Sólo compartir un café helado contigo, niña linda...— Como en aquella primera vez que se vieron, enredó un mechón de ella en su largo dedo.

Ella suspiró, eso no pasó desapercibido para él. Se lo estaba pensando. A ella le gustaba él, físicamente, porque aún tenía sus reservas. No podía dejar de mirarlo e imaginar miles de fantasías en su cabecita loca. Era tan alto, ese pelo oscuro y suave, no era largo, pero tampoco corto, debía sentirse divino entre sus dedos. Esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto misterio, a veces dulce, a veces... con algo que no sabría describir. Tenía esa mandíbula cuadrada, de dios griego perfecto, un leve crecimiento de barba de unos dos días, se encontró deseando pasar su palma por ese vello áspero. Esos brazos fuertes, músculos acentuados, siempre había cuidado su apariencia, pero el ocio en la cárcel hizo que su cuerpo se reformara todavía más. Esa camiseta blanca, con su jean simplemente enmarcaban un cuerpo varonilmente divino. Él no era un chiquillo como Henry, tampoco como ninguno de sus compañeros de universidad, ante ella estaba un hombre. Un hombre que le despertaba deseos y sentimientos que no comprendía.

—No... no me apetece tomarme nada contigo...— Alzó la cara, mirándolo con sus traviesos y altaneros ojos.

—Vamos, Pecosa, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?— Se le volvió a acercar, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara.

—Me enferman los tipos como tú.— Lo miró por encima de su naricita respingona.

—¿Los tipos como yo? ¿Cómo son los tipos que te gustan, _Candy_?

—No es tu...

Un chico iba pasando en su patineta, perdió el control y se la llevó enredada, iba a caerse en pleno asfalto si no fuera porque Terry la sostuvo a tiempo, reflejos que habían mejorado en la cárcel.

Ella había estado resignada a caerse sobre el suelo duro, pero se encontró flotando en unos brazos cálidos y fuertes, resguardada de un cuerpo caliente y poderoso, hasta pudo sentir su respiración, no pudo evitar mirarlo, se perdía en él cada vez que lo hacía.

—Creo que ahora sí necesitas relajarte un poco para calmar ese corazoncito alocado, ¿no?— Con un gesto señaló el _Starbucks _otra vez.

—¿Si acepto me dejarás en paz para siempre?

—Te lo prometo...— Se le acercó demasiado y se lo susurró al oído, con su voz profunda y aterciopelada, sabía muy bien cómo atacar.

—Está bien...

Aunque su andar era orgulloso y fingía seguridad, por dentro se moría de los nervios, estaba excitada al cien por ciento. Le gustaba ese hombre, a cada minuto más. Nadie los miraba extrañados, se veían bien juntos, ni siquiera la diferencia bastante marcada en edad los hacía desentonar. Eran simplemente la niñata engreída y su chico malo.

—¿Qué estudias, Candy?— Ella dejó de sorber su café helado para contestarle, él se fijaba en cada gesto suyo.

—Administración de empresas y contabilidad...

—Haces que suene horrible.— Levantó su arrogante ceja, ella amó ese gesto.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué?— Al darle un mini brownie, rozó su delicada mano intencionalmente. A ella se le electrizó todo.

—Tal vez por el hecho de que son los deseos de mi padre y mi hermano... pero no puedo quejarme...— Suspiró largamente.

—La chica rebelde no lo es tanto después de todo.

—¡No es que no lo sea! Es que... no puedo nadar contra la corriente, es mi destino, _soy rica _y debo saber manejar mi fortuna...

Altanera y creída, pensó Terry. Se preguntó qué sería de esa mocosa cuando él la deje en la calle junto a los mequetrefes de sus hermanos. Ya quería verla haciéndose las tostadas y lavando arapos a mano.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en mí? ¿Por qué me buscaste?

—Porque quise.— Se encogió de hombros.— Y porque... me gustas.— La hizo atragantarse con la bebida fría.

—¡Ja! Tú ni me conoces y... ¿cómo te llamas?— Se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto.

—Jack.— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Jack? ¿Sólo Jack?— Hizo una mueca desdeñosa y mordió un brownie.

—Jack Smith.— Le extendió la mano con ironía.

Tras pensárselo un poco, ella la estrechó, por primera vez, le regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa ancha, de dientes blanquitos y perfectos, el costoso cuidado de la ortodoncia, pensó él. Al sonreir, sus ojos se achinaban, en sus mejillas aparecían hoyuelos y de pronto, toda esa altanería desaparecía, mostrándose natural.

Desgraciadamente, imágenes de Susana llegaron a él, inevitablemente comparándolas a ambas. Susana era astuta, experimentada, tenía una sonrisa para cada momento y ocasión, lo mismo que su cariño, ese él lo había recibido en momentos exactos. Su cuerpo era maduro y alterado. Y entonces estaba Candy. Ella era al menos diez años menor, su silueta era delicada, curvas suaves y definidas, no era precisamente voluptuosa, reconocía que era hermosa y... pequeña... ¿cuánto tendría que inclinarse para besarla?

—Jack...

—¿Sí?— Respondió desorientado, pero luego su gesto se volvió a tornar frío y perverso.

—Tengo que volver a clases.— Le sonrió, ya no estaba tan altanera.

—Claro.— Se levantaron.

Caminaron hasta la salida, se desviarían, ella a la universidad y él a su auto.

—Siempre... siempre voy a _Starbucks_ a la misma hora...— Le informó ella como el que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Eso es una invitación, pequeña pecosa?— La deslumbró con su traicionera sonrisa.

—Sólo quise ser amable, ¿y sabes? No me gusta nada que hagas mención de mis pecas, ya sé que son... _horribles_, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

—Te veré mañana a la misma hora, _Candy Andrew._— Pasó su dedo índice por sus labios para silenciar su infantil discurso, dejándola sin habla y sin respiración. Se subió a su auto y se marchó.

...

—Necesito algo que llame su atención. Algo que no lo haga pensárselo dos veces para que haga una inversión...

—Te entiendo, Terry, pero recuerda que se trata de Albert... él es ambicioso, arriesgado, pero no es tonto... el desgraciado sabe con quién arriesgarse y con quién no...

Stear y Archie habían renunciado a la compañía tras el escándalo por fraude, no sólo por solidaridad a Terry, sino porque conociendo cómo se jugaba ahí... no querían ser los próximos.

—¡Inventa algo! Inventa un producto tan novedoso, tan sofisticado, tan lo que sea, que ese hijo de perra no se resista...— Le exigió a Stear, un genio de la electrónica y productos robóticos.

—Me parece que no será tan difícil...— Por fin Archie tomó la palabra.

—Explícate.— Dijo Terry.

—No todo es lo que aparenta. Desde que nosotros nos fuimos, la empresa se ha desbordado en campañas publicitarias, comerciales muy consecutivos... es decir, cuando las cosas están bien, no necesitas anunciarte tanto... ¿entiendes?

—Quieres decir que las cosas no están pintando muy bien en cuanto a ganancias se refiere...

—Exacto. En los últimos dos años, han seguido promocionando lo mismo, no hay novedad y con eso del fraude, la empresa perdió contratos y clientes importantes... en estos momentos, los Andrew deben estar muy suceptibles y vulnerables...— Archie sonrió con ironía.

George permanecía callado, escuchando todo con atención, estudiando la situación, ideando en silencio un plan astuto e infalible.

—Señores, si me lo permiten, yo tengo un plan en mente, puede tomar tiempo, pero...

—Adelante, George.

—Crear una compañía que le haga la competencia...

—George, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo y dinero tomaría...?

—No digo que construyas un imperio. Un negocio pequeño, pero con novedades que haga que los Andrew tiemblen. Al ser un negocio pequeño... ellos pensarán que podrán aplastarte, comprarte, pero tú deber será lograr que se una a ti... que hagan negocios juntos y te encargues de arruinarlo...

—Se te olvida el hecho de que Albert no se comerá el cuento de que quiero hacer negocios con él luego de...

—¿Y quién dice que _tú_ harás negocios con él?

—¿Podrías dejarte de rodeos ya?— Se impacientó.

—Tú no harás negocios con él, _Jack Smith _los hará...

...

—Susana...

—¿Sí?

—Necesito hablar con alguien, ¿podrías?

—Claro, linda. Pero acompáñame a mi habitación, necesito descansar los pies.— Suspiró, ya se encontraba en la última etapa de su embarazo, se estaba hinchando bastante.

Susana era la única imagen femenina que Candy tenía, la pobre agradecía por ella, la había hecho su consejera oficial, al menos algo bueno tenía que salir de su hermano, se decía.

—¿Se te perdió la lengua?— La instó Susana.

—No... es que no sé por dónde empezar...

—¿Estás saliendo con un chico?

—No exactamente... bueno, lo conocí no hace mucho, pero...

—Te trae loquita, eh...

—Él es... mayor...—soltó.

—Ya... ¿pero qué tan mayor?

—No lo sé... tiene como no sé, veintitantos, ¿treinta?

—Candy, no quiero ser ave de mal agüero, pero si Albert se llegase a enterar...

—¡No! él no tiene por qué saberlo si tú no le dices...

—Y... ¿has llegado a algo con él?

—No. Ni siquiera hemos salido y no sé si le guste, pero él a mí sí...— Se mordió los labios y Susana sonrió con malicia.

—¿Ha mostrado algún interés en ti?

—Bueno... ¿recuerdas el auto al que lancé la naranja? Era el suyo...

—Vaya, no creo que sea una manera muy madura de conquistarlo...

—Pero hoy él pasó por donde yo estudio y... insistió para que tomáramos algo juntos y... platicamos, quedamos mañana a la misma hora...

—Si tuvo que insistir es porque le interesas, querida.

—Pero lo que yo quiero es que se mantenga interesado, ¿entiendes?

—Por supuesto. Lo primero que debes saber es... si tiene la edad que dices, él no es uno de los mocosos de tu colegio, ni uno de los pringados de tu universidad, es un hombre formado... ¿sabes lo que digo?

—Creo que sí...

—No puedes irte con niñadas y deberás saber que él querrá cosas de ti...

—Sí, supongo... es que no me fío del todo...

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé... él es misterioso... es como un tipo rudo, no lo sé...

—Ya entiendo... tiene pinta de chico malo... si lo conquistas, tendrás una experiencia inolvidable... esos son los mejores...—La mente de Susana viajó un poco al pasado, a aquellos años en Australia.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que no pierda el interés?

—Demuéstrale que ya no te interesa ser más una niña... deja que él te muestre todas esas cosas que no conoces... se divertirán ambos. Tú aprendiendo y él enseñándote...

...

No quería pensar más en ella. Ella había sido la razón principal por la que se enfermara de odio, por la que ahora era incapaz de albergar buenos sentimientos hacia ninguna mujer.

Siempre había sido astuto, sobretodo para los negocios, pero Susana lo había distraído. Reconoció no haber sido muy constante en cuanto a las sospechas de los negocios turbios con Albert. Porque estaba recién casado, enamorado hasta el tuétano y eso lo distrajo, fue un error costoso.

No supo por qué se enamoró así de ella, al punto de idiotizarse. Nunca se sintió seguro de ella, dentro de sí, siempre tenía esa sensación de que ella no le pertenecía, de que no podía dejarla mucho tiempo sola o descuidada.

Él había puesto el mundo a sus pies, ella le pedía que saltara, él sólo respondía qué tan alto. ¿Por qué ella no pudo amarlo? Si él vivió por ella.

_"Tu inseguridad me asfixia". "Eres tan posesivo". "Déjame respirar". _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso? Había sido demasiado arrogante para reconocerlo, demasiado necio y orgulloso.

_"¡Joder, no puede ser!"_

_"¿Qué pasa, amor?"_

_"¡Positiva! Estoy embarazada"._

_"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"_

_"¡No quería embarazarme aún!"_

_"Tranquila, no creo que pueda ser tan malo. Estaré contigo siempre..."_

_"Yo no quería hijos... ¡Te lo dije desde el principio!"_

Y como un pensamiento inoportuno, llegó Candy Andrew. La chiquilla aprendiz de arpía, se le ocurrió. No iba a negar que le gustaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Era casi una niña, a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido fijarse en una colegiala, pero ella tenía algo, algo que lo atraía maléficamente.

Sería divertido explorar que tan inocente sería. Sonreía solo, imaginándose llevándosela enredada junto a todos ellos. Iba a quitarle la altivez, la prepotencia y ¿por qué no? La inocencia. Si es que tuviera alguna...

—Estoy aquí.

—¡Jam!— Se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de Terry a sus espaldas.

—Perdón, no te quise asustar, preciosa.

—Pensé que no llegarías...—Sonrió atontada.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? Yo soy un hombre de palabra.

Comenzó a jugar con el piercing de su ombligo, el provocador roce la hizo sentir escalofríos de los cuales él fue muy conciente. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

—Porque ustedes los hombres son así de creídos.— Respondió.

—¿Crees que soy como todos los hombres, Pecas?— La miró con sus ojos de fuego, acercándola de a poco a su infierno.

—Aún no lo sé... ¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?

—Podría.

Le extendió la mano para guiarla hasta una de las mesas. Por la mente de Terry pasaban un montón de pensamientos perversos, mucha maldad, muchas maneras de desquitar parte de su frustración con ella.

Y ella, iba en la luna por cada segundo que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Era tan grande que arropaba por completo la suya, le gustaba esa sensación cálida.

—Estás muy linda, Candy.

—¿Tú crees?

Sonrió nerviosa. Se había esmerado en su arreglo por los consejos de Susana. Se había hecho una coleta alta, se maquilló, se puso un jean corto de flequillos y una blusa ombliguera, sandalias bajas que mostraban sus graciosos y pequeños pies. Para Terry, Candy Andrew era un lindo y dulce envoltorio, listo para ser devorado.

—¡Candy! Aquí estabas... me quedé esperándote en la biblioteca todo el tiempo...— Un compañero de Candy los interrumpió, a Terry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Tom... yo lo olvidé, lo siento...— Miró a Terry de reojo, nerviosa al ver su semblante serio y la mandíbula apretada.

—Nos reuniremos para la próxima clase, ¿vale?

—Vale...— Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo hizo a propósito para molestar a su acompañante.

Terry quería ahorcarla. No porque tuviera celos, sino porque... ¡todas las mujeres eran iguales! Se fingían santas y eran tremendas...

—¿Jack?— Candy lo trajo de vuelta.

—Veo que se te acumulan las citas, eh.

—¿Citas? Él y yo no...

—¿Es tu novio?

—¡No! Es sólo un compañero de...

—Y se besuquean y toda la cosa. Pero no son nada.— Estaba jugando con su mente.

—¡No nos besuqueamos! Fue sólo un saludo... ¿y a ti qué más te da?

—Tienes razón. Me voy para que... vayas a estudiar con tu amiguito.

Se levantó y salió, dejándola asombrada. Ella salió detrás y lo alcanzó ya cerca de su auto. Él había estado contando los segundos, sabía que ella lo buscaría.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres así?— Más que inquietud, estaba molesta.

—No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, Candy Andrew...— Se le acercó peligrosamente.

—¿Quién está jugando? ¿Te volviste loco?

—Sólo te lo advierto, niña...— Acarició su pelo y se acercó, tocando su piel con su aliento.

—No te entiendo...

—¿Qué no entiendes?— Bajó su tono áspero y volvió a ser dulce.

—Eres tierno a veces y otras veces... siento que... me miras tan raro, como si lo único que quisieras es asustarme...

—¿Y estás asustada?— La atrajo hacia él un poco, colocándole sus fuertes manos en las caderas.— Lo hacía con tacto delicado, nada que fuera muy obvio o que la espantara.

—Me parece que eres tú quien se divierte conmigo.— Contestó con amargura y le dio la espalda.

Se quedó un rato así, de espaldas a él y no se volteó hasta que él la obligó a girarse.

—No quiero divertirme contigo, Candy...

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Que nos divirtamos los dos...

Su desconcierto le hizo gracia. Aparentemente, Candy era inocente, eso haría el juego más divertido aún. Tomó suave su mentón, tenía toda la intención de besarla y ella estaba anhelando ese beso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— Se detuvo de pronto antes de seguir con su juego macabro.

—Yo...

—La verdad, Candy.— La amenazó.

—Diecisiete, pero pronto cumpliré...

—Eres una niña.— Dijo tajante y se apartó, iba a abrir la puerta de su auto para irse.

—¡Jack!— Insistió.

—Lo siento.— Se subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

—¡Imbécil!— Dijo ella dando un manotazo en el cristal. Sus ojos estaban aguados.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien.**

***Sí tengo pensado hacer historias de época, continuaciones o incluso de épocas más antiguas, pero no por el momento.**

***cerezza0977- sí tengo facebook, y un grupo para mis seguidoras, aparezco como Wendy Lee Grandchester, si no me puedes agregar me envías un msj por inbox y yo te agrego. Es un honor formar parte de algo que te hace feliz en algún momento de tu día, un privilegio para mí, bienvenida a mi mundo, soy tu humilde servidora.**

* * *

**Gracias por comentar:**

**cerezza0977, Dylan Andry, Darling eveling, Acuamarine, Iris Adriana, Becky70, Maquig, luz rico, Azukrita, lucy luz, marla88, Yomar, myrslayer, Maride de Grand, dulce maria, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, skarllet northman, Claus mart, Dali, LizCarter, vero, ELI DIAZ, Ana, elisablue85, Vianyv07, Luisa**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Él mismo se había ido de allí maldiciendo. Quería ejecutar su plan cuanto antes, pero no contaba con que aquella chiquilla no tuviera los dieciocho aún. La quería para sus fines, para humillar y herir el orgullo de los Andrew. Albert se había quedado con Susana, quien ahora no valía nada, pero él... él estaba dispuesto a acabar con su hermanita, quien al parecer, era lo más que ese infeliz amaba. Pues muy bien, quería ver su cara cuando se enterara de todas veces que esa niña desarreglaría sus sábanas. Pero sería paciente, no iba a permitirse ir a la cárcel nuevamente por enredarse con una menor, muchísimo menos por una maldita Andrew.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste guardado?

—No importa el tiempo, fue una eternidad para mí.

Estaba en su cama, recostada su cabeza sobre el trasero desnudo de la mujer que yacía bocabajo.

—Se nota... Llevas un toro dentro.— La mujer pelinegra y esbelta le sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios.

—Lo que yo llevo dentro es al diablo.

Se incorporó y en la misma posición en que ella se encontraba, la volvió a tomar, con fiereza y desenfreno. Con todas las ganas que se habían quedado dormidas en esos años.

—Recuérdame sólo salir con expresidiarios... ¡oh!— Jadeaba y gemía de puro placer.

Terminó nuevamente y no pudo negar que en su momento, obtuvo placer, pero se había quedado nuevamente recostado de ella, en silencio y mirando hacia el techo.

Siempre esa sensación de vacío que nada ni nadie llenaba. Su corazón herido, maltratado, tan enfermo de odio y rencor nublaba la expresión de un rostro hermoso. Enfriaba aquellos ojos tan bellos, tan profundos y volubles como su carácter mismo. Ni siquiera aparentaba treinta años, si quería podía fingir veinticinco o veintisiete a lo sumo, excepto cuando su cara se impregnaba de odio y recuerdos dolorosos. Ahí era un hombre temible, se profundizaban sus líneas de expresión en la frente.

—¿Cuánto por tu pensamiento, guapo?

—Te aseguro que no hay fortuna en el mundo que los compre. Ni conciencia que los aguante.— Contestó sin mirarla.— Vístete. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Pero...— La mujer protestaba, ilusamente, pensó que dormirían juntos.

No quería involucrarse, ni con ella, ni con nadie. Su alma estaba vacía para amar a una mujer. Pero era un ser humano, y además del placer, necesitaba contacto, cercanía, el calor de un cuerpo, caricias...

Y como siempre, para fastidiar sus pensamientos, entraba en ellos Candy Andrew. Recordaba muy bien cada expresión de su altanero y hermoso rostro. Sus ojos orgullosos e inocentes, su figura delicada. Recordó el calor y lo suave de su piel cuando había acariciado su cara y sus labios, en sus calculadas técnicas para seducirla. Recordó sus manos grandes abarcando la piel desnuda de sus caderas con aquél jean tan corto y esa blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo. Los pechitos erguidos y pequeños. La rabia y el dolor en su rostro cuando la dejó plantada...

Para rematar, llegó también el recuerdo del tal Tom. Otro mocoso que llegó a interrumpirlos. Recordó el provocador beso que le dio en la mejilla. El rostro de Terry se endureció. Seguramente esa niña engreída jugaba al amor. Seguramente era una engreída de primera, acostumbrada a coquetear y a pensar que tiene el mundo a sus pies. Pues muy bien, él enseñaría a jugar a esa niña. La llevaría a perder...

...

—¡Grrrrgg! ¡Maldito estúpido!— Llegó a su casa furiosa. Llorando de rabia.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— Susana se levantó del sofá con dificultad y con gesto cansino se dirigió a Candy.

—Es un tarado. Un arrogante de lo peor... ¡lo hubieras visto!

—A ver, niña, cálmate y barájamelo despacio...

—¡Jack!

—¿Jack?

—Sí, el idiota del que te hablé...

—Ah... ¿el chico grande que te gusta?

—¡Me _gustaba_! Pero ahora lo detesto. ¿Quién se cree él para dejarme plantada?

—¿Nunca llegó a la cita?

—¡Por supuesto que llegó! Se hizo el importante por un rato, pero llegó.

—¿Entonces?

—Le dije... le dije mi edad y me repelió como una mosca. Me dijo que era una niña y se largó así no más...

—No, pues con esos berrinchitos, ¡no te digo!

—¿De qué lado estás?— Preguntó como la joven caprichosa que era.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto.

—No sé por qué me gusta tanto... es decir, presiento que nada funcionaría, pero...

—Te mueres por explorar lo que ese hombre tiene para ti, eh...

—Es que él es tan diferente, tan... es tan fuerte tan...

—Descríbemelo.

Candy se quedó pensativa un momento, como soñando despierta. Susana se disfrutaba su expresión. Conocía muy bien de eso, de hecho, extrañaba esos tiempos. Estar casada con Albert le había dado muchos lujos y beneficios, pero se sentía prisionera, realmente, Albert era un carcelero.

—Es alto... tanto o más que Albert. Tiene el pelo oscuro, lacio y sus ojos son de un azúl... raro, a veces como muy oscuros y otras veces hasta algo verdosos, no lo sé... sus cejas, sus labios son tan... perfectamente delineados, pero varoniles, eso sí. El tipo es... ¡es un hombre! Tiene unos brazos...—Se mordió el labio inferior.— Y como te dije, debe estar cerca de los treinta...

Susana tuvo un recuerdo que no confesó. La descripción de Candy le recordaba a Terry. Había estado pensando mucho en él últimamente, desde que se hubieran cumplido ya los cinco años, era un pensamiento inoportuno que no la dejaba en paz.

Terry había vivido a sus pies, había sido generoso, la había amado. Albert tal vez la amaba, pero era ella la que debía permanecer a sus pies si quería seguirle el paso, Albert buscaba su interés primero y luego, si sobraba, estaban los demás, incluyendo ella.

—Sólo se me ocurren dos razones para que te haya rechazado...— Dijo de pronto cuando abandonó sus pensamientos.

—¡Que es un imbécil! ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Puede que sea un imbécil, pero no es tonto. Candy, tienes diecisiete, él te desea, es muy probable, pero no siente que merece la pena ir a la cárcel por echarte un polvo.— Candy se extremeció.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Un hombre de su edad se mataría por comerse a una niñata como tú, muchos lo harían sin pensárselo, aunque se los lleve el diablo, pero este... no es tan estúpido al parecer... y puede que haya otra razón... esa no te gustará mucho...

—¿Cuál es?— Exigió exhaltada.

—Dices que cuida de su apariencia, buen cuerpo... te ha invitado a conversar y a tomar café... tal vez quiera ser tu amigo porque... es gay...

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, él...— Candy negaba con la cabeza.

Esa idea era simplemente descabellada. No era posible. ¿Gay? Esa voz fuerte y profunda... su forma de susurrarle al oído, su cercanía... al punto de invadir su espacio personal, hasta había jurado en ocasiones que iba a besarla. Había jurado que incluso se había puesto celoso de Tom... recordó la forma posesiva en que él la había sujetado y ella se había sentido desfallecer en sus brazos.

No iba a quedarse con eso por dentro. Con esa duda carcomiéndola. No iba a quedarse frustrada. Todos los chicos de su universidad estaban detrás de ella, _Jack Smith _no sería la excepción, además, porque de todos, Jack era el único que le había llamado la atención, al punto de obsesionarse.

...

—Albert... es el sexto ingeniero que despides en cinco años...

—¡Y qué quieres que haga! Ninguno ha sido competente. Ninguno ha podido hacer de esta empresa lo que era antes. Nos hemos quedado obsoletos.

Neil y Albert estaban preocupados. En los últimos años, las ganancias habían sido casi nulas. Lo que le hicieron a Terry, fue una navaja de doble filo. Se libraron de la cárcel, habían destruído a ese hombre, era cierto, pero en el camino, se estaban destruyendo a sí mismos.

—Buenas tardes, señores...

—Adelante, Eliza.— Albert suspiró y dejó que pasara a la encargada de publicidad y mercadeo.

—No son buenas noticias.

—¿Ahora qué?— El rubio dio un manoplazo en el escritorio.

—Los de _Second Chance_ no quisieron renovar el contrato... les enviaron una carta y un cheque por los últimos tres meses de servicio...

—¡Me lleva el diablo!— Ladró Albert. Estaba tan furioso que su rostro se había enrojecido por completo.

—Pero... ¿no dieron un motivo por el cual no quisieron renovar después de tantos años?— Eliza dudó un momento.

—Encontraron otro proveedor... según ellos, con productos más novedosos y a un menor costo...

La expresión de Albert se desfiguró por completo. El famélico de Neil sintió temor, incluso la misma Eliza estaba temblando.

—¿Otro proveedor? ¡Somos la única empresa dedicada a equipos médicos de recuperación física y prótesis en Nueva York!

—Al parecer ya no, señor. Hay otra empresa... no tan grande como esta, claro, pero...

—¿Cuál es? ¡Díme cuál es!

—_Safe Steps_... así se llama...

—Escúchame bien, Eliza.— La sujetó fuerte.

—Sí, señor...

—Quiero que investigues esa empresa, que averigües bien quién es el dueño... quiero que... me des toda la información que aparezca sobre ellos. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí...— Soltó la peliroja aterrada.

...

—Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido, George.

—No iba a quedarme ocioso todos esos años, señor. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano usted volvería, quise preparar su regreso.

Mucho antes de que Terry saliera de la cárcel, George, el fiel y astuto George estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Con los ahorros de su vida, más lo que el generoso Richard Grandchester le había heredado, junto a los ingeniosos hermanos Cornwell, formaron Safe Steps, la compañía que se encargaría de hundir a los Andrew.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto, George... pero no debiste hacerlo... has puesto todo tu dinero en algo que no sabemos...

—Yo confío en usted. Su padre era mi amigo...— Expresó el hombre mayor con los ojos aguados.

—Y tú has sido como un padre para mí...

—Sólo tengo una petición, Terry. Destrúyelos.— El castaño asintió.

...

—¿Me buscabas?— Esa vez fue Candy quien lo sorprendió.

—Bien sabes que sí.— Respodió él arrogante, disimulando la sorpresa.

Había ido hasta el _Starbucks_ una semana después de la última vez que la había visto. Se lo había pensado mejor, no iba a dejarla fuera de sus planes de venganza, no señor. Sólo que se lo tomaría con la debida paciencia. Se dedicaría a enamorarla y entonces, cuando la niña alcanzara sus dieciocho comenzaría el juego.

—Pensé que nunca volverías luego de...

—Yo también lo pensé, pero te extrañé mucho, sabes...

—Me... ¿me extrañaste? ¿En serio?— Sus ojos se llenaron de una ilusión que por poco lo hacía rendirse ante su encanto, pero no. Él no caería jamás.

—Como no tienes idea, niña.— Tomó su mano pequeña y se la besó en la palma, muy suave, por muchos segundos, llenándose del olor de su suave y delicioso perfume. Mientras lo hacía, la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules, pendiente de la reacción que él se estaba esperando.

—Yo también te extrañé...

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Pero estaba molesta.— Mostró su cara orgullosa una vez más.

—¿Molesta? ¿Te hice enojar?— Volvió a tomar su mano antes de que ella tomara su vaso de café helado otra vez. Se la comenzó a acariciar.

—¡Mucho!— Retiró su mano.

—¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones, princesita?

El rostro de ella se iluminó por completo. Le regaló una sonrisa tan radiante que apantalló al mismísimo sol.

—Sácame de aquí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Llévame a donde quieras...

—Si eso es lo que quieres...— Se puso de pie y de la mano, se la llevó.

Estaba en su auto, pero no el auto sencillo que ella había visto antes, sino su _Maserati Ghibli_ plateado. Ella se sentó con sus aires de grandeza. Él miraba sus muslos y piernas tan perfectas para su figura, su sonrisa descarada e inocente a la vez y su barriga, siempre al descubierto.

—Jack... este auto, ¿lo rentaste para impresionarme?— Le preguntó con su sonrisa altanera, él le devolvió la suya, arrogante y retorcida.

—¿Estás impresionada?

—La verdad es que sí... y prefiero que no me digas cómo lo obtuviste...— Se mordió el labio al imaginarse las una y mil formas ilegales en que él debió haberlo obtenido.

—¿De verdad no quieres que te cuente cómo lo conseguí?— Colocó ambas manos en su nuca y la acercó a él, muy cerca, sus alientos se tocaban y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sólo eso, haciéndola temblar. Lo que realmente quería era destrozarle la boca engreía y presumida que tenía a besos, pero se contuvo.

—No lo sé...— Contestó nerviosa y él mostró su diabólica sonrisa.

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, entonces, él la llevó a donde él quiso. Candy era una operación que él debía manejar con discresión, así que no encontró un mejor lugar que el lago _Menpher_. El hermoso lugar, no contaba con servicio los días de semana, así que...

—¿Tenemos que saltar esa verja?— Candy estaba preocupada.

—Me temo que sí. ¿Tienes miedo?— La cerró en su cintura, inmediatamente, el aire se hacía más difícil de respirar.

—No, no es eso... es que... tengo falda y...

—Yo te ayudo a que puedas saltar.— Se lo dijo en el oído, sin separar su cuerpo del suyo, ella sentía que moría.

Terry analizó la verja. No era muy alta, al menos no para él. Podía pasarse al otro lado sin ninguna dificultad.

—Sujétate bien. No te voy a dejar caer.

La cargó sobre su espalda y con ella a cuestas saltó la verja. Luego la dejó en el suelo.

—Vaya... ni siquiera sabía que este lugar existía...— Se paró frente al lago, hermoso, el agua calmada, los patos flotando en él, era hermoso.

—¿Te gusta?— Se le acercó por atrás, cerrando su cuerpecito en su cintura, respirándole muy cerca.

—Es hermoso aquí... y es... tan natural...— Con sus manos, rozó las de Terry que descansaban en su hombro, aún detrás de ella.

—Es un lago, por tanto debe ser natural aquí.

—No lo decía por eso.— Se volteó hacia él.

—¿Y por qué?

—No es un lugar refinado ni ostentoso, pero... deslumbra.

—¿Y te deslumbra lo refinado y lo ostentoso?

—Estoy acostumbrada a ello. No me odies por ser rica.— Bromeó.

Le dio su sonrisa sincera, llena de luz, sin dobles intenciones, él por momentos sentía que se rendía, pero recuperaba la cordura. Él no estaba para enamorarse de ella y amarla, él estaba para destruirla...

—Pero últimamente lo ostentoso no me atrae tanto...— Se echó un mechón detrás de la oreja y lo miró coqueta.— El gesto conmovió a Terry, ella no tenía experiencia, pero jugaba a ser mujer.

—¿Qué te atrae últimamente?

—Tú...— Dijo con atrevimiento. En contraste con el rubor de sus mejillas.

Terry la miró con sus ojos llenos de fuego. Sería más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Si la niña quería que el lobo feroz se la comiera... él no se opondría. De hecho, estaba deseando clavarle los dientes ya. Contenerse era toda una proesa.

Ella se alzó un poquito, invitándolo a que la besara, él tuvo que llenarse de fuerzas para hacerse el loco. Acostarse con una mujer no le resultaba nada difícil y si Candy Andrew avivaba el fuego con un beso, no habría vuelta atrás y aún no era el momento. No mientras tuviera diecisiete.

Se la llevó a sentarse en su regazo, a orillas del lago, rodeándola con sus brazos, en silencio. Ella en su propio mundo de fantasía, él trazando su plan siniestro.

—Jack...

—¿Sí?

—No sé nada de ti... ¿te molesta si te pregunto a qué te dedicas?

—A aprovecharme de niñatas preguntonas y pecosas.— Disfrutó su gesto gracioso y desconcertado.

—Jack...

—Ajá...

—¿Debo cuidarme de ti? ¿Debo tenerte miedo?— Giró el cuello para mirarlo. Esas preguntas no se las esperaba.

—Nunca te haré nada que no quieras.— Acarició sus labios con los suyos, pero sólo eso. Dejándola siempre a la espera de un beso.

—Lo que yo quería saber es si... ¿me estás tomando en serio? O sí sólo estás jugando para...

—¿Para?

—Para no esperar mucho de ti...— Lo estaba desarmando y eso no le gustaba nada. Endureció su expresión una vez más. Sus ojos fríos la hicieron temer, erizándole la piel.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mí, Candy?

—Cosas de verdad. Me gusta estar contigo, me gustas mucho y... tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti y que tú... sólo te estés divirtiendo. No quiero más de eso...

Terry analizó profundamente sus palabras. No quería más de eso... ¡Claro! Debía estar muy acostumbrada a jugar. Una chiquilla de cascos ligeros que seguro llevaba toda su adolescencia estrenando camas... buscando el amor.

Lo sentía mucho por ella. Si quería amor, debió pensarlo antes de cruzarse en su camino. Él no era capaz de sentir amor por una mujer y ella era además una Andrew.

—Tenemos que irnos ya.— Le dijo, con un gesto tan duro que a ella le dolió.

Era cuando su expresión dulce se transformaba, sus ojos la miraban con dureza, algo que ella no entendía, se ponían tan serio, hasta el tono de su voz cambiaba.

Volvió a subirse en él para saltar la verja nuevamente, ya no con el entusiasmo de la primera vez. Él la hacía flotar y luego la dejaba caer. La dejó justo donde se la había encontrado.

—¿Te volveré a ver?— Preguntó ella con ojitos expectantes. Se habían bajado del auto, la acera estaba despejada.

—Tal vez.— La torturaba a propósito. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentir que ella en ocasiones lo ablandaba, así que quería herirla.

—¿Tal vez? ¿Por qué _tal vez_ no te vas al diablo?—Se molestó y lo empujó.

—Tú eres la que te empeñas en irte con el diablo, niña. Y el diablo...—la tomó por el mentón— soy yo.— se lo soltó con brusquedad.

Quería besarla, quería cumplirle todo lo que ella estaba deseando que pasara, ella quería tentar su suerte... él estaba muy dispuesto a llevársela enredada. Un buen comienzo para darles una estocada a los Andrew sería la dulce Candy, quien estaba muy dispuesta a adentrarse en su infierno. Pero para su mala suerte, no contaba con que ella fuera una niñata que a penas dejaba los pañales.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa. No quería creerlo, pero me he convencido de que sí... ¡Eres gay! Eso es lo que eres... ¡Un maric...!

Una fuerza brutal la llevó a agolparse contra la pared y una barrera de dos brazos fuertes como barrotes la mantenían cautiva en ese muro. Su pulso se aceleró demasiado. Llegaron el miedo, el pánico, el pavor y el terror a la vez.

—¿Qué es lo que soy, Candy Andrew?— Le exigió con un tono de voz escalofriante.

—Jack...— Murmuró su nombre temblando, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Repítelo, Candy, ¿qué es lo que soy? No te oigo... ¿un qué?— Su agarre le dejaba marcas en las muñecas.

—¡Gay!— Gritó en brutal desafío. Terry le dio una sonrisa tan siniestra que ella casi se orina encima.

Se le acercó más y más, hasta cerrarla por completo contra su cuerpo. Acarició toda su cintura y vientre descubierto, la pegó tanto a él que ella fue conciente de algo duro rozarla, algo que no podía ser una tercera pierna. Besó su cuello y lamió su oreja. Se estaba derritiendo, ni siquiera respiraba.

—Contéstame una cosa, Candy... ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?— No paraba de susurrarle al oído, de acariciarla y besarle el cuello, pero jamás los labios.

—El próximo mes...— Estaba temblando, le costó hablar.

—Con que el próximo mes, eh...— Acarició su cabello y volvió a respirar en su cuello. La vida se le estaba escapando del cuerpo.

—Sí...

—El próximo mes podrás comprobar si soy gay...— Le dio una ligera mordida a su labio inferior, provocándole casi la muerte y luego se fue. La dejó ahí, en un estado de coma.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien, hermosas. Espero también que este capi les haya gustado. En relación a mis fics, yo también estoy extrañando historias de época, en mayo vengo con una así, si Dios lo permite, pero no entraré en más detalle, es sorpresa.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Odette e arriagada, Jesby White, Mako, Betk Grandchester, norma Rodriguez, Azukrita, comoaguaparachoc, Dylan Andry, Maquig, Goshy, viany07, dulce maria, Zucastillo, fran, cerezza0977, Yomar, elisablue85, Gina MC, Becky70, Maride de Grand, Mirna, Luisa, Claus mart, Dali, Verito, lucyluz, Soadora, AcuaMarine, myrslayer, Guest, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, luz rico, skarllet northman**

**Comoaguaparachocolate: Es un honor que entre tanto talento que hay aquí me escojas a mí como ejemplo, pero como digo, sigo siendo aprendiz, compartir mis ideas locas con ustedes es un privilegio. Besos, amiga.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Se había ido de allí riendo por su diablura, pero él también había tenido un poquito de lo suyo. Tenía un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna, el pulso acelerado de puro deseo. Reconoció que de haber tenido ella sus dieciocho, se la hubiera llevado en ese mismo momento, en el mismo auto habría hecho que el mismísimo diablo se la llevara.

La estaba deseando, cada vez más. No sólo se trataba de sus planes de venganza, sino de su propia satisfacción personal. La había tratado poco, pero no conseguía aburrirse con ella, o de ella. Reconocía, no de buen talante, que lo había en encantado y que en ocasiones, hasta lo había conmovido.

Ella tenía algo... algo que él no podía describir porque no lo conocía. Era cierto que era altanera, orgullosa, engreída, inmadura y todo lo demás, pero de todas esas cosas cosas, él encontraba un sabor agridulce. Odiaba esas cualidades, era cierto, pero a ella le lucían, de hecho, le atraían. Llegó a cuestionarse su inocencia... ¿realmente la tenía? Porque eso estaba volviéndolo loco. Terry no conocía la inocencia.

Él siempre había estado en un mundo de maña y astucia, por los negocios, por su dinero y el ambiente en que se desenvolvía. Las mujeres que había tenido y Susana... nunca, nunca ninguna había sido inocente o ingenua. Eran arpías refinadas o simples rameras con dinero o en busca de él, como Susana...

Pero Susana había conseguido mucho más que dinero de él. Había conseguido su amor, su corazón, sus sueños. Quiso junto a ella una familia, una familia grande, él había sido hijo único, por cosas de la vida. Susana no quería hijos y cuando ella estuvo embarazada de él, si ese iba a ser el fin de esa criatura inocente, habría preferido no haberse enterado nunca de su existencia. Eso le dolía.

Aún tras cinco años seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre ello. Susana en una clínica, manchada de sangre y su bebé descuartizado en una bandeja metálica. Si alguna vez la amó, ahora la odiaba con muchísima más intesidad de la que la amaba. La deseaba muerta, junto a Albert y toda su decendencia, aunque sabía que eso no estaba bien. Pero él ya no tenía corazón.

—Lo que yo tengo en el pecho, George, es una piedra. Si no lo necesitara para vivir, me lo hubiera arrancado.— Dijo con un gesto también petrificado, pero con los ojos aguados.

—No es para menos, señor. Yo mismo he idealizado tantas maneras de matarlos...

—Creo que es el demonio que todos llevamos dentro, ¿no?

—Pero señor, con todo respeto, le reitero... la niña Candy...

—¡La niña Candy un cuerno! ¡Esa de niña no tiene nada! ¿A caso es hija tuya para que la defiendas tanto?

—Es inocente, señor... al menos de lo que le hicieron a usted...

—Dime una cosa, George, ¿cómo se apellida _la niña Candy_?

—Andrew, por supuesto...

—Andrew... y por eso, por ser una Andrew voy a acabarla como haré con sus hermanitos. Mandaré al infierno a todo el clan Andrew.

El odio visceral de Terry a veces rayaba en la locura. Él mismo se espantaba en ocasiones. Nada iba a desviarlo de su objetivo, ni siquiera la dulce Candy, con todo su encanto y su supuesta inocencia.

No era sólo el hecho de que fuera una Andrew, esa excusa era sólo su necedad de justificar las razones para las cuales la deseaba. Su deseo de poseerla lo justificaba por su sed de venganza, pero había mucho más que eso, algo que hacía sacudir su corazón tan terco.

—¡Maldita niña! No voy a desvelarme por ti.

Furioso, se levantó de la cama y salió. Necesitaba una mujer que bajara todas las llamas de sus ansias, que calmara a esa bestia que Candy había despertado.

...

No pudo continuar sus clases. No pudo concentrarse en nada. Cada hormona de su cuerpo se había acelerado, había sido poseída por el diablo. No hacía calor, pero ella transpiraba. Su corazón no se calmaba y él ni siquiera le había dado un beso.

Le dolía y le latía el centro de su ser. Se había mojado, lo recordaba y se mojaba nuevamente. Se le erizaba todita la piel y sus pezones se ponían erectos cada vez que recordaba su aliento en su cuello, el roce de sus labios y forma en que la había rozado... lo había sentido... ¡y había sido maravilloso! Iba a meterse en su cuarto, con una necesidad infinita de tocarse... en nombre de él.

Llegó a su habitación y se quitó todo. Necesitaba una ducha... tocarse mientras el agua tibia acariciaba su cuerpo y pensaría en sus manos... sin embargo, eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Porque no era sólo deseo lo que sentía, había mucho más. Recordó hasta lo más simple. Cuando él la había cargado sobre su espalda para saltar con ella la verja. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil en su cuerpo, la habilidad con que él la levantaba, su delicadeza, a pesar de la extraña frialdad que había siempre en sus ojos.

La había acunado en su regazo y habían hablado por mucho rato. Recordaba la sensación de sus manos rozando sus brazos o sus mismos brazos abarcando su cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Él la aterraba, era cierto, pero en sus brazos, en la ternura de su regazo, se había sentido protegida.

—Si no es porque te conozco desde hace tan poco, juraría que te amo, _Jack_...

Y con eso llegó un sentimiento agridulce. Es como si algo le advirtiera que se estaba adentrando en la boca del lobo. Su instinto le decía que con un hombre como él, sólo podría salir lastimada a corto o largo plazo. Sabía que de alguna forma él jugaba, pero a veces, con sus arrebatos de ternura, su atención, sus celos incluso, la confundía. La hacía albergar esperanzas que ella sabía, serían su fin.

—¿Crees que pueda jugar también y salir ilesa?— Le preguntaba a Susana, por infortunio, su confidente.

—Candy... de esas relaciones, de hombres como el tal Jack, jamás se sale ilesa.— Dijo con su gesto melancólico y perverso.

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer...

—Puedes no verlo más, sólo así te salvarías.

—No sé si pueda no verlo más, todo el día y toda la noche lo que quiero es volvérmelo a encontrar...

—Te digo, niña, que cuando te bese, cuando te haga el amor, de todas las formas en que un hombre así lo sabe hacer, no podrás escapar jamás, no querrás escapar, aún si él te da luz verde para hacerlo. No sólo le darás tu cuerpo, porque ese aún sin haberte tocado ya lo tiene, y él lo sabe... él, te robará el alma...

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Preguntó ya con lágrimas, porque ella sabía no lo que debía, pero sí lo que iba a hacer.

—Haz justo lo que estás pensando. Vas a perder, te lo garantizo, pero valdrá la pena, Candy. Totalmente...— Dijo al final con su gesto morboso.

...

_**Un mes después**_

—Señor _Smith_, el señor Andrew ya llegó...

—Hágalo pasar.— _Jack Smith_ sonrió con ironía. La sonrisa del diablo.

Lo esperó con paciencia, sentado en su escritorio, los pies sobre él y un cigarro. La imagen pura de la arrogancia y la prepotencia.

—Señor Smith...

—Buenos días, señor Andrew...

Terry lo saludó sentado de espaldas a él, Albert aún no lo había visto.

—Imagino que comprenderá la razón por la que solicité una cita con usted...— Terry aún no se giraba, escuchaba con atención la forma tan única y propia de Albert expresarse. Un cocodrilo de cuello blanco.

—Tengo una leve idea, señor Andrew...

Terry se giró, estando frente a frente con él. Albert se topó con un hombre cuarentón, casi en sus cincuenta, con el pelo oscuro y canas en las sienes. Exhaló el humo de su cigarro.

—Siéntese, señor.— Se sacó el cigarro y lo apagó en el cenizero, poniendo toda su atención en el rubio.

—Seré directo. No me favorece que usted me esté haciendo la competencia y se esté quedando con mis clientes...

—Estoy de acuerdo con que no le favorezca, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que "me estoy quedando con sus clientes".

Albert levantó una ceja, desconcertado ante el cinismo de su interlocutor. Terry observaba todos sus gestos, lo conocía, conocía esa expresión de miedo cuando se está ante otro depredador.

—Esos clientes su empresa los había perdido mucho antes de que yo llegara, ¿o me equivoco?

—Y como un buitre, usted se lanzó sobre ellos...

—No como un buitre, señor, Andrew. Con honestidad y con unos precios módicos... todos son merecedores de recibir salud, pobres o ricos, ¿no era ese el lema con que su abuelo y su socio fundaron la empresa?

Albert buscaba en la cara del desconocido algo que ni él mismo comprendía. Sus gestos, sus ojos, su mordacidad...

—Independientemente de esos motivos, no podemos olvidar que sigue siendo un negocio y el objetivo del negocio es hacer dinero, la filantropía sólo es una excusa, señor _Jack Smith_.

—Y el fin justifica los medios, ¿no?

—Creo firmemente en eso.

—¿A qué le tiene miedo, Albert?

—Verá, no es un secreto que tras la captura de Terrence Grandchester, por fraude...

Los ojos de Terry se nublaron en ese momento, sintió unas ganas profundas de enterrarle en el cuello el bolígrafo con que jugueteaba en sus manos.

—La empresa adquirió cierta mala fama... perdió prestigio... y es natural que todas las aves de rapiña se avalanchen contra nosotros...

—¿Vino aquí para insultarme, señor Andrew?

—No... por supuesto que no...

—Entonces, deje de dar vueltas y dígame qué es lo que quiere...

—Es sencillo. Hacer negocios.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero hacer negocios con una compañía que se está viniendo abajo?

—_Back to Life _tiene ciertos altibajos, no lo voy a negar, pero sigue siendo un imperio imponente, señor Smith...

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve?— Terry sabía la respuesta a todo, pero se estaba disfrutando la actuación con morboso placer.

—Son una empresa que a penas comienza, _Back to Life _podría tragárselos si quisiera...

Terry sonrió diabólicamente, incluso, admiró la tenacidad de Albert, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo creído.

—Si está tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué ha venido aquí? ¿O en el fondo esta pequeña empresa le preocupa?

—No quiero jugar sucio, Jack... le propongo unirnos.

—¿Unirnos? Suena interesante... tentador, de hecho, pero sabe... yo soy un lobo solitario, no me gustan las sociedades.

—Entonces no veo buen augurio para su negocio, señor Smith. Yo podría inventir en los novedosos inventos que usted ha traído, lejos de competir, podríamos adueñarnos del mundo.— Albert sonrió con todos los dientes, como un tiburón.

—Usted ha dicho una palabra clave, señor Andrew... "Invertir".— Levantó la ceja y le sonrió.

—¿Ve cómo sí nos podemos entender?— Albert le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Y cuánto usted está dispuesto a _invertir_?— Terry le lanzó al feroz tiburón su anzuelo mortal.

...

Su cumpleaños se había pasado volando, ella había estado contando todos los días y finalmente llegó. Era mayor, libre y apta para muchas cosas. La mayoría tenían forma de hombre y feroces ojos azules.

Salía de la ducha, lista para vestirse, tenía una cita con Jack, como cada viernes, y como todos los días, ella lo esperaba en el _Starbucks_ cerca de su universidad.

—¡Qué cara de alegría!

—¡Albert! ¿Por qué no avisaste antes de entrar?— Se sorprendió.

—Quería sorprenderte. Es tu cumpleaños, hermanita.— Le sonrió sentado en la cama de ella.

—Bueno... dame unos minutos para ponerme algo encima...

Corrió las cortinas que le daban privacidad en su habitación y se tiró un camizón por encima.

—Ahora sí, dime.

—Ven aquí, Candy.— Palmeó el colchón para que ella se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Albert?

—¿Realmente quieres saber qué?

—Por algo te pregunté.

—Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, ¿recuerdas?— Le acarició el pelo.

—No sé a qué te refieres...

—¿Recuerdas cuando yo te cargaba y tú decías que podías volar?

—Era una niña...— Contestó con fingida indiferencia, pero su memoria se transportaba al pasado.

—Decías que me amabas y que yo era tu hermano favorito.

—Pero eso fue antes de que...

—En mí nada ha cambiado, Candy. Tú sigues siendo lo que yo más amo, fue lo mejor que papá me dejó. Y mamá...— Le besó la frente con sus ojos azules aguados, mostrando sentimientos.

—Yo también te quiero, Al, pero es que tú...

—Te protejo, porque eres lo más valioso para nosotros, tú, Candy, eres lo único que yo amo más que a mi dinero. Tal vez no te gusta la forma en que te cuido, pero me lo agradecerás después...

—Yo te lo agradezco, pero tienes que entender que... que ya crecí y que...

—Eso ya lo sé. Sé que ya no serás más mi dulce Candy...

—Albert...— Suspiró conmovida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita...

Albert le estaba extendiendo las llaves de un auto. Candy ni siquiera pudo hablar, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

—¡Un auto!— Lo abrazó con euforia.

—Espero que te guste, es todo tuyo, princesa.

—Albert...

—¿Sí?

—Has vuelto a ser mi hermano favorito...

...

—Hey...

—¡Jack!

Candy se volteó sorprendida hacia él, con una sonrisa gigante por verlo. Él le sonrió de la forma en que sólo él sabía, derritiéndola.

—¿Ya nos vamos?— Preguntó nerviosa.

—Sólo dime a dónde.

La sorprendió por fin con un beso, arropando sus labios con los suyos. Ella no podía creer que por fin estaba sucediendo. Su corazón se desbocaba, sus piernas temblaban.

Pero poco a poco, según su experta boca iba explorando la suya, ella se fue calmando, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, encerrada en su cuerpo, sus poderosas y posesivas manos abrazando su pequeña cintura.

Él sintió la desesperación de la falta de experiencia, más bien de habilidad de ella al tratar de seguirle el paso. Decidió ayudarla, volviendo su beso muy suave, tenía muchas ganas de acariciarla toda, de tocarla. Sentirla temblar en sus brazos, casi enfermándose de deseo y esos pensamientos iban excitándolo demasiado, mucho más de lo que él quería.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Candy Andrew.— Le dijo cuando al fin la soltó, pero ella no pudo hablar.

—Gra... gracias...— Sus labios aún llevaban la miel de los suyos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, linda?

—Me gustaría ir... a... a donde me llevaste aquella vez.

Se desconcertó. Una chica como ella habría querido ir a algún antro, a pasársela bien entre baile y alcohol, haciendo alarde de su mayoría de edad. Ella quería que él la llevara a aquél solitario lago, olvidado por todos, alejado... eso era lo que ella quería...

Ya estaba entrando el otoño, ella se puso un jean ajustado, una blusa corta como de costumbre, floreada con una chamarra de cuero marrón y botas en combinación, su precioso pelo suelto. Era hermosa y tenía buen gusto.

—Vamos, Candy, salta, yo te atrapo.

—Pero... y si me dejas caer y...

—No te dejaré caer, ven.— Él ya había saltado la verja.

Ella se decidió, saltó y cayó en sus brazos con un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Te preguntarás si te compré algún regalo...

—Eh... bueno, yo...

—No supe qué regalarle a una chica rica que lo tiene todo, así que te di un beso, nadie puede darte un beso por mí.

—Nadie...— Convino ella sonriendo.

Se sentaron junto al lago otra vez, ella misma, sin invitación se acomodó en su regazo.

—¿Por qué elegiste este lugar, Candy?— Tenía que quitarse esa duda para saber si podría llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo y porque además fue donde me trajiste la primera vez que salimos y siendo esta nuestra primera salida formal... no se me ocurrió...

La calló con otro beso inesperado, pero mucho más íntimo, porque ella estaba en su regazo, en zona peligrosa. Él la giró, de modo que quedara a horcajadas, la besó ardientemente, sin tocarla aún, sólo prometiéndole el cielo con sus labios.

—Jack...

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas y quisiera que fueras sincero...— Había culminado el beso, pero ella seguía a horcajadas sobre él. Lo miró con sus dulces y enormes ojos, colocando sus manos en su rostro varonil, acariciándolo sutilmente.

—Dispara.— Le dijo besando su mano, él ya se había preparado de antemano para cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera.

—Me has pedido que no le hable a nadie de ti... y eso de andar a escondidas me despierta muchas dudas... ¿puedo saber por qué?— Fue muy suave su tono, con sabor a súplica.

—Porque podría ser mal visto y meternos en problemas y no te volvería a ver, ¿quieres eso?

—No... claro que no.

—Ummm. ¿Hay algo más?— Ella asintió.

—¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes hijos?— La pausa larga que él se tomó para contestar la hundió en angustia.

—Estuve casado, pero no tengo hijos...

Eso lo respondió con la verdad porque en nada le afectaba o le favorecía mentir, pero Candy vio una vez más como su rostro repentinamente cambiaba, se endurecía.

—¿Ella te dejó?

—Estás muy preguntona hoy.— Le dio un beso para distraerla, pero no lo consiguió por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero si voy a estar contigo, aunque sea a escondidas, tengo que saber...

—¿Por qué?— Su tono no fue muy amable.

—Porque... porque salgo contigo y me importas...

En su gesto había total sinceridad y Terry quiso desesperadamente creerle. Se entregó sin querer a ese momento, a esos ojos tan bellos y traviesos que le decían que él le importaba, su forma tierna de acariciarle el rostro, una simple caricia, de simple afecto, impulsiva, espontánea, no en un intento para seducirlo, pero no, no debía desviarse de su objetivo. Esa niña sólo sentía por él un capricho pasajero, no iba a tenerle compasión.

—No sé ni cuántos años tienes, o dónde vives, qué haces...

—¿Y no te hago ni un poquito feliz?— Le dio su matadora sonrisa.

—Es por eso que quiero saber. Porque me siento feliz, cuando estamos así... Se siente especial.— Se recostó de su pecho.— Tengo miedo de que lo que me encuentre después me decepcione.

Terry sintió muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero se resistió. No iba a conmoverse por ella. Debía recordar en todo momento que ella era una Andrew y su misión era destruirla, no amarla.

—Entonces déjate llevar, Candy. No hagas preguntas.

—Acabas de dictar mi sentencia... al menos te agradezco la sinceridad.— Dos lágrimas amargas bañaron su rostro, aún recostada en su pecho, sabía que iba a salir lastimada y aún así se quiso quedar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Susana me lo dijo.

—¿Susana?— Le preguntó en voz alta, apartándola de él bruscamente.

—Sí... ella es la esposa de mi hermano... es la única con la que hablo...

—¿Y qué cosas hablas con ella?— El mismo tono, Candy no entendía el por qué de su enfado.

—Ella... es la única mujer cercana que tengo, pero es confiable, no dirá ni una sola palabra, además no sabe quién eres... ella sólo me aconseja...— Respondió nerviosa.

—Te aconseja... ¿se puede saber qué te aconseja?

—Que siguiera adelante... sin importar que me lastimes... que te deje enseñarme cosas que no sé y de las que no me arrepentiré...

La rabia que Terry sintió fue tan grande que se puso de pie. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Y maldita su aprendiz!

—Jack...— Candy se le acercó.

—Dime una cosa, Candy... ¿estás aquí porque Susana te aconsejó que te divirtieras conmigo?— La sujetó fuerte por los hombros.

—¡No! Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni siquiera ella... Además es absurdo.— Dijo llorando y mirando hacia el vacío.

—¿Qué es lo absurdo?— Le ladró.

—Que yo me divierta contigo... ¿qué probabilidades tendría de ganar si juego?

Fue ella quien se alejó y volvió al lugar donde habían estado sentados antes. Terry la observaba a distancia. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. Tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente movida, pero no sería en ese momento, la llevaría de vuelta a donde la recogió mientras organizaba sus ideas.

—Candy... será mejor que...— El celular de ella sonó.

—Henry...— Pensó en voz alta. Estaba extrañada por esa llamada.

—¿Quién es Henry?— La voz de Terry tronó.

—Él...— Candy seguía mirando la pantalla con extrañeza, indecisa sobre si debía contestar.

—¡Te pregunté quién es!— Gritó más fuerte, cayendo el celular en el lago, estaban a la orilla.

—Es... es un amigo...— Mintió aterrada.

—¿Un amigo?— Su tono fue suave, pero nada convencido.

—Sí...

—¡Mírame a los ojos!— Ella lo miró temblando de miedo.— Júrame que es sólo un amigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no pudo sostener más la mentira.

—Jack... él es mi ex de Londres...

—Tu ex de Londres... y se acordó de tu cumpleaños... ¡qué romántico!— Dijo irónico y con una sonrisa apretada que daba terror.

—Tenía meses que no me llamaba. Desde que llegué a Nueva York, no sé por qué...

—Mira, niñata, no sé qué te has creído tú, pero yo idiota no soy, si juegas con ese chaval y piensas que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo estás perdiendo tu tiempo...— Se había convertido en una fiera.

—¡Suéltame! Tú no eres nadie para tratarme así, no eres más que un...— Sus ojos eran furiosos y aguados.

—Ah... ahora no soy nadie, hace un segundo yo te importaba, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Hace un segundo no habías sido un cabrón!— Gritó y lo desafió una vez más.

Se la echó a la espalda con brusquedad para volver a saltar la verja, la cita había terminado.

—¡Déjame! No voy a meterme contigo en ningún...— La metió al auto.

—Te dejaré para que vayas hablar a gusto con tu ex...

—¡Él y yo no hablamos! Grrrr... ¿por qué eres así?

—¿Así cómo?— Gritó y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tan irracional, tan...

—¿Te parezco irracional, Candy?

La tenía en su regazo y la besaba con rabia y brutalidad, mientras más ella forcejeaba, más fuerza él empleaba hasta que se rindió, entregándose a sus besos. Dejó que la acariciara, así con toda esa furia, apretaba su trasero, le acariciaba los senos y sus gritos de protesta se habían convertido en gemidos.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**El capi al fin pudo llegar tras mucha lucha, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

* * *

**Loca X Terry: Tu último comentario, " solo faltó que le dijera, vamos nene, tállate aquí hasta que se te pase la comezón" me hizo morir de risa, ¡muy bueno! Jajaja hasta sonó como yo, me inspiró esa ocurrencia, gracias.**

* * *

**Comoaguaparachoc: Me gusta jugar con los personajes, es cierto, estaríamos muy limitadas si siempre le diéramos los mismos roles solo por no espantar a a personas poco flexibles en su fanatismo hacia ellos, la imaginación es un ave bella y libre, hay que dejarla fluir sin miedo. Es un gusto verte con frecuencia por aquí, amiguita.**

* * *

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Loca X Terry, lucyluz, thay, marla88, comoaguaparachoc, Iris Adriana, Guest, Maquig, maya, Gina MC, Dulce Lu, AcuaMarine, Mazy Vampire, kira anima, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Anieram, vianyv07, Odie, norma Rodriguez, Dali, Luisa, Yomar, Claus mart, Betk Grandchester, cerezza0977, Maride de Grand, Darling eveling, elisablue85, luz rico, Mako, myrslayer, skarllet northman, Becky70, Mirna, gatita, ELI DIAZ, LizCarter**

**Un beso y hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

La deseaba a rabiar, era demasiado. Mientras más decía o sentía odiarla, más quería tenerla para él, por alguna razón, quería poseerla, ¡cuanto antes!

Pero había algo que lo alentaba a continuar. Eran las ganas no directamente expresadas de Candy por ser poseída. Él se esforzaba por asustarla, quería que le temiera, porque disfrutaba de su temor, pero a pesar del miedo, ella tenía una tenacidad inquebrantable, era una virtud que él admiraba en los negociantes, aunque la odiaba en los Andrew, pero en ella, lo amaba.

Los besos dejaron de ser violentos poco a poco, pero no menos desesperados, no menos ansiosos. Era como si sus cuerpos clamaran por unirse. En el espacio pequeño e incómodo del auto de Terry, ella estaba sobre su regazo, a horcajadas, pero su trasero rozaba el volante mientras que las manos de él habían desabrochado su blusa y acariciaban sus senos. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia, tenía miedo de tocarlo, se dejaba hacer, limitándose a acariciarle el cabello, la cara y los brazos fuertes de vez en cuando, pero todo se descontroló cuando Terry comenzó a besarle los senos, a humedecerlos con su boca ardiente.

—Jack...— su nombre le salió tan falto de aire y arrastrado, como si no fuera a penas de una sola sílaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿A caso no querías esto, eh?— Le bajó la cremallera al jean de ella para introducir su mano dentro de sus bragas.

—Sí... pero...

—¿Pero?— Sus dedos la torturaban sin piedad, tan suaves, pero tan expertos y ardientes.

—¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí?

—¿Y por qué no?

La besó, de esa forma tan cruel, tan violenta y tan divina para ella. Comenzaba a ver el amor de otra manera, que sentirlo no sólo estaba en la ternura de un acto, sino también en la agresividad del mismo cuando era mutua y permitida.

—Es que...— Le costaba respirar.

—¿A qué le temes, princesita Andrew, eh?

Acomodó su miembro que se había desviado hacia el lado derecho y lo centralizó, de modo que ella pudiera sentirlo.

—No es que tenga miedo...

—¿Y qué es?

Ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que él besara su cuello, lo marcara, lo cual fue divino para ella, nunca se lo habían hecho. Sintió su boca apretarse en esa carne tierna y blanca, una leve punzadita de dolor hasta que consiguió su objetivo, dejarle la cicatriz temporera de su deseo. Más adelante, su cabeza se enterró en los pechitos pequeños y tupidos que ya estaba amando. Se bajó la cremallera y liberó su erección, bajándole el jean a ella.

—Me gusta lo que me haces, pero... no quisiera mi primera vez en un coche...

Se detuvieron las caricias, los besos, las palabras, todo. Hasta las hojas de los árboles se dejaron de mover. No contaba con eso. Bien sabía que la chica era algo ingenua, que no tenía una vasta experiencia, pero...

—¿Eres virgen?— Su voz sonó inesperadamente áspera.

—Sí...— Admitió desconcertada ante su asombro.

—¿Y en ningún momento se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—No pensé que fuera importante...

—¿No pensaste que fuera importante?— Su retórica llevaba coraje y un reclamo que ni él comprendía.

—Es decir... pensé que era obvio... ¿por qué no iba a serlo?— Fue ella quien alzó la voz y se abotonó la blusa, se acomodó toda la ropa, presintiendo que el momento de pasión había culminado.

Terry no supo qué contestar a su pregunta. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella no era virgen? Tal vez por su actitud prepotente, por su manera provocativa de vestir, por la forma en que se había encaprichado con él y porque... alguna vez, él también tuvo dieciocho años...

En sus tiempos, con los compañeros que se codeaba entre el privilegiado vecindario y la escuela, jamás conoció una chica que a la edad de Candy fuera virgen y él jamás había estado con una. Él mismo había perdido su virginidad a los dieciseis. Tuvo compañeras que estaban iniciadas sexualmente desde los trece y Candy Andrew, que había crecido sin duda en el mismo ambiente, de chicos ricos, caprichosos y promiscuos, era virgen. _Según ella_, pensó en su necedad.

—¿Y quieres perder la virginidad _conmigo_?— Se señaló a sí mismo.

—Resulta que te he conocido siendo virgen, ¿qué quieres que haga?— Alzó los brazos, sin más explicación.

—¿Por qué?— Tomó suave su mentón y la miró a los ojos.

Lo que ansiaba era que ella le diera una buena razón para arrepentirse y dejarla fuera de sus verdaderas intenciones, sólo una razón para que ese lobo no la devorara.

—No es que te haya escogido para... para que me desvirgues únicamente... es que... creo que me enamoré de ti... y desde entonces he estado soñando con este momento...

"Cree que se enamoró". ¡Vaya razón! Él no creía en esos sentimientos. No era más que su capricho del momento. Una niña curiosa que quería experimentar. Entonces, ¿él era su maldito conejillo de Indias? No iba a ser utilizado por ninguna otra mujer, fuera de la manera que fuera y mucho menos por una niñata babosa como Candy Andrew que jugaba a ser mujer.

—¿A caso para estar contigo era necesario tener experiencia previa?—Le soltó con prepotencia.

Entonces la imaginó con otro, entregándose a otro, gozando de "experiencia" en otras camas. Se enfureció con sólo pensarlo.

—Muévete a tu asiento y ponte el cinturón.

—Pero...

—¡Hazlo!— Le ordenó molesto, aunque no tuviera razón para estarlo.

—¡No!— Se negó desafiante, provocando su ira.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes un maldito problema para hacer lo que se te dice?— De mala forma, él mismo la movió a su asiento y le puso el cinturón.

—¡Porque siempre haces lo mismo! Está todo perfectamente y de pronto decides que nos vamos, sin razón alguna, sólo porque tú lo dices.

Lo desafiaba. Candy no era chica de tragarse algo que no le gustara y de eso Terry se iba dando cuenta, y aunque en parte le gustaba, por otra parte le molestaba no poder tener el control pleno y absoluto.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó al ver que él había acelerado veloz y furioso.

—A donde tú quieres. Voy a complacerte, Candy.

...

La llevó a su apartamento. No supo exactamente por qué lo hizo, seguro no era una decisión inteligente, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—¿Es aquí donde vives? Es decir... ¿es tuyo este apartamento?

—Eso dice el título de propiedad.— Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, parado en el marco de la puerta mientras ella curioseaba.

—Es bonito aquí, muy varonil, eso sí, pero... me gusta...

Ella seguía caminando y él iba detrás. Candy se fijó en la moderna cocina, pocas veces utilizada, sus gavinetes de granito, la nevera en acero inoxidable, la estufa de tope de cristal. Luego el amplio salón, sofás modernos en piel, negros y blancos, cortinas blancas, un enorme televisor con sus equipos, la costosa alfombra. En otro lado apartado estaba el juego de comedor, una mesa cuadrada con tope de cristal y seis sillas en piel, blancas. Era un quinto piso, Candy divisó el balcón y se asomó, sintió la fresca brisa de octubre en su rostro, en su piel y el cuerpo caliente de Terry que la abrazó desde atrás.

—¿Quieres ver el resto?

Habían tres habitaciones, una de ellas vacía, amplia. Recorrió otra, el estilo impersonal en la decoración le decía que debía ser de huéspedes. Se topó con el baño, enorme también, pulcro, el juego de toallas blancas y azúl marino, la tina limpísima, el azulejo no tenía ni una mínima mancha. Y más adelante, estaba el cuarto de Terry. La puerta estaba cerrada, ella tras vacilar un momento se decidió a abrirla.

Estaba pintada de blanco y crema, una enorme cama de plataforma en caoba, el edredón negro y los almohadones blancos, una lámpara. El buró varonil e imponente y un amplio armario. Candy fue a girarse hacia él, que estaba detrás suyo y se chocó directo con su cuerpo.

—Aún estás a tiempo, Pecosa...— Le susurró tras un beso traicionero.

—Estoy lista...— Su voz y su cuerpo temblaron.

La miró a los ojos por un instante, buscando un indicio que lo llevara a retractarse. Eso de odiarla no se le estaba haciendo tan fácil, no podía decir que la amara, sabía que no la amaba, pero... ¿la odiaba? Iba a arrebatarle su virginidad, sin amarla, sin promesas, sin nada... ¿por venganza? ¿Y por qué? Si bastaba con dejarla en la calle para que la niña rica deseara no haber nacido, pero... ¿por qué no tomar algo más? Algo que ella jamás recuperaría después de esa noche.

Sería tan fácil tumbarla en su cama, desnudarla, hacerla suya en minutos y devolverla a su casa... eso era lo que había planificado, pero... su rostro ingenuo mirándolo expectante, su boquita inocente mordiendo sus labios por nerviosismo, por miedo, más allá del deseo. Ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado, incluso esas pecas, era una pureza que él quería poseer y a la vez, era una fuerza sobrehumana que lo poseía a él... su primera vez... eso no podía tomarse a la ligera, iba a disfrutársela, Candy era una tentación vestida de azúcar.

—Voy a desnudarte...

Ella asintió para luego dejarse poseer por sus besos y sus manos que la despojaban de toda la ropa. Para él fue mágico y totalmente nuevo que ella temblara de pudor... pudor... no había conocido eso, ella temblaba y ardía ante cada pieza que caía. Hasta que estuvo desnuda en su totalidad.

—Qué preciosa eres, Candy Andrew...

A ella se le escapaba la vida, pues él no estaba tocándola, bueno, no con las manos, pero sus ojos zafiro se clavaban en cada rincón de su figura, sólo apreciándola, ella no pudo evitar mirar la erección que guerreaba en sus jeans y tragó grueso.

Quiso cubrirla entera de besos, como un delicioso bombón, saborearla de a poco. Se comenzó a desvestir, porque a pesar del aire acondicionado, el fuego de su cuerpo era muy intenso. Candy lo miraba desvestirse con la mirada fija, con el corazón en un hilo, el cual casi se detuvo cuando por fin se bajó los pantalones, quedando en calzoncillos, más notoria y pronunciada la erección.

Se le acercó para besarla. Fue maravillosa sentirla tan pegada a él, sus pechos desnudos pegados a su cuerpo, su miembro rozándola en el vientre, tan duro y suave a la vez. En él beso, ella le bajó los calzoncillos.

—¿Estás ansiosa?

—No pude evitarlo...— Se mordió el labio con travesura, pero no se atrevía a encararlo.

—Si quieres puedes tocarlo.— Le llevó las manos justo ahí.

Con las manos temblando, con todo temblando y sin atreverse a mirarlo, comenzó a explorarlo, con abierta curiosidad. Se sentía duro, pero cuando pasaba su palma, se sentía suave. Su mano se humedeció del líquido traslúcido que la punta vertía. Miraba las venas que tenía y el suave vello del glande.

¡Era demasiado! Terry estaba sintiendo de todo, menos morbosidad. Estaba excitado a mil, eso no lo podía negar, pero más que eso, estaba fascinado con ella, con sus torpes caricias, una chica así jamás había pasado por la cama de Terry, había creído lo que había oído, que eran latosas, pero no Candy... ella lo había mantenido al borde del deseo por un tiempo muy prolongado y aún no le hacía nada.

—Candy, yo también te quiero tocar... quiero tocarte toda, besarte toda...

Su voluntad se hizo agua escurridiza entre sus dedos, sólo con eso, sintió el subibaja en el estómago, su sexo mojarse y doler. Terry se arrodilló ante ella, besando sus pies. Tenía algo con ellos, los encontraba hermosos, pequeños, limpiecitos y delicados, las uñitas cuidadas y pintadas de violeta. La recorrió a besos y de pronto la cargó, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Ya? ¿Ya va a pasar?

—Tranquila, niña. Relájate, esta noche te va a pasar de todo.

La colocó en la cama, de espaldas, admirando la silueta perfecta, besando el pequeño y respingado trasero. Su melena era una cortina dorada que cubría su espalda, era tan hermosa, tan delicada... sentía que sus manos en cualquier momento podrían romperla.

—Voltéate, pequeña.

—¿Ahora sí? ¿Ahora sí va a pasar?

—Linda, ¿cuál es el afán? Déjate llevar...— Tomó sus senos en sus labios, aniquilándole todas las neuronas y la voluntad.

—Es que no quiero que el dolor me tome desprevenida...

—No pienses en el dolor todavía, aún no te lo haré...— Le dio un beso en los labios.

No quería penetrarla aún y que el encanto se acabara. Estaba prolongando el momento. Su boca la besaba entera y se maravillaba, sus senitos tenían pecas, pecas que él se estaba memorizando, también las tenía en el pecho.

—Estas pecas son divinas...— Succionó su seno, su cálida humedad y su aliento la hicieron gemir.

—Pensé que eran horribles...

—Estas no.— Tomó su otro seno y lo chupó, a la vez que abarcaba el otro en sus manos y con su dedo rozaba el pezón.

Su cuerpo era tan divino, tan amazónico que incrementaba el deseo. Era como una isla inhabitada, recién descubierta, virginal. Ella estaba tan ansiosa, ofreciéndose a él como una florecilla que acaba de abrirse al mundo, ante una lluvia tormentosa que amenazaba con desojarla... no volviendo jamás a ser la misma.

—Ahora sí, preciosa.

Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, su boca hambrienta se nutría de sus pechos, con su pierna separaba las suyas y poco a poco la fue penetrando. Ella se quejaba bajito y jadeaba, lo abrazaba, él le daba estocadas suaves y precisas. Era divino, su estrechés era divina, cubrir su cuerpo pequeño con el suyo y hacerse uno...

—Jack...

—¿Sí?— No podía detenerse, ¡por Dios que no!

—Me duele...— Confesó.

Se detuvo un instante renuente, luego miró su rostro bellísimo, con un par de lágrimas y lo que sintió fue tan grande y tan profundo que no hubo descripción. No, no era amor, él la deseaba, sólo eso. Y además, la odiaba. Eso no había cambiado. ¡No podía cambiar!

—No quisiera lastimarte, Dulce Candy, pero no está en mis manos...

Le habló con la verdad, aunque detuvo las embestidas para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus besos, para acariciar su cuerpo y encenderlo nuevamente, de modo que ella volviera a desearlo y que el deseo se llevara el dolor.

—No pienses que te duele, piensa en esto...— Sus besos eran tan reconfortantes, sus manos la acariciaban y jugueteaban con sus senos hasta que su llanto se convirtió en jadeos y en vez de embestirla, Terry rozaba su clítoris con su miembro, sin dolor, sólo placer.

—Ahora sí... ya no me duele, Jack... ¿puedes quedarte haciendo sólo eso?

—Shhh. Disfrútalo. Así... cierra tus ojos y sólo siente...— La punta la seguía rozando ahí, rítmicamente, cuando la vio a punto de irse, lo hizo un poco más rápido y aunque ella ahogó su grito, posiblemente por vergüenza y pudor, él pudo sentir que había terminado, aprovechó su éxtasis para volverla a penetrar.

Lo hizo fuerte, entrando de una sola vez y arrebatándole al fin la barrera que puso fin a la niña y entre dolor y placer la hizo mujer.

...

Terminó y su cuerpo se quedó desplomado por el suyo. Jamás había tenido un clímax de esa manera. Ahora ella lo abrazaba. Lo abrazaba y lo besaba y a él le estaba gustando. Eso no estaba bien. Estaba disfrutando de su calor, de su cariño, de su inocente y desinteresado cariño. Eso no estaba en sus planes, no quería quedarse ahí, refugiado en su cuerpo, pero no podía moverse. Se sentía bien con ella, sentía de alguna manera su amor, sus ganas de retenerlo, se sentía amado y deseado.

¡No! No era amor. Él no la amaba y ella no lo amaba a él. Era sólo la parte más grata de su venganza, no se había enamorado... debía ser la emoción del momento. Las mujeres como ella no amaban... tenía que sacarla de su cama y de su vida... ella no iba a desviarlo de su objetivo y por nada del mundo, por nada, él desistiría de odiarla. Porque... ¡la odiaba!

—Candy...

—¿Sí?— Ya estaba por quedarse dormida bajo su cuerpo.

—Tienes que irte.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no leerán esto hasta mañana por la hora, pero aproveché la inspiración y aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. Ya imagino todas sus especulaciones jajajajaja.**

**Comoaguaparachoc: Tu petición será algo inevitable e inminente, pues la trama lo ameritará tarde o temprano.**

**Mako: "Jack Smith" es un elemento sorpresa jejeje.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Alesita77, Goshy, jhaly baeza, norma Rodriguez, Gina MC, Guest, Yomar, CONNY DE G, AcuaMarine, Maquig, Zucastillo, sofia saldaa, Dulce Lu, Maride de Grand, Loca x Terry, Claus mart, olgaliz, vianyv07, luz rico, myrslayer, ELI DIAZ, Comoaguaparachoc, XOCHITL, Dylan Andry, Mirna, Ana, Dali, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Becky70, gatita, Soadora, Mako, thay, elisablue85, Iris Adriana, skarllet northman, Luisa**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Vio como sus ojos adormilados y cansados se agrandaron de repente, primero por el asombro de su petición, segundos después, recargados de lágrimas, de dolor y de una decepción profunda. Él se retiró de encima de ella para que pudiera levantarse, le costó porque no quería dejarla ir, su corazón, su alma, no querían que se fuera, tampoco su cuerpo luego de haber explorado la calidez del suyo, que al culminar un acto tan bonito, a pesar de las circunstancias, sólo lo invitaba a dormirse junto a ella, en su tierno abrazo.

Candy se sentó un momento en la orilla de la cama y emitió un largo suspiro, con las lágrimas atrapadas, negándose a soltarlas, Terry la observaba, esperaba su reacción. Pero Candy no dijo ni una sola palabra. No decía nada, absolutamente nada, ni un reclamo, ni exigía una explicación. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Terry. ¿Será que en el fondo no había sido tan importante para ella? Sólo un capricho que él le había cumplido.

No, no era eso. Recordó muy bien por qué esa reacción tan resignada de ella._ "Susana me dijo que siguiera adelante, aunque me lastimes..."_ Y justo eso ella estaba haciendo, siempre fue conciente de su destino, se había preparado para ello. ¡Maldita Susana! ¿Cómo pudo aconsejarle eso? No podía dejarla ir así... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Candy finalmente se puso de pie, adolorida, su entrepierna ensangrentada y con otros fluídos que el acto había desprendido. Terry la miró lleno de arrepentimiento. Se percató de la estela de sangre en sus sábanas. Sangre de ella, del dolor que soportó por él al entregarse. Le entregó su primera vez a él, le confió su cuerpo a él y había pagado un alto precio. Había sido suya, sólo suya y él iba a dejarla ir... así iba a echar de su vida a la única mujer que había sido sólo suya, sin condiciones.

—Candy...— Se le acercó e intentó tocarla, buscar su cercanía, pero ella lo esquivó, con su gesto altivo.

—Sólo dame un momento para asearme...— Dijo y se dobló ante la molestia del dolor.

—Candy, olvida lo que dije, puedes... puedes quedarte...

—Voy a asearme y me voy.— Ni siquiera lo miró.

—Por favor, no quise decir eso, quédate...— Le tomó el rostro y la miró a los ojos, pero los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de rabia y dolor.

—¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres que me quede? Ahora el señor ha decidido que me quedo. ¡Puedes irte al diablo! ¿Y sabes qué, Jack? Ni te preocupes, ya no tendrás que verme, ni lidiar con la niñata malcriada y caprichosa que dices que soy, no me volverás a ver nunca, no me cruzaré más en tu vida y espero...— hizo una pausa en la que finalmente aflojó el nudo de su garganta y lloró.— Espero que te lo hayas disfrutado, ganaste una medalla más para tu ego.

Ella consiguió sacarle un par de lágrimas, lo golpeó y lo aturdió sin ni siquiera tocarlo. Desde la muerte de su padre hacía cinco años, Terry no había sido capaz de conmoverse jamás y mucho menos llorar. O arrepentirse de algo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerla sufrir de esa forma tan ruin. Los Andrew eran unos malditos infelices a los que les deseaba la muerte de mil maneras, pero Candy... ella era inocente y él la había arrastrado al infierno por su necedad.

—Candy, hablé sin pensar, realmente no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes, lo digo en serio.— Desesperado tomó sus manos, en un intento de retenerla.

—Sabes, Jack, los Andrew tenemos muchos defectos, no conocemos la humildad, no sabemos perder, pero hay otra cosa que tampoco sabemos, ¡rogar!— Le gritó.— Hice esto... te dejé hacerme el amor porque quise y porque además me enamoré de ti, pero no voy a rogarte, Jack Smith, ¡nunca! Ni teniendo la muerte delante.— Se soltó de sus manos y se encaminaba al baño.

En su confesión, Terry llegó a la suya, pero en silencio. Se había enamorado de ella y eso le daba rabia y le dolía porque simplemente no iba a dejar que se fuera, no todavía. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a perderla, cuando ella descubriera toda la verdad, porque aunque la amaba, no iba a desistir de su venganza, pero tampoco iba a perderla antes de tiempo.

—Entonces, soy yo quien te ruega, Candy.— Se volteó extrañada.— No sé rogar tampoco, pero supongo que me estás enseñando...

—Jack, me voy.— Su firmeza se estaba quebrando, pero aún así mantuvo la altivez.

—Seguiré rogando.— Le dio una sonrisa agridulce.— Toda la noche si es necesario.

Se le acercó y por fin la volvió a besar. Recibiendo todos sus golpes y arañazos, los aguantó todos y no se defendió, pero no dejó de besarla ni un sólo momento hasta que ella se rindió. Cuando él comenzó a abrazarla y acariciarla, ella se asustó.

—Jack...

—Dime.— Enjugó sus lágrimas y la miraba distinto.

—Voy a quedarme, pero... no me lo hagas otra vez todavía, me duele demasiado...

—Sólo quiero que te quedes y duermas conmigo.

—¿Sólo dormir? ¿No me vas a...?

—No, Candy. No soy tan malo como crees, pero si cambias de opinión...

—¡Ya!— Lo empujó.

—¿Quieres la tina?

Se la preparó y luego fue por ella. La tomó en sus brazos, desnuda y la metió en el agua tibia. Candy no podía creer semejante arrebato de ternura luego de que sin miramientos la había corrido.

—¿No entrarás conmigo?

—No te conviene que yo entre contigo, Pecas.

Tomó su jabón y lo frotó contra la suave piel de sus hombros y brazos, lo frotó en sus senos y vientre, luego ella se giró y se inclinó para que él enjabonara su espalda.

—Ahora oleré a hombre... a ti...

—Lo siento, para la próxima vez compraré jabones para ti.— Le dio un beso. Era una versión de Terry muy nueva para ella.

Terminó de bañarla, disfrutándose ese momento. Con ella, para él todo estaba siendo nuevo también, porque todo era puro en ella, tenía esa inocencia tan grande que lo estaba perdiendo y estaban aflorando sentimientos que juró haber enterrado junto con Susana.

—Iré por una toalla para sacarte.

—Pero no quiero salirme todavía...— le hizo pucheros, jamás pensó que amaría un gesto como ese.

Luego de cambiar las sábanas y acomodar la cama, fue por Candy y la sacó envuelta en la toalla, la sentó en la cama y él mismo se puso a secarla.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el Jack de hace un rato?

—¿Qué hiciste **_tú_** con él?

Tras secarla, le puso una de sus camisetas y le prestó un bóxer nuevo que a ella le quedaba como un short.

—¿Me veo sexy?— bromeó ella, conciente que no era un atuendo atractivo precisamente.

—Muy sexy.— Contestó él riéndose.

—¡Mentiroso!

—No miento. Me gusta todo de ti.

Recorrió sus piernas y muslos, pero se quedó con uno de sus pies. Masajeándolo un rato, besándolo.

—¿Qué te traes con mis pies?

—Son preciosos. Y pequeños, muy suaves...

—Mmmm... te tengo a mis pies...— Le dijo mordiéndose los labios con diablura.

—No presumas, pequeña, puede que el viejo Jack vuelva.— Le dio un beso en los labios y fue a bañarse él.

...

Bajo la ducha él pudo meditar. Reconoció ahí su error. Debió haberle hecho caso a George y dejar a Candy fuera desde el principio. Pero siempre había sido un necio y ese era su maldito problema. Ahora se había enamorado de ella, ahora no quería dejarla ir y era una tortura conocer que en cualquier momento iba a perderla. Cuando su venganza se llevara a cabo en su totalidad, ella iba a odiarlo y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no podía derrotar a los Andrew sin dañarse a sí mismo. Le había pasado por la mente decirle la verdad a Candy, pero sabía que ella no lo entendería, sólo vería el engaño y el amor por su familia la cegaría. Ella no iba a quedarse con él tras la caída de sus hermanos ni iba a permanecer junto a él a sabiendas de sus planes. Hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido, pero ya era tarde.

Estaba en sus manos decirle la verdad y no llevar a cabo su venganza por ella, sólo por ella. Pero Albert no merecía ese sacrificio, tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, por la muerte de su padre y además, desistir no le garantizaba que Candy permaneciera a su lado, de hecho, nada le daba esa garantía. Ella era doce años menor, puede que fuera verdad que lo quería, pero en su juventud voluble podrían también cambiar sus sentimientos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ella ya estaba dormida, hecha un ovillo en el lado derecho de la cama, su lado. Se secó y se puso un bóxer, apagó la luz y se acomodó a su lado.

—Jack...— Murmuró su nombre, abriendo los ojos un momento. Terry deseó poder escucharla susurrar su verdadero nombre alguna vez, así dormida o en un arrebato de pasión, eso jamás ocurriría.

—Shhh. Sigue durmiendo.— La acomodó en sus brazos, abrazándola, era raro, pero amó el que ella llevara su olor en la piel, aunque fuera una fragancia tan masculina, con los matices de su propio olor era embriagante.

Se sentía bien dormir así. No recordaba haber dormido así nunca, Susana siempre fue distante a su cariño.

—Candy, si tu apellido no fuera Andrew, todo sería tan distinto...— murmuró y le besó el pelo, conciente de que ella no lo escuchaba.

No había forma de cambiar eso y él, dolorosamente no podría cambiarle el apellido por el suyo, era un amor imposible, un amor que cuando la bomba de la verdad estallara, se convertiría en odio.

...

Terry no podía creer que había dormido ocho horas completas. Desde que pisó la cárcel, con dificultad dormía tres horas seguidas, pero lo despertó la sensación del vacío, de un espacio sobrante.

Se puso de pie y llamó a Candy, la buscó por toda la habitación y no estaba, el pánico lo invadió. Caminó hasta la cocina y el olor lo llevó a ella.

—Buenos días.— Le sonrió alegre.

—Buenos días...— Se fijó en el desastre de la cocina.

—Quise sorprenderte con el desayuno, pero... lo quemé todo...

—Ahora tengo que hacer remodelar mi cocina.

Se le acercó y la cerró en sus brazos, indulgente, dándole el primer beso del día. Sólo llevaba un bóxer, su erección mañanera se incrementó más al entrar en contacto con Candy, pero tenía que calmarse, era posible que ella aún no estuviera lista para repetir.

—Deja eso así, te llevaré a desayunar.

Le agradeció al cielo haber tenido la astucia de decirle a Albert que era muy probable que pasara la noche en casa de una amiga, de lo contrario... estaría pidiendo su cabeza. Sólo rogó porque el rubio no la hubiera llamado, pues su celular yacía en el fondo del lago gracias a Terry.

...

_**Tres meses después**_

—Al, lo mejor sería declararnos en quiebra... tarde o temprano...

—¡Nunca! Además, no estamos en quiebra. Acabo de firmar un contrato con la nueva compañía, así que ya no somos competencia, pronto volverán a verse los dividendos...

—¿Hiciste qué? ¿Sin ni siquiera tomarme en cuenta?— Se quejó Neil.

—¡No tuve otra opción! ¿No te das cuenta que estamos llenos de deudas? Nuestra única salvación era esa...

—Dime que no invertiste todo nuestro dinero en esa locura, dímelo, por favor...— Rogó Neil.

—Quien no se arriesga no gana, hermanito, siempre te lo he dicho.

—¡Y si no ganas! ¿Sabes lo que sería eso? ¡Estaríamos en la puta calle!

—Baja la voz. ¿A caso quieres despertar a mi hijo?

—Espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo, Al.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos? Ya despertaron a William...

Bajó Susana con el pequeño de dos meses en brazos. Niel lo miró bien y se puso blanco como el papel.

—Todo es culpa de Neil, amor. Ya sabes que es más histérico que una vieja con el periodo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues ahora, que el **_tío_** Neil lo duerma.— Susana le entregó el bebé y los nervios por poco lo hacen convulsar.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Nunca has cargado a un niño?

—Hola, hola. Buenos noches a todos. ¡Ay precioso! Estás despierto...— Candy llegaba de una cita con Terry y corrió hacia su sobrino, lo adoraba.

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas tú hasta esta hora?

—No, Al, no lo puedes saber. Y no me deberías preguntar, soy mayor.

—Mira, Candy, por mí puedes tener cincuenta años, mientras vivas aquí...

—¡Ay no! No, no, William, no escuches a este sangrón de tu papá, acaba de cumplir cuarenta y ya sabes como es...

—Candy, no estoy jugando...

—Albert, no quiero discutir, alguien tiene que dormir a este príncipe, cuyo motivo de su desvelo ya me lo imagino, ¿verdad, bombón? Seguro te despertaron estos viejos sangrones.

Y así Candy desapareció con el niño, lo meció en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormido.

—Haces muy buen trabajo como madre, eh...— Apareció Susana.

—Bueno... lo intento...— Ella le sonrió.

—Sólo espero que no te lo tomes muy a pecho, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo...

—No quiero ser testigo de tu asesinato si Albert se entera...

—Tranquila, Susana, eso no va a pasar. Me encantan los niños, pero mientras la madre sea otra.— Le guiñó un ojo y se fue riéndose.

...

—Está quebrado, George. Él mismo me lo confesó, bueno, no a mí, sino a _Jack Smith_. Tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí...— La sonrisa de Terry fue perversa y diabólica.

—No sé por qué presiento que eso no te satisface del todo...— Las canas de George eran muy sabias y suspicaces.

—No sé de qué hablas, George. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor...

George no comentó nada más. Terry se engañaba a sí mismo, bueno, ni a sí mismo, él sabía muy bien lo que pasaría, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se enamoraba, más la amaba y más le dolía saber que iba a perderla.

—De todas formas, no tendrá salvación... desde la cárcel no podrá continuar con los negocios... lo que implicaría un incumplimiento de contrato y... perdería su cuantiosa inversión...

—¿Desde la cárcel?— Preguntó George extrañado.

—El Berto sigue haciendo sus negocios turbios, George, es como único ha mantenido la compañía a flote... por eso, yo lo denunciaré con el I. R. S. y esta vez, no tendrá a nadie más a quien culpar... Estará preso y sin un mísero centavo.

Se envenenó su mirada y tomó dos vasos de la licorera que había en su oficina, en ellos vertió whiskey y brindó junto a George.

—Muy pronto podrás descansar en paz, papá...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy más que satisfecha por la reacción y respaldo que tuvo el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias, chicas. Creo que dentro de poco está de más que les advierta que van a sufrir... pero en fin... Buajajajajaja.**

* * *

**Annita: Bienvenida, es un honor saber que lo escribo se roba algo de tu tiempo, gracias.**

* * *

**AZUKRITA: Espero que la depre se te pase pronto, es horrible. Oye, ¿no me habías dicho una vez que eras fan de Albert...? ¿Mi arrogante neandertal te ha robado el corazón? Jajajajaja**

* * *

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Maride de Grand, Becky70, norma Rodriguez, AcuaMarine, Aneiram, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Yomar, Alesita77, Dulce Lu, Dylan Andry, Gina MC, Odette e arriagada, Loca x Terry, thay, luz rico, vianyv07, bettysuazo, Maquig, ELI DIAZ, Zucastillo, dulce maria, Rdelal, annita, myrslayer, Alheli, cerezza0977, Guest, Ana, AZUKRITA, Claus mart, Iris Adriana, Luisa, Soadora, LizCarter, maria1972, gatita, elisablue85, skarllet northman**

* * *

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_**Dos meses después**_

En total, Candy y Terry llevaban cinco meses de relación y ocho de haberse conocido. El mundo parecía ser perfecto para ella, que no conocía el infierno interno con el que Terry luchaba todos los días, porque cada día junto a ella, cada mes que pasaba lo acercaba más a su destino, a perderla.

Candy era feliz con _Jack_, pasaba con él momentos y noches de ensueño. Era cierto que a menudo tenía que lidiar con sus cambios de humor repentinos, con sus ataques de celos y constantemente discutían, pero terminaban buscándose y amándose, olvidando las riñas, aunque muchas veces ella lo provocaba a propósito, le gustaba verlo rabiar para luego calmarlo con su cuerpo, era testaruda, pero de vez en cuando, le gustaba dejarse dominar por él, total ninguno de los dos salía perdiendo en esas circunstancias.

Sólo había algo que no dejaba disfrutar a Candy la relación a plenitud, el saber que sus hermanos pondrían el grito al cielo y que eran capaces de hacerla dejar Nueva York. Y había algo más. Los misterios de _Jack_. No sabía a qué se dedicaba exactamente, no conocía a nadie de su familia y se negaba rotundamente a intentar conocer a la de ella, habían discutido bastante por ello.

—¡Candy! ¡Qué bueno que estés en casa! Has caído del cielo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Necesito que cuides a William.

—¿Qué? Pero Susana, yo tengo una cita...

—Es urgente, Candy, por favor... la señora Rita está enferma y no puede quedarse con él...

—¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Bueno, estaré en el hospital un par de días...

—¡Un par de días!

—Albert volverá de noche y además la señora Rita vendrá desde mañana, sólo necesito que te quedes con él hoy, por favor...

Ante la sonrisa desdentada de William Candy bajó sus defensas. El pequeño regordete de pelo rojizo y ojos ambarinos se había convertido en su debilidad. Pero ella tenía otra debilidad; Terry. ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¡Bueno que le pasara! Si habría seguido directo de la universidad al apartamento de él eso no hubiera pasado, pero ¡no! Ella tuvo que pasar primero a su casa para arreglarse más de lo que ya estaba.

...

—Candy... ¿y ese niño?— Preguntó Terry asombrado al ver que se presentara en su puerta con el bebé en brazos.

—Es mi sobrino. Me han dejado de niñera sin... sin tomarme en cuenta.

—Pero entonces por qué no te quedaste...

—Ya te explico. Toma, cárgalo un momento, estoy que me orino encima.— Le dejó el niño a Terry y corrió al baño.

Terry no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Tener en brazos al hijo de Susana y Albert. Recuerdos amargos lo invadieron. El pequeño le sonrió, inocente a todo, metiéndose un puñito a la boca y los ojos de él se aguaron. Se preguntó cómo habría sido el suyo, si hubiera sido tal vez una niña... En esos momentos debía estar cumpliendo cinco años, pero Susana decidió que no naciera.

—¡Ya volví! ¿Cómo se portó mi pequeño novio?— Ella volvió a cargarlo.

—¿Tu pequeño novio?

—Así lo llamo. No me deja ni a sol ni a sombra... pobre...— Los ojos de Candy se angustiaron.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Terry observaba a Candy con detenimiento y en silencio. Había devoción de su parte hacia ese niño. Tenía habilidad para estar hablando hasta por los codos y a la vez, darle su biberón. Terry no podía imaginarse a Susana en ese rol. Sin embargo, para Candy era algo innato.

—Veo que te adora.

—No lo culpo. Pienso que él sufre...

—¿Por qué? Yo lo veo todo sonrisas contigo.

—Tal vez sean sólo ideas mías, pero... creo que Susana no lo quiere...— El gesto de Terry se endureció. No le extrañó para nada que eso fuera cierto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nunca está en casa y cuando está... mayormente está durmiendo, dejó de lactarlo, nunca se encarga de dormirlo, siempre es su niñera o yo. El pequeño vive anhelando que ella lo cargue, le hace falta su mamá...— Expresó finalmente a punto de llorar.

—Tal vez algunas mujeres no nacieron para ser madres, Candy...— Terry le acarició el rostro.

—¿Entonces para qué tienen hijos? Si no van a quererlos...

Se puso a mecer al niño con mucha dulzura y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Terry la miraba en silencio, sufriendo callado. Algún día ella se casaría y tendría hijos. Y no serían suyos, él sabía que no tenía cupo en su futuro.

No podía negar que alguna vez se le hubiera pasado por la mente embarazarla y de esa forma atarla a su vida, retenerla, pero despertaba pronto de esos absurdos pensamientos. Ya bastante daño iba a hacerle, su odio estaba garantizado no iba encima a dejarle una criatura en esas circunstancias que creciera también odiándolo o que en el peor de los casos, al igual que Susana, ella decidiera no tenerlo.

—No quisiera calumniar a mi cuñada... tal vez... tal vez estoy loca, pero... Willy no se parece en nada a Albert. Ni siquiera a ella.— Los ojos de Terry brillaron de Malicia.

—Jajajajajaja.

—¿De qué te ries, Jack? Eso no es gracioso, lo digo en serio...

—De nada... sígueme contando, ¿a quién se parece el niño?— Sus ojos llenitos de maldad y Candy desconcertada.

—Bueno... no es que no se parezca a nadie... se parece bastante a mi otro hermano, Neil...

—Jajajajajajaja. Jajajajajajaja.— Terry no podía parar de reirse y Candy no entendía la razón.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Ya me lo has despertado.

—Nada, cielo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Albert Jr. se parezca al _tío_ Neil? Jajajajajajajaja.

...

Candy dejó el bebé acostadito en la habitación de huéspedes, metió las almohadas debajo del edredón, de modo que tuviera muros que no le permitieran caerse y dejó la puerta abierta para escucharlo si lloraba.

—Sé que debí quedarme en casa con él, pero te extrañaba mucho.— Lo abrazó y lo comenzó a besar.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho. Me hiciste tanta falta...

Correspondió a su besos, la acarició con tantas ansias que ella se desconcertó. Terry temía que cualquier día fuera el último. La cargó para llevarla a su habitación. En el camino, iba desabotonando su blusa, besándole el cuello, llenándola de caricias divinas.

Sus manos viajaban por su piel, acariciándola con desenfreno, pero a la vez, con mucha ternura. Ya la había despojado de la blusa y el sostén, quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba y la acostó en la cama, sólo le quedaban la falda y las bragas. Llenó de besos esa cintura y probó la delicia de sus pechos, ahora más llenos y voluptuosos, gracias a él que la había hecho mujer tantas veces.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, metió su mano dentro de su falda, acariciando su sexo a través de las bragas.

—Jack, te amo...— Le soltó mediante las sensaciones, abrazándolo con las piernas y sujetándole la nuca, gozando de sus besos en el cuello y las marcas que siempre le dejaba.

—Te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto...— a pesar del deseo, estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo le haría para vivir sin ella?

Le alzó la falda y le bajó las bragas, arañando sus nalgas y muslos en el proceso. Su excitación desprendía un olor que lo atraía, en un instinto salvaje.

—Jack... ¡Aaahh!

Colgó sus pies en su cuello mientras Terry le hacía el amor con la boca. Sentía escalofríos, la piel se le erizaba, sus pies sentían ese cosquilleo y se movía al mismo ritmo de su lengua ahí, acariciando divino.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! No te salgas de ahí...— Y la obedeció, subiendo las manos para alcanzar sus pechos, acariciarle los pezones, apretárselos suavemente.

Había disfrutado enseñándole todo a ella y descubriendo él mismo cosas que ni ella se conocía. Candy era lo más bello de su vida y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberla dejado entrar en su vida.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh!— Ella se había corrido y él sostenía su cuerpo febril muy firme.

—Te amo...

Se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, entró en ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. La besó con tantas ansias y la embestía con fuerza, con pasión. Disfrutaba su cara, sus gestos, la forma placentera y entregada con que ella siempre lo recibía. Oh y se movía.

—Quiero practicar yo arriba.— Y sin esperar la respuesta de él, giró y quedó encima.— ¿de adelante hacia atrás o en círculos?

—Hasta en el aire, linda.— La comenzó a mover él al principio, pero luego tomó el control ella.

Era glorioso para él verla desconectarse del mundo, cerrar los ojos y treparlo, disfrutando y con esos movimientos y sus gestos de placer... el sentir como sus músculos vaginales se apretaban contra su miembro al correrse era suficiente para terminar él. Fue incotrolable su eyaculación, se aferraba fuerte a su cintura, dejándole las huellas de sus manos marcadas y dentro la lluvia de su placer culminado.

—¡Aahh! Necesito un baño.— Expresó echándose sobre él, agotada y sudada, pero feliz, satisfecha.

...

—¡Grrrrr! ¡No entiendo nada!

—Candy, ¿qué te pasa?— Terry bajó el volumen al televisor.

—¡Esta maldita carrera la odio! No entiendo cómo hacer las nóminas... eso de tiempo y medio, doble tiempo... ¡bah!— Lanzó al suelo su cuaderno.

—Cálmate, respira... ¿okay?— Le sujetó el rostro airado.

—Está bien...

—Te lo explicaré una vez más. Si el empleado gana por hora $8.50 y excedió la jornada de ocho horas por día, trabajando diez, en días de semana, esas dos horas se le pagan a tiempo y medio, es decir, a $12.75 ...

Y en minutos, Candy terminó la tarea, comprendiendo toda la lección, pero quedando muy intrigada en cuanto el conocimiento de Terry.

—Jack...

—¿Sí?

—Una vez más, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿qué es lo que haces...?

—Candy, ya hablamos de eso...

—¡No! Lo que has hecho es avadirme y darme explicaciones a medias... ¡quiero saber de ti! Quiero saber... ¿quiénes son tus padres? ¿Por qué no podemos salir juntos como una pareja normal? ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Cansada!— Estalló.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿A caso no eres feliz así como estamos?

—¡No! Porque siento que me ocultas algo. Siento que... que no eres sincero y eso no me deja tranquila...

Terry y su tranquilidad se estaban haciendo pedazos. Habían tantas mentiras, tantas medias verdades, desde el principio, inició la relación con mentiras, con malas intenciones y ahora... su mundo se caía.

—Candy, yo te amo. Te amo demasiado y me cuesta vivir sabiendo que te voy a perder.

—¿Por qué me vas a perder? ¿De qué hablas?

—Si yo te digo quien soy... las cosas que he hecho... tú me vas a odiar...

—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué? No me has hecho nada...

—Candy, no me preguntes más... lo sabrás tarde o temprano. Y te irás.— Dijo tragando grueso. Los ojos de ella se aguaron.

—¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Ahora!— Lo jaló del brazo para que la encarara.

—No, Candy. No me odies antes de tiempo, por favor...— La tomó por la cintura y le suplicó.

—Jack... no sé qué será eso tan grave que has hecho, pero... te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me digas la verdad ahora... prometo escucharte...

Sus ojos eran sinceros, pero Terry sabía que tan pronto su lengua se soltara, el odio de ella iba a desatarse e iba a salir corriendo de su vida, maldiciéndolo por todo el camino.

—Candy... ¿tú me amas?

—¡Claro que te amo! Te amo y pienso seguir contigo mucho más tiempo, pero necesito saber quién eres, en dónde me estoy metiendo, ponte en mi lugar por favor...

—¿Te quedarías conmigo sin importar nada de lo que te puedas enterar de mí?

—Jack... me estás asustando. ¿Mataste a alguien?

—No, Candy...

—¡Entonces! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

Terry se rió para sus adentros. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave? Toda su familia en la ruina por su culpa, su amado hermano preso y todo gracias a él, a Terrence Grandchester, porque Jack Smith, el que ella conocía no existía.

—Candy, quiero pedirte algo.

—Adelante.— Se econgió de hombros.

—Quiero que me prometas que no me vas a dejar, que pase lo que pase te quedarás conmigo.— Desesperado estaba jugando su última carta.

—Jack, no puedo prometerte algo así si al menos no eres sincero...

—Entonces, Candy, vete ahora.— Dijo con amargura.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Te irás de todas formas. Así que cuanto antes, mejor.

Ella no lo podía creer. ¿La estaba terminando? ¿Por no querer ser sincero? Estaba echándola de su vida como si nada, como a un zapato viejo...

—¡Eres un imbécil! Y tienes razón. ¡Te odio!— ¡plaf! Lo abofeteó.

Caminó hacia la puerta, ya para irse. Con todos los sueños rotos, llorando, reconociendo que lo extrañaría horrores. Que no sabía y dudaba de que fuera tan fuerte como para no buscarlo más. Pero él le había dicho que la amaba, repetidas veces, prácticamente le había rogado que no lo dejara. No, no era tan fuerte, volteó.

—Te lo prometo.— Murmuró rendida, con la cara mojada, pero con su gesto orgulloso. Terry corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, muy fuerte.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—Algo más... vente conmigo.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo?— Preguntó entre preocupación y alegría.

—Sí.

—Estará un poco difícil convencer a mi hermano, pero... ¡sí! Quiero vivir contigo aquí.— Expresó con una gran sonrisa.

—No, Candy, no es aquí...

—¿Y adónde?

—A Escocia...—Candy necesitó un buen tiempo para reaccionar.

—¿A Escocia? Jack... ¡te volviste loco!

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas tus maletas y nos vayamos ahora mismo. Aún tienes tiempo para que lo pienses...

...

_**Un mes después**_

—¡Ayyy!

—¿Susana, qué te pasa?

—¡Ahhh! Me duele...

Albert encendió la luz, era de madrugada. Susana de doblaba del dolor, se tocaba el trasero y gritaba desesperada.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes?

Al ver que no podía ni hablar, él la revisó.

—¡Por Dios!— Exclamó con horror.

Los glúteos de Susana estaban hinchados y ennegrecidos, deformes. Albert corrió hacia el hospital con ella.

Fue todo un mes de angustia para todos. Susana había adquirido una fuerte bacteria en su última cirugía y ahora luchaba por su vida.

—Lo siento, señor, Andrew. Hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero ya no se le pueden practicar más cirugías. La bacteria se ha seguido extendiendo... ha llegado a sus piernas, así como también la necrosis se ha extendido...

—¿Entonces? ¿No se puede hacer nada?

—Lo siento. Y si la necrosis continúa... pronto se gangrenarán sus piernas e inevitablemente... tendremos que amputarlas.

—¡Qué!— Horrorizado sería la expresión que acompañaría a Albert por mucho tiempo.

...

El mundo de Albert se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Sus finanzas estaban en jaque, su única esperanza era el proyecto nuevo con Jack Smith y su esposa... su esposa ni siquiera quería verlo y él mismo no encontraba la manera de encararla.

—Susana, te traje a William un rato, él...

—¡Llévatelo!

—Pero, Sussy...

—¡Dije que te lo lleves! No quiero que nadie entre a este cuarto a nada. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! Y menos a ese mocoso. ¡Por su culpa me pasó esto! Si él no hubiera nacido mi cuerpo estaría perfecto...

—Susana, ¡por Dios! ¿Te estás escuchando?

—Sal de aquí, Candy.— Exigió con un llanto furioso, tratando de incorporarse, mostrando los muñones de sus piernas vendadas.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y con él lo inevitable.

—¡Neil! ¿Qué hace el I. R. S. aquí?

—No lo sé, Albert... están revisando todo... Hay una demanda contra nosotros.

—¿Qué demanda?— A Albert se le fue el corazón al suelo.

—MSM Inssurance se ha dado cuenta de la estafa con sus clientes fallecidos...

—No... ¡No! Eso no puede ser... Nos quedaremos en la calle, Neil, ¡en la puta calle!

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Al? Quedarnos en la calle sería una bendición. ¡El I. R. S. está aquí! ¡Van a meternos presos!

—No... eso no va a pasar...

—¡Albert! ¿ a dónde vas?

El rubio logró burlar a los agentes federales y se dirigió a Safe Steps, tenía que ver a Jack Smith.

—¿Y por qué los del I. R. S. te están pisando los talones?

—No lo sé, Jack. Pero estoy desesperado. Necesito ayuda...

—¿Qué clase de ayuda, Albert Andrew?

—Verás, suponiendo que encuentren algo en mi contra y me... me arresten, necesito dinero para salir libre al menos durante el juicio... para poder cumplir con nuestro contrato...

—¿Le temes a la cárcel, _Willy_?— Albert lo miró extrañado. Sólo su difunto padre lo llamaba de esa manera.

Pero los agentes habían seguido a Albert y lo encontraron, invadiendo la oficina de "Jack Smith".

—William Andrew, queda arrestado por...

—¡No! Esperen...

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio...

—¡Jack! Recuerda lo que te pedí... ¡Jack!

Terry caminó hasta afuera, hacia donde Albert iba siendo escoltado y sin que los agentes se percataran, fue despojándose de la máscara, la peluca, el bigote falso, todo. Albert lo miró con horror a la vez que le hundían la cabeza para que entrara a la camioneta que lo transportaba a su destino.

...

—¡Tony!— Candy corrió hacia su hermano con alegría.

—Candy...— Estaba abatido, llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, Anthony?

—¿Aún no te enteras?

—¿De qué?

—Albert y Neil... están presos...

—¿Presos? Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Ven, Candy, es tiempo de que sepas la verdad.— La acompañó hasta su cuarto.

—Siempre hubo una guerra de poder entre Albert y Terrence, todo el tiempo. Cuando papá votó a favor de Terrence para presidente de la compañía, Albert se puso furioso... y junto a Neil... lo incriminó en una serie de negocios turbios... el caso es que a Terrence lo arrestaron y lo sentenciaron a cinco años...

—¿Y era inocente? ¿Ese hombre era inocente?

—Totalmente, Candy.

—No puedo creerlo... Mis hermanos... capaces de algo así. ¿Y tú lo supiste todo el tiempo?

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, bien sabes que yo ni me asomo por los negocios de la familia, pero conocí a Terry, así le llamaban y aunque era un tipo pedante y algo arrogante, no era mala persona, al menos jugaba limpio... Le supliqué a Albert que no continuara, que dijera la verdad. Candy, vi a su padre morir en pleno juicio... Albert no tiene escrúpulos ni conciencia, Candy... no conforme con eso, se casó con Susana... quien entonces era la esposa de Terry.

Mientras Candy más escuchaba, más se horrorizaba y más se decepcionaba.

—Pero... ¿ahora por qué están presos Albert y Neil?

—Por lo mismo por lo que incriminaron a Terrence. Albert nunca abandonó sus jugarretas, tampoco Neil... supongo que la vida finalmente les cobró la injusticia.

—No puedo creerlo... quiero pensar que estoy soñando... ¿papá sabía de esto?

—A consecuencia de ello, finalmente murió, de decepción, aunque Albert y Neil no lo quieran aceptar.

—He tenido una venda todo este tiempo... ¡qué clase de familia son ustedes!

—Lo siento, Candy. Y hay más.

—¿Más?

—Estamos en quiebra. Todo lo que tenemos había sido dado en garantía y otras cosas serán embargadas, incluyendo esta casa.

—¿Cómo? O sea... ¿estamos en la calle?

—Así es. Pero no te preocupes, Candy, yo no te dejaré sola, tengo ahorros... te llevaré conmigo...

El mundo de Candy era otro que se hacía pedazos. Toda la verdad de golpe, sentía que no conocía ni a su propia familia. Fue corriendo a casa de Terry. Necesitaba verlo, refugiarse en él.

—Candy...

—¡Jack!— Llorando corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó a sabiendas de que era obvio.

—Mis hermanos, Jack... son todos unos mentirosos. ¡Unos delincuentes!— Se desbordó en llanto, la voz cortada y Terry con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—Cálmate, mi amor, por favor...

—Terry, te estás perdiendo toda la noticia. ¡Por fin están presos esos infelices! Por fin los Andrew pagarán por lo que te hicieron...

Apareció Eleanor y Candy se salió de los brazos de Terry.

—Candy...

—Terry... ¿Tú eres Terrence Grandchester?

Se alejó con horror, sus ojos perdidos y un llanto que temblaba en sus pupilas.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que se encuentren bien y estén pasando un lindo domingo... digo, ¿no? Jajajajaja.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**norma Rodriguez, Loca x Terry, AngieArdley, Cassandra Andrew, Gina MC, Becky70, Dylan Andry, CONNY DE G, Karin, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, luz rico, Maquig, Isabel, Dulce Lu, LizCarter, Ana, AcuaMarine, thay, bruna, Soadora, Dali, Alesita77, Iris Adriana, vianyv07, Jazmin reyes, fran, MARIA 1972, ELI DIAZ, elisablue85, vero, myrslayer, clauseri, Zucastillo, gatita, Yomar, Anieram, Mako, Claus mart, gra, Luisa, Comoaguaparachoc, Guest, skarllet northman**

**Un beso y hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

** Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

A Terry se le cayó el mundo en pedazos. Se había bajado el telón y tras tanto orgullo, tanto supuesto odio, estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba entonces. No podía hablar, no sabía qué decir y mucho menos mentir.

—Candy, lo siento, no sé cómo explicarte cómo pasó todo, pero déjame que por lo menos lo intente...

—Jack Smith...—Se rió con ironía.— Nada de esto fue casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Siéntate, por favor voy a decirte toda la verdad...

—¡Yo ya sé la verdad! ¡Sé quien eres y lo que te hicieron!

—¿Lo sabes?

—Conozco la historia, pero evidentemente no conocía al personaje principal... Terry... ¡Terrence Grandchester!

Las lágrimas caían al igual que el muro de su orgullo y su dignidad. Oche meses viviendo en una mentira, en una sátira.

—Tú supiste quien era yo desde el principio... todas las veces que nos cruzamos no... no fue casual. ¡Planificaste todo esto!

—No lo niego...—admitió.

—Sería el colmo del cinismo...

—Pero eso fue al principio, Candy. Al principio no te conocía, eras una Andrew más y mi único objetivo era destruirte...

—¿Destruirme? ¡Misión cumplida! Felicidades...— Aplaudió con sarcasmo.

—No hay nada de grato en esto, Candy. Yo te amo. En eso no te he mentido, ¡te lo juro!

—¡Cuánto debiste haberte reído! Se te hizo todo tan fácil... nunca sentiste nada, me hacías el amor sin sentir nada, yo me entregaba y tú te reías...

—No, no... eso jamás fue así...— se le acercó para abrazarla, recibiendo un empujón en respuesta.

—Terry... ¿ella es la hija de...?— Eleanor por fin se atrevió a hablar, comprendiéndolo todo.

—Mamá, déjanos solos.

—Pero... ¿cómo pudiste?

—¡Déjanos solos, mamá!

Eleanor dio un repingo y se retiró. A Candy le faltaba el aire. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo no respondía, le faltaban las energías, deseaba estar soñando.

—Mi sed de justicia me cegó, Candy.

—¿Justicia? Tienes un extraño concepto de esa palabra, Jack... Terrence. ¿Yo qué te hice?— Más que rabia, en sus ojos había un dolor grande y profundo. Una decepción enorme que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Terry.

—Tú no me hiciste nada, yo estaba ciego y sólo deseaba verlos a todos caer, quería hacerlos pagar por lo que me hicieron a mí y a mi familia, pero me enamoré de ti, te lo juro por Dios, por favor, créeme.

Consiguió abrazarla, pero ella no correspondía. Él la había llenado de mentiras, ella había amado a un personaje ficticio, al hombre que tenía delante no lo conocía, sin embargo lo amaba, pero la había traicionado y el orgullo herido estaba pesando más que el amor.

—No estoy molesta porque te hayas vengado, no estoy molesta porque mis hermanos estén pagando por lo que te hicieron, ya Anthony me lo contó...

—Entonces... si ya lo sabes, ¿tengo una oportunidad de que me perdones a pesar de todo?— La soltó de su abrazo, pues no consiguió que ella correspondiera, su frío le estaba llegando hasta los huesos.

—Lo que me duele es lo que me hiciste a mí. Las mentiras, tus verdaderas intenciones... Albert te quitó a Susana y tú le devolviste el favor conmigo...

A esa conclusión llegó con tal amargura que quemaba. Susana y ella habían compartido el mismo hombre. Terry amaba a Susana, tal vez la amaba todavía... tal vez... mientras le hacía el amor pensaba en ella. Quería vomitar de sólo pensarlo.

—Todo eso fue antes de enamorarme, yo me arrepentí desde... desde que te besé, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te besé?— Le acarició la cara un momento.

—No.— Le mintió y lo miró a los ojos, eso le dio coraje a él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

—Yo a ti no te he prometido nada.— Su gesto era altivo y las lágrimas habían cesado, no estaba mostrando ninguna sensibilidad, tampoco compasión.

—Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo sin importar lo que...

—Eso se lo prometí a _Jack Smith_ y lamentablemente, él no existe, así que no hay promesa.— Se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, ya para salir, Terry se la cerró de un portazo y la retuvo.

—¡No te dejaré ir!

—¡Suéltame!— Lo empujó y lo arañó.

—Eres mía. Quieras o no.

La besó a la fuerza y por un momento, porque lo amaba desgraciadamente y sin remedio, se dejó llevar, era la última vez que lo vería y ese sería el último beso, sólo pero eso lo permitió, sentir su cuerpo caliente una vez más y sus labios destrozando los suyos.

—¡Yo no soy de nadie!— Lo empujó lejos de ella otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no pudo evitar las lágrimas, a pesar de su gesto altivo.

—Candy, ya no sé que más hacer o decirte para que me creas que te amo. Eres... eres lo único bueno que había en tu familia, eres lo único hermoso en mi vida, tú me cambiaste...

—¡No te creo! Fue fácil engañarme una vez y espero... que te hayas divertido mucho, porque nunca más, "Terry", nunca más...— Decía en pausa, su mirada endurecida y cada vez se alejaba más de él.

—¿Si te hubiera dicho la verdad antes, hubieras estado conmigo?— La enfrentó con esa perspectiva.

—Ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado. Pero eso sí, ahora mismo no te estaría odiando...— reconoció con dolor, con ese atasco doloroso en la garganta.

—Candy, puedo arreglarlo, puedo demostrarte...

—Es tarde para eso. Saborea tu venganza.

De nada valieron los intentos, ni siquiera la fuerza con la que intentó retenerla varias veces. Porque la defensa de ella no estaba en su fuerza física, estaba en esos ojos que lo miraban sin calor, llenos de rencor, sin duda, jamás lo mirarían como antes y ese fue el precio de su venganza. Ella salió de su vida.

...

Candy se encontró a un Albert que había envejecido en pocos días, la barba crecida, los ojos llorosos e hinchados, la sombra de un hombre y dolía. A pesar de todas las mentiras, de todo lo que se había enterado, simplemente no podía odiarlo, lejos de eso, lo abrazó.

—Candy...— Lloró como un niño en sus brazos.— Lo siento mucho.

—Albert, yo también lo siento, no te imaginas cuanto...

—Siéntate...— Le sacó una silla y juntos se sentaron en el área de visita.

—¿Y Neil?

—A él no le ha ido muy bien aquí, Candy... está en la enfermería.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte algo, Albert... ¿por qué?

—Por el dinero, Candy. El poder... el dinero no es amigo de nadie.

—¿Y valió la pena, Al? Mandaste a la cárcel a un hombre inocente...

—¿Cómo suspiste tú...?

—Lo sé todo, ya no tiene caso que me mientas. Nos quedamos sin nada... ¿te has preguntado qué pasará con tu hijo y tu esposa? Mientras hacías tus cosas, ¿pensaste en nosotros? ¿En tu familia?

—Candy, no me reproches más...

—¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que Terrence querría vengarse?

—Lo subestimé... ¡maldito!

—Le quitaste a su esposa... le quitaste todo...

—¿Y a ti por qué te afecta tanto lo que pase con ese imbécil?

—Porque ese imbécil... hizo conmigo lo mismo que tú con Susana.— Dijo con rabia y gruesas lágrimas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Candy?

—_Jack Smith_... Así dijo que se llamaba. Me arrastró a su vida, a su sed de venganza y a su cama...

—¡Ese hijo de perra te...!

—Te devolvió el favor con creces...

...

—Señor, los Cornwell están aquí para...

—Te dije que no quiero recibir a nadie, George.

—Pero es la tercera vez que vienen y...

—¡Que no quiero ver a nadie! ¡Maldita sea!— Terry arrojó la botella de ron contra la pared, haciéndola pedazos.

Así llevaba dos semanas. Su mundo estaba a la deriva. Había ganado mucho, tenía mucho dinero, había recuperado la compañía y los desgraciados Andrew estaban pagando, pero había perdido lo más grande que había conocido. Descubrió que la victoria tenía un sabor amargo y que la venganza estaba sobrevalorada. No hallaba en ella contentamiento ni satisfacción.

Lo que él quería en ese momento era volver a verla, besarla, abrigarla en sus brazos y protegerla. Sabía que había quedado en la ruina. Sabía que esa pobre niña no iba a poder enfrartarse a un mundo que no conocía... el tenía en sus manos la forma de darle el mundo, pero ella lo odiaba.

—¡Aarrggg!— Dio un puñetazo al espejo en que se miraba, cortándose los nudillos con los cristales rotos.

La extrañaba. La veía en todas partes. Candy desafiándolo, peleando de vuelta siempre. Candy sentada en su regazo, contándole cómo estuvo su día. Candy cantando alguna canción pegajosa de la radio, Candy doblegándole la voluntad, haciéndolo complacerla en todos los caprichos...

—¡Ya está! Pásame el otro.— Él la había cargado sobre sus hombros y ella guardaba los vasos limpios en los gabinetes altos. Y cosas como esas, puros caprichos y tonterías habían sido su vida juntos.

—Quería verme sexy, pero... me sobra tela para los pechos...— Expresó frustrada la primera vez que quiso sorprenderlo con una babydoll.

Él se había enamorado de esa inocencia, de lo pura y dulcemente cruel que ella podía ser. Ella había traído luz a su vida, le había devuelto la juventud y la alegría. Tal vez debió haberla dejado fuera...

—¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí, Candy Andrew!

...

—Susana, soy yo, Candy...

—Adelante.— Respondió Susana con sequedad. Estaba en la cama, no salía de ahí. Ella misma había envejecido diez años en pocos meses, sus ojos no tenían luz y su pelo había perdido el brillo.

—Susana... ya nos llegó el aviso para embargar la casa, necesito saber... si tienes a algún familiar... ¿alguien a donde puedas irte y te cuiden...?

—¡Claro! ¿Quién quiere lidiar ahora con una lisiada?

—Lo lamento mucho, ya no tenemos nada...

—Sí... Se lo debemos a Terry Grandchester, ¡a tu Jack!— Le gritó.

Candy la miró con rencor y salió de la habitación. Se sentía enferma de todo. La mentira que había vivido con Terry, estaba en depresión. Se encerró por última vez en la que ya no sería más su habitación.

—¡Maldito Jack! Terry o como te llames... ¡Te odio!— Gritó.

Pero a la vez, iba recordando sus caricias, sus besos. Una película de todo lo vivido.

—Te llamé varias veces, pensé que te había pasado algo... ¿por qué no me contestaste?— Le preguntó Terry luego del beso cuando llegó a su apartamento. El diablillo de Candy se posó en su hombro.

—Lo siento, mi amor... ya sabes, Tom invitándome a comer helados a último momento...— Lo miró con malicia esperando la reacción que no tardó en llegar, la apartó de sus brazos.

—¿Llegaste tarde porque estabas con el idiota ese?— La enfrentó con sus ojos de fuego y su agarre violento.

—Sí... sólo fue un helado y un paseo...

—¡Y una mierda! Puedes decirle a ese imbécil que vaya a invitar a su maldita...

—Mmmm... enójate un poquito más, por favor...— le pidió mordiéndose los labios.

—Candy... ¿montaste todo esto a propósito?— Le tomó fuerte el mentón y sus ojitos morbosos sonreían.

—Sí...— Se relamió los labios.

—No tiene ni puta gracia.

—¿No? ¿Seguro?— Ya jadeaba. Porque así mismo, de pie, la tomó y la hizo suya como tantas veces.

Y el triste desenlace dolía. Era difícil, ya dos semanas cumplidas del engaño, vivir sin él. Porque él se había vuelto todo su mundo, su vida entera, no pensaba en otra cosa a cada hora y minuto del día.

Y sin duda, Terry la había arruinado para los "hombres buenos" y sobretodo para los jóvenes de su edad. A esos los trataba de lejos. Toda su vida había estado prácticamente entre adultos, entre hombres mayores, como sus hermanos y para colmo, el hombre que la marcó... doce años mayor. Experimentado, diestro, conocedor de los puntos exactos del delirio y el placer. Con la habilidad perfecta para hacerla subir y caer.

...

—Ya arreglé todo con la tía Elroy, Candy. Dijo que está encantada de recibirte.

—Pero Tony, yo quería irme contigo...

—Lo sé, linda, pero ella te puede ofrecer mejores cosas, estarás más cómoda ahí.— Le acarició la cara.

Ya tenían sus maletas hechas y le decían adiós a esa casa en la que habían vivido toda la vida, en la que habían tantos recuerdos dulces y amargos. En medio de todo, el inocente bebé reía en los brazos de Candy.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con William?

—Susana me cedió la custodia; Brenda y yo lo criaremos.

—Lo voy a extrañar tanto...

—Y él a ti.

—¿Y Susana... ella a dónde irá?

—No tengo idea, Susana... está en otro mundo...

Y esa misma noche, Candy llegó a Chicago. Fue recibida con un abrazo caluroso de una mujer mayor que ella ya no recordaba.

—¡Mi niña! Estás igual que siempre, la misma carita de pillina.

—Hola, tía Elroy...

—Cuando eras pequeña me llamabas "tía Roy Roy".

—Jajaja. No lo recuerdo.

—Pasa, linda.

Candy pasó a la casa, no era una mansión, pero era grande y amplia, muy linda, muy bien decorada y limpia. Elroy era la hermana de su madre, Rosemary. Habían fotos familiares por todas partes, Candy no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarlas.

—Mamá, ¿has visto mi camisa negra, la que tiene...?— Un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años apareció de pronto en jeans, descalzo y sin camisa, mostrando en su abdomen uno kilos de más, nada sexy.

—Debe estar en el canasto de la ropa que recién lavé. John, ¿recuerdas a Candy?

—¡Claro! Sólo que la última vez que la vi no estaba así de... guapa.— Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, ella sonrió incómoda.

—Cariño, ¿podrías subir las maletas de Candy y mostrarle su habitación?

—Por supuesto.

Candy lo siguió escaleras arriba. Le hacía gracia ver su grasa corporal moviéndose como gelatina mientras subía cada escalón.

—Es el cuarto más pequeño, pero es fresco.

—Se ve acogedor...— comentó ella mientras lo miraba de reojo, el pelo rubio y ondulado como el suyo, desaliñado y a pesar de la adultez, aún tenía rastros de acné, no era muy alto que se dijera.

—Y la cama es muy cómoda...— Sonrió con sus dientes torcidos y alguna presencia de sarro, sentándose en la cama con toda confianza, como si fuesen los primos del alma.

—John... no quiero ser grosera, pero... estoy un poco cansada del viaje y me gustaría...— señaló la cama.

—¡Claro!— Se puso de pie.— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me avisas.

—Cuenta con ello...— Dijo Candy sarcástica y cerró la puerta cuando él se fue.

...

No había dormido nada bien. Había soñado muchas veces que dormía con Terry, hasta juró haberlo sentido en su cama, pero cuando despertaba, lo recordaba todo. Era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida... y algún día, un nuevo amor, porque iba a olvidarlo, iba a sacárselo del alma con las mismas fuerzas con que una vez lo dejó entrar.

—¡Candy!— Su tía la estaba despertando a las siete de la mañana, cuando a penas había retomado el sueño nuevamente.

—¿Eh?

—Ya es tarde. Necesito que me ayudes en la floristería.

—¿Floristería?— Preguntó aún con la modorra.

—¡Claro! De pequeña, cuando Rosy te traía te fascinaba ayudarme con las flores.

Y ahí estaba Candy una hora después. En la vida ordinaria que jamás imaginó.

—Cuidado con las espinas, linda.

Tenía ya todas las manos lastimadas por las espinas y a penas era el primer día. Sus zapatillas cubiertas de tierra y un delantal plástico, tenía que reirse para no llorar.

—Lo haces muy bien, eh.— John pasó cerca de ella, susurrándole aquello al oído y rozando su cuerpo a propósito. Dio un suspiro de hastío. Resignada a "su nueva vida".

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Candy comienza una nueva vida y nosotras una nueva etapa de esta historia. Espero que estén bien. Chicas, la historia aún está en sus comienzos, es muy prematuro decir cuantos capítulos tendrá o si habrá epílogo, eso dependerá de la forma en que vaya fluyendo, se puede tener la idea, pero una vez se comienza a plasmar con el teclado es diferente... Y honestamente, no piensen en eso, terminará cuando tenga que terminar, sigan leyendo y disfrutando, que de torturarlas me encargo yo buajajajajajajaja. Nah, mentira, yo sería incapaz...**

**Comoaguaparachoc: Suena interesante esa idea, está en mis planes para historias futuras ;-)**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Maride de Grand, Isabel, dany16, Becky7024, norma Rodriguez, jhaly baeza, Goshy, CONNY DE G, Zucastillo, comoaguaparachoc, Dylan Andry, maya, olgaliz, Jesby White, AngieArdley, Gina MC, Loca x Terry, luz rico, fran, thay, Azukrita, vianyv07, Maquig, Soadora, elisablue85, bettysuazo, LizCarter, Alheli, Dulce Lu, Dali, Yomar, Mako, myrslayer, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Iris Adriana, ELI DIAZ, Claus mart, maria1972, Cassandra Andrew, Luisa, skarllet northman, Anieram, arely andley**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando la jornada en la floristería terminó. Candy se sentía agotada, todo le dolía, especialmente las manos y ni hablar de los pies. Cuando se lavó las manos, antes de salir, sentía que le ardían por todos los pinchazos y arañazos de las espinas. El olor a tierra y a humedad le asqueaba.

—Pobre, te ves tan cansada...— John se le acercó, abrazándola desde atrás cuado aún estaba en el lavabo, al hablarle tan cerca ella pudo percibir su mal aliento y fue inevitable que vomitara.

Devolvía y devolvía sin parar, ante el gesto de horror de su nefasto primo, el vómito le había caído en los zapatos.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Gritó apartándose molesto.

—Lo siento...— Murmuró a penas. Se había puesto pálida, temblaba y cada vello de su piel se había alterado.

—Apúrense, chicos... ¡Por Dios!— Expresó Elroy al ver el desastre.

—Estoy cansada...— Fue lo único que dijo, aturdida.

—Ve y espera en el auto, Candy...— Dijo Elroy con calma y le acarició la mejilla.

Y así transcurrieron otras dos semanas. Gran parte de su ropa estaba manchada y raída por el trabajo de jardín. Habían días en los que ella no daba para más, pero no se quejaba, porque eso la hacía no pensar tanto en Terry.

Había a prendido a conocer las distintas plantas y muchas flores, diferentes tipos de orquídeas, tulipanes, lirios, narcisos, hasta le había tomado cierto cariño al arte. No recibía pago alguno, pero agradecía tener comida y un techo decente sobre ella y su tía la trataba bien, era cierto que le sacaba el jugo, pero era amable y de vez en cuando le regalaba alguna chuchería.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, cuando todo era silencio y tranquilidad, pensaba en Terry. Anhelaba su cuerpo junto al suyo, espantándole el frío, sus besos, su protección y posesión, ese era el amor que había conocido.

Pero todo había sido una cruel mentira. Metida en la cama, las lágrimas bañaban su cara. Todo había sido fingido, calculado, premeditado. Cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada encuentro. Incluso... cada entrega.

Se durmió por fin. Se había rendido al dolor y al cansancio brutal que la acompañaba últimamente. Amaba a Terry y esa era a la vez la razón más fuerte por la cual lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por engañarla, por enamorarla de esa forma tan profunda, adictiva y enfermiza, por encontrarse duermiendo sola, asustada y con frío.

Le regaló a su alma malherida el consuelo de imaginarlo a su lado, en una falsa realidad. Donde él no era Terry Grandchester, sino simplemente Jack, del que ella se enamoró. Era una mezcla entre el sueño profundo en el que se encontraba y su subconciente. Ella dormida, él besando sus ojos cerrados, pasando sus dedos por su cara, besando sus labios y cuello, esos momentos de pasión en que él la poseía aún dormida y eran los mejores despertares.

—Jack...— Hasta lo llamó en su sueño.

—Sí, soy Jack, tu osito de peluche, lo que tu quieras...— Respondió tocándola y ella despertó.

—¡John! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Se sentía espantada y asqueada.

—Shhh.— Murmuró él nervioso.

—¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Eres un asqueroso!

—¡Cállate! Vas a despertar a...

—¡No me toques!— Gritó tan fuerte que Elroy apareció en la escena.

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto? ¡John!

—Sólo... sólo vine a ver como estaba, la escuché gritar y pensé que tenía una pesadilla...

—¡Mentira!— Lo abofeteó ya harta e indignada.

—¡Candy! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

—Tía, él siempre...

—John, ve a tu habitación.— El gordo se marchó, no sin antes darle una mirada intencionada a Candy.

Candy respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas, su tía permanecía ahí de pie, esperando una explicación, pero Candy estaba mentalmente aturdida para nada.

—Mira, Candy, entiendo que no debe ser fácil lo que estás pasando, no tienes a tus padres, tus hermanos... en fin, sé que tu batalla es dura, eres mi sobrina y yo de mil amores quiero ayudarte, pero tú debes hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

—Tía, yo...

—Hablaremos mañana. Ahora trata de descansar, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Fue imposible descansar luego de lo sucedido. Tenía miedo de que si se dormía, si se descuidaba de alguna manera, John volvería a meterse a su cama y tal vez... no tendría tanta suerte.

Se levantó a las siete de la mañana, como de costumbre, sólo que muchísimo más cansada y agotada, ojeroza, los ojos hinchados y unas náuseas terribles. Se adueñaba del baño todas las mañanas gracias a ellas.

Había estado evadiendo la posibilidad, engañándose a sí misma, pero cada vez era más obvio. Arrodillada ante el sanitario aún, se llevó las manos al vientre y se puso a llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan perdida.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué tuvo que embarazarse justo en esos momentos? Su tía... ¿la dejaría quedarse aún con su hijo? El hijo de Jack... ¡de Terry! Se corrigió a sí misma mentalmente. El hijo del hombre que la había destruído.

Lloraba por todos sus sueños rotos, por su mundo roto de la noche a la mañana. Odiaba la carrera que estudiaba, pero en esos momentos, hasta eso le parecería grato, estar haciendo algo por su vida, por su futuro, por su hijo. Sí, hijo suyo solamente, Terry jamás sabría de él, pensó con el gesto endurecido y dolido.

—Come tu desayuno, tenemos que hablar.— Ese fue el cálido buenos días de su tía. Y con eso, Candy, intuitiva como siempre, supo que su estancia en esa casa estaba contada.

—Sólo me tomaré el jugo, si no le molesta, es que no me siento muy bien hoy...— Dijo Candy sentándose a la mesa, John engullía su desayuno sin mirarla.

—¿Hoy? ¿O durante los próximos meses?— Indagó su tía con gesto severo. Candy palideció como el papel, aunque ya se lo temía.

—¿Cuándo quiere que me vaya?— Preguntó con la frente en alto, no iba a permitir que la humillaran.

—Candy... debes entender que... no puedo aceptarte aquí con tu hijo, no puedo ayudarte con él y tampoco económicamente, reabrí la floristería hace pocos meses, ya habíamos quebrado y...

—No se preocupe. Yo veré qué hago. Gracias por todo.— Sonrió débilmente.

—Candy, creo que no estás siendo objetiva...

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Preguntó sentándose nuevamente.

—¿Sabes la responsabilidad que es tener un hijo?

—Supongo que lo averiguaré dentro de poco, ¿no?

—A tu edad, en tu situación... tenerlo no sería una decisión acertada.— Se metió un bocado de revoltillo a la boca, sin ningún remordimiento.

—Vivir con la culpa eterna tampoco sería acertado.— Se quedó pensativa un rato.

_—Jack, me dijiste que habías estado casado... ¿cuánto tiempo fue?_

_—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso ahora, Candy?— Puso los ojos en blanco, ella estaba recostada a su lado, desnuda._

_—Supongo que tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no? Si fuera al revés, ¿tú no querrías saber...?_

_—Pocos meses.— Respondió escueto._

_—¿Meses? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué le hiciste para que se espantara tan rápido?_

_—Le corté la lengua por andar curioseando en asuntos que no le incumbían.— Soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Candy._

_—Esto es serio, Jack, es importante para mí._

_—Ella no me amaba y solicitó el divorcio, ¿qué más quieres saber?_

_—Perdona si te incomodé. Aunque... ¿cómo le hizo?_

_—¿Para qué?_

_— Para no amarte.— Respondió y lo besó._

_—Supongo que su corazón ya estaba ocupado._

_—¿Se enamoró de otro?_

_—De otra._

_—¿Te dejó por otra mujer?— Preguntó alarmada._

_—No, por la misma de siempre. Por ella misma._

_—Por lo menos... no hubo hijos, digo... ¿no?_

_—Ella lo mató, junto con mi amor, ¿algo más?— Su gestó se volvió de piedra y ella ya no preguntó más._

—No me refería a eso. Puedes darlo en adopción, hay muchas mujeres que...— La dejó con la palabra en la boca y subió a su habitación.

Reconocía que su tía tuviera razón en ciertos puntos, pero... no quería deshacerse de su hijo, se conocía muy bien y sabía que jamás podría vivir con eso. Tenía que hacer algo, ¡rápido!

Lo único que tenía era a Anthony, pensó llamarlo para irse con él, Anthony no la rechazaría ante esa situación. Tomó la postal que él le había enviado hacía unos días, con una foto de cuatro, él, su novia Brenda, el hermoso William... y otra niña de unos cinco años, hija de Brenda.

Se veían felices, ella no iba a aparecerse ante ellos a complicarles más la vida. Contó el dinero que Anthony le había dejado y del cual no había tocado ni un centavo, en caso de emergencia. Era suficiente para marcharse y conseguir algún lugar y algún trabajo, si tenía suerte... Acarició su vientre con esperanza.

—Vamos a salir de esta. No te voy a regalar a nadie...— Y en silencio le rogó a Dios que no tuviera que ser así.

...

_**Seis meses después...**_

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre se sentiría orgulloso de ti, muchacho.

—No sabes cuánto daría porque pudiese ver esto, George.

Terry había buscado a Candy hasta debajo de las piedras. Le había rogado a Anthony que le dijera sobre su paradero, pero el rubio fue inflexible. Si bien había sido solidario con él ante lo que sus hermanos le hicieron, no podía perdonarle lo que él le había hecho a Candy.

Y tras meses sin lograr nada, se resignó a su odio, a que la había perdido. Y fueron muchas noches previas y posteriores de alcohol y lágrimas, de sufrimiento. Ella se le había clavado en el alma y no conseguía olvidarla. Se había metido de lleno a reconstruir el legado de su padre y sus abuelos, desde cero.

Una nueva compañía, un nuevo nombre, pero la misma misión. La obra estaba casi terminada, Living Again, _viviendo otra vez_...

Porque desde que Candy salió de su vida él había tenido que nacer de nuevo, aunque nada sería lo mismo. Sabía que en ninguna mujer encontraría todo lo que había amado de Candy. Sus caprichos infantiles, su risa, su manera espontánea y desinhibida de mostrarle su amor. La inocencia que él le había ido robando de a poco, su rostro hermoso, aquellas pecas de las que tanto se burlaba... verla rabiar con los números, sus nuevos intentos de seducción...

_—Candy, ¿qué haces?_

_—La danza de los siete velos._

_Contestó riéndose, bailando desnuda, entre una fina sábana roja de seda. Él la miraba encantado desde la cama, su figura pequeña y grácil moviéndose por los aires._

_—Me pregunto si fue así que Salomé le bailó a Herodes...— Se le acercó danzando, cubriendo su boca con la tela como si fuese una árabe._

_—No sé cómo le habrá bailado, pero me hago una idea de lo que él le hizo luego..._

_Hicieron el amor ese día, por última vez. Él la había tenido, la había amado con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus ansias, todo el día, toda la noche, la última noche._

...

No se le había hecho nada fácil, pero finalmente, consiguió asentarse en un pueblito pequeño de Chicago. Trabajaba en un Dinner. La dueña, conocida como la señorita Pony, era una mujer mayor, dulce y amable que había enviudado hacía dos años y no había tenido hijos, así que acogió a Candy, con tres meses de embarazo como si fuera su propia hija y le dejó el pequeño apartamento de una habitación que quedaba en la planta de arriba del negocio.

—Niña, eres una campeona. Cualquiera de estos días sirves al niño junto a mis panqueques.

—Jajajaja. Muy gracioso, señor Martin.

—¿Para cuándo nace ese pequeño bribón?

—En cualquier momento, pero se estima que en unas cuatro o seis semanas.— Contestó mientras le servía café.

—¿Ya has pensado en el nombre? Martin sería de buena suerte.— El coqueto anciano le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta para otra ocasión. Es una niña.

—¡Oh! Podrías llamarla Margarita... o Petunia...

—Jazmine. Se llamará Jazmine, como mi madre.

—¡Oh Jasmín! Bonita flor, eh.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Feliz fin de semana!**

**Este capi ha sido corto, pues es una pequeña introducción al resto de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Recordatorio: (protagónico-antagónico)**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Maride de Grand, lucy luz, laurix, Loca x Terry, AZUKRITA, Anieram, Gina MC, ELI DIAZ, vianyv07, Lupita Isais, norma Rodriguez, Yomar, Dylan Andry, luz rico, Becky70, skarllet northman, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, arely andley, elisablue85, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, myrslayer, Soadora, Olgaliz, Goshy, DALI, Odette e arriagada, Ana, thay, gatita, Dulce Lu, Jazmin reyes, Luisa, Claus mart, Carito Andrew, dany16, Zucastillo, Mirna, Maquig, Guest**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

No se quejaba. Había aceptado con resignación y valentía su destino, su nueva vida. Atrás se habían quedado los lujos y miraba con ironía, mas no con desprecio la habitación en la que ahora vivía. Era muy limpia y acogedora, pero nada que ver con la mansión en la que se perdía cuando era niña.

Bueno, mirándola bien, era más que una habitación, pues la recámara era aparte, el resto constaba de un pequeño baño, salón, comedor y cocina estaban en un mismo espacio. La señora Pony se la había ofrecido con los muebles y enceres sencillos, pero en buenas condiciones y sobretodo, muy limpios.

Era domingo y estaba libre. Limpiaba su pequeño hogar para recibir a Anthony como cada mes. Él la visitaba junto a su mujer y el pequeño William, además le dejaba una mesada. Antes de que la desgracia llegara a su familia, el rubio había sido lo suficiente astuto como para ahorrar, tener su propio negocio de equipos para surfear, además que ofrecía clases de natación para niños. Lamentaba algo, haber dejado en manos de Albert la administración de su dinero, que de haber sido él menos irresponsable con esos asuntos, Candy y él estarían muchísimo mejor.

Le gustaba acomodar una y otra vez las ropitas que había ido comprando de a poco para Jazmine. La esperaba con tanta ilusión y se pasaba sus tiempos a solas imaginándosela. Poniéndole rasgos suyos y de Terry.

—¿A quién te parecerás más? A mí... ¿o a tu papá? Él ni siquiera sabe que tú existes... y yo sé que no está bien, yo sé que te mereces conocerlo, pero yo... yo no me siento lista para enfrentarlo, él todavía me duele mucho...

Sentada sobre su cama, para descansar los pies, un poco hinchados, tomó la fotografía de Terry, una que había estado tentada a romper muchas veces, pero que al final conservó para su hija.

—¿A que está guapo, eh? Pero no lo es tanto por dentro, no tiene sentimientos...— Murmuró con amargura.

Se había propuesto salir adelante y continuar con su vida, como todos los mortales. Tenía un trabajo normal, una vida normal, seguro médico público y alguna que otra ayuda subsidiaria para las que cualificaba. Y con todo y eso, tenía metas. Sabía que no volvería a tener aquella vida que desde ahora le parecía que había sido un sueño, pero se superaría, profesional y personalmente. Y a pesar del dolor, hasta el amor estaba en sus planes, el amor y otros niños tal vez, un hogar... como el que tuvo alguna vez, cuando sus padres vivían y sus hermanos...

Recordó que había recibido una carta de Albert y antes de que llegara Anthony, se puso a leerla.

_**Hola, Princesa:**_

_**Sí, siempre princesa, porque eso siempre serás para mí, aunque ahora vistas arapos, como dices. Me alegra que estés bien, que no me hayas olvidado y que estés luchando... eso me avergüenza, ¿sabes? No por ti, sino por mí... Has sabido vivir sin el dinero, en cambio yo estoy muerto en vida por causa de él...**_

_**No te diré como están las cosas aquí, no hay descripción que pudiera hacer justicia, pero te aseguro, no me duele, pienso incluso que es menos de lo que merezco. ¿Que si estoy arrepentido? Cada segundo de mi vida. Y no porque coma basura, porque duerma en una cama dura, porque me he vuelto diestro con los puños, estar aquí no me duele, Candy, lo que me duele eres tú...**_

_**Tú eres el verdadero peso de mi condena. La vida que ahora llevas gracias a mí, la vida que le espera a mi hijo, a mi sobrina... no hay peor castigo que ese. Grandchester supo como derrotarme y yo ni siquiera lo vi venir.**_

_**¿Te confieso algo? Si él vivió aquí lo mismo que yo, poco me hizo, pequeña ha sido su venganza, porque yo en su lugar lo habría matado.**_

_**Quería decirte que gracias por la foto, no pude evitar llorar cuando la vi, jamás te imaginé así. Te pareces tanto a mamá, Candy, sobretodo en esa foto, así mismo se veía ella cuando estaba embarazada de ti, la niña que ella tanto había deseado, tú eras su luz.**_

_**Te deseo todo lo mejor, hermanita, no me olvides, el día que tú dejes de escribirme, yo dejaré de vivir.**_

_**Te ama, tu hermano,**_

_**Albert**_

_**P. D. Por favor, que Jazmine no se parezca a él...**_

Guardó la carta de Albert y se dispuso a leer la de Neil. Y así el tiempo se fue y la visita llegó.

—No puedo creer que todavía quepas aquí.— Anthony llegó y le besó la mejilla.

—Muy gracioso. Nos apañamos muy bien, eh.

—No le hagas caso, Candy, estás preciosa.

Brenda la saludó y en seguida Candy tomó a William en sus brazos y la niña de Brenda, una pelinegra de cinco años, delgadita, la seguía por todas partes.

—¿Cómo les va?

—Pues te diré que nos mudamos a una casa más grande, de hecho, la compramos... ¡tienes que verla! Fue una ganga...— Brenda, una joven y guapa colombiana que Tony había conocido en la playa hacía dos años hablaba emocionada y él la miraba, con la alegría de un hombre cuando sabe que su mujer está satisfecha con lo que él le ofrece.

—Es bastante grande, Candy... y aunque siempre me das la misma respuesta, te lo reitero, puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras...

—Es verdad, Candy. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, soy latina... sabes que estamos acostumbrados a darlos la mano...— añadió Brenda.

—Gracias, chicos. Si en algún momento tengo la necesidad... les prometo que lo tomaré en cuenta, pero por ahora... realmente me siento tranquila y feliz con este pedacito de paredes, estoy aprendiendo a vivir...

—Mami, quiero hacer pipí...— Interrumpió la niña.

—¡Oh!— Candy fue a ponerse de pie para guiarla al baño.

—No, no te levantes, yo la llevaré. Vamos, Yanira.

Anthony aprovechó ese momento en que su mujer se había retirado para hablar con Candy.

—Candy...

—Tony, no empieces, por favor...

—¡Sí, Candy! ¡Sí empiezo! Una cosa es que no quieras volver a saber de ese infeliz luego de lo que te hizo, pero otra muy distinta es...

—¿Y cómo puede ser un buen padre luego de lo que me hizo?

—Eso no lo sé, pero no me parece justo que tú y la niña tengan que vivir así cuando él tiene tanto dinero. ¿Sabes lo que él ha hecho durante todo este tiempo? Levantó la compañía, le cambió el nombre, comenzó de nuevo... está amazando dinero a raudales y tú...

—Dinero, Anthony... ¡Dinero! ¿A caso no fue por eso que estamos así?

La discusión se detuvo cuando Brenda y la niña regresaron, además de que por los gritos, William comenzó a llorar.

—Piénsalo, Candy. Sólo por la niña... y... por ti.— Suavizó la voz y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego de un rato se marcharon.

Candy se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Más de una vez había querido contactar a Terry, sólo para que supiera que ella esperaba un hijo suyo... sólo para discutir el asunto y llegar a un acuerdo, como es normal...

Pero ella no estaba preparada para verlo y así siguieron pasando los meses. No era sólo el profundo rencor que le guardaba, era por el amor que sentía a pesar de todo eso, el miedo a flaquear y rendirse a él...

_—Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste... lo de vivir contigo...— Se le había sentado en el regazo mientras veían una película en el salón, él le puso pausa._

_—¿Y qué decidiste?— Arropó su boca con un beso, como con la necesidad de convencerla._

_—Sí quiero vivir contigo, pero... no en Escocia, eso es muy drástico, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme contigo aquí?_

_Su pregunta era lógica e inocente, sus ojazos inquisitivos lo encaraban. La razón de llevársela lejos no era otra que el presentimiento de lo que sucedería cuando el telón cayera. Quería decirle toda la verdad cuando se encontraran bien lejos de todo eso, era algo egoísta y hasta en cierto punto, insensato, reconoció._

_—Nos quedaremos aquí, entonces. Candy..._

_—Sí..._

_—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte. Cosas que no te van a gustar y... ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?_

_—Ujum._

_—De todo lo que sabes o crees saber... lo único cierto es que te amo..._

_—¿Lo único cierto? ¿Entonces me has dicho tantas mentiras?_

_—Es que, no lo entenderás... no sé cómo decírtelo. No se supone que me hubiera enamorado de ti._

_—¿No se supone? Lo dices de una forma tan fría, como si fuera algo que pudieras elegir o controlar..._

_—Es que yo pensé que podría ser así... Pensé que podía besarte, tenerte... y no enamorarme...— comenzarían los besos._

_Y entre mil caricias, besos que prometían futuro, la conversación murió una vez más, olvidada, esperando ser liberada por el puñal de la verdad._

...

Candy se preparaba para trabajar, siempre hacía el turno de la mañana, pero ese día, la señora Pony había insistido en que se presentara en el turno de la tarde. A Candy le vino bien, más tiempo para dormir y descansar. Cuando entró al Dinner, notó que había más clientela de lo normal, como si todos, aunque eran clientes fijos en su mayoría, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo.

Pero entonces lo comprendió. Todos estaban ahí por ella. El lugar decorado con globos y motivos de la llegada de un bebé. Un Baby Shower que estaba muy lejos de ser improvisado. Había entremeces, comida y muchos, muchos regalos.

—Señora Pony...— Murmuró con los ojos aguados.

—¿Te gusta, Candy?

—Claro... ¡por supuesto! Pero no tenían por qué...

—Todos estamos esperando a Jazmine.

Candy no podía creer tanto calor y cariño de esas personas. Eran caras conocidas, todos clientes a los que ella le había tomado cariño y la habían aceptado, armándose de paciencia al principio.

—Aún recuerdo cuando me sirvió un café con sal, jajajaja.— Dijo el señor Martin y los compañeros de Candy se rieron.

—Eso no fue nada. A mí una vez se me fue la mano con la pimienta en los huevos del señor Frank y el pobre era alérgico, casi se muere, el pobre...— rió Trini, una amiga que Candy había hecho.

Había estado rompiéndose la cabeza en los últimos días, no sabía cómo estirar el dinero para que alcanzara para todo lo que necesitaba Jazmin y esas personas... simplemente habían pensado en todo.

—Kayden... no debiste... este coche debió costar...

—No te preocupes, Candy, fui ahorrando de a poco, yo quise comprártelo. Además, recuerda, todos somos tíos...— el acarició su barriga un momento.

Kayden era su compañero de trabajo, se encargaba de la cocina, le llamaban cariñosamente el chef. Era un mulato, alto, con el pelo rizado y castaño, las puntas tenían un matiz más claro, sus ojos eran azules, herencia de su madre blanca y a pesar del tono oscuro de su piel, sus rasgos eran suaves, hermosamente esculpidos, nariz recta, labios finos y rosados, tenía buen cuerpo, pues trabajaba además como guardia de seguridad por las noches en un club nocturno. Era realmente guapísimo. Candy siempre dijo que le recordaba a los modelos de los calzoncillos _Calvin Klein_.

...

—¿Qué te dijeron los de la compañía Rithers?

—Mañana a primera hora estarán aquí para firmar el contrato.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos!

—¡Oh!— La abrazó y se rió junto con ella.

Ella era Hellen, su secretaria personal y mano derecha. Una mujer rubia, alta, guapa y muy dinámica, competente y que sabía trabajar bajo presión. Tenía incluso las agallas de sugerirle o modificar sus planes, cosa que muy pocos osaban hacer, pero ella no. Era una mujer decidida, determinada.

Tenía treinta años, como él, así que era una mujer realizada y madura, comprometida con su carrera, ambiciosa, pero que trabajaba para llegar a donde estaba, digna de la admiración de Terry.

A veces se le sorprendía mirándola. No se podía negar que hubiera atracción entre los dos, esa química flotaba en el aire. De vez en cuando el fantasma de Candy lo asaltaba de improviso, pero sabía que tenía que continuar, que había quedado claro que ella no quería saber de él y con dolor, con remordimientos y con todo, él debía pasar la página.

Era ya de noche, todos los demás empleados se habían marchado, sólo quedaba el personal de seguridad. Y ellos dos...

—Esto se celebra con champagne.— Dijo Terry y de su licorera personal descorchó la botella y sirvió para él y para Hellen.

—Por el éxito.

—¡Salud!

...

Y esa misma noche, Candy se encontraba en el hospital, luchando como una guerrera para dar a luz a su hija.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es otro capítulo corto, son capítulos de introducción al desarrollo y camino que tomará la historia muy pronto, pero no todos serán así, como dije, esto aún comienza. Lo de protagónico-antagónico realmente no es un término correcto, pero es algo con lo que me refiero a cuando el protagonista o los protagonistas tienen algo de villanos... como ese odio-amor.**

**El propósito, o uno de ellos en la historia podría ser también las consecuencias de los actos, acciones y decisiones de los personajes, por ejemplo: las mentiras de Terry que lo llevaron a perder a Candy y también la forma de proceder de ella a la larga tendrá consecuencias, no habría historia ni gracia si todo se arreglara repentinamente o si los personajes fueran siempre "sensatos" y desgraciadamente, la forma de pensar de Candy es un error común de muchas mujeres... así que hay que saborear todos los matices hasta el desenlace.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Mako, myrslayer, Maride de Grand, lucyluz, Monce Nol, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, anaalondra28, CONNY DE G, Goshy, zucastillo, norma Rodriguez, Maquig, Isabel, Alheli, Guest, Gina MC, Yomar, Ana, Anieram, Cassandra Andrew, Claus mart, elisablue85, silvia e, AZUKRITA, Soadora, Odette e arriagada, Iris Adriana, skarllet northman, Dulce Lu, LizCarter, olgaliz, thay, Dali, Comoaguaparachoc, ELI DIAZ, clauseri, luz rico, Becky70, bettysuazo, Luisa**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

—¡Ya! Ya está aquí...

Su doctora al fin le entregó a su hija, acabada de salir al mundo. La recibió entre llanto y carcajadas. Fue tanto el dolor, el cansancio, su sudor, pero al final, tenía a la niña más hermosa del planeta con ella.

—No, no se la lleve todavía...— Pidió llorando y la volvió a besar. La amaba tanto.

—Será sólo un momento. Te la devolveré lista para recibir a sus visitantes.

Y en un rato corto, que a Candy se le hizo eterno, le devolvieron a su bebé luego de haberla preparado también a ella.

—¡Qué hermosa eres!— Volvió a exclamar. Tenía una abundante matita de cabello oscuro en la pequeña bolita que era su cabeza, sus mejillas llenas, rosaditas y cuando abrió los ojitos, eran azules.

Con ayuda de una enfermera aprendía cómo colocarla para lactarla hasta que finalmente le agarró el truco al asunto, luego la dejaron sola con ella.

Candy no dejaba de contemplarla, de llorar. Era como si nada más importara, como si nada más existiera. Sólo ella y su preciosa niña.

—Yo lo sabía... sabía que te ibas a parecer mucho a él...

El momento era tan mágico, tan perfecto, que Candy pensó en Terry. Se había imaginado cómo sería que él estuviese ahí con ellas. Si él supiese el milagro que había creado, que tenía una hija preciosa, que le había dejado un pedazo de él por toda la eternidad. Una niña que era su vivo retrato.

—Tu papá tiene que conocerte. Él debe saber que tú existes... pero tengo tanto miedo, ¿sabes? De su reacción. Miedo de que me quiera hacer daño por haberte ocultado de él. Miedo de que por el contrario, le seas indiferente y un miedo aún más grande de que te ame tanto como yo y... quiera apartarte de mí. Le tengo miedo a tu papá...

La niña volvió a dormirse mientras Candy seguía pensando. En todo, de principio a fin.

**_—¿A caso es tan grande que no cabe?_**

**_—No nos hubiéramos tropezado si usted no estuviera hablando sola como una desquiciada._**

Y esa fue la primera vez que se vieron. Corrección, la primera vez que ella lo vio. Porque de seguro ese accidente él debió haberlo planificado.

Y le atrajo de inmediato. A pesar del coraje, a pesar de que en ese momento sus pensamientos si nisiquiera estaban en orden. La atracción que sintió por él fue demoledora. Luego los encuentros, su risa burlona, su mirada misteriosa y dura en contraste con su tacto suave y cálido. Aunque a veces...

**_—Levantanta lo que tiraste.— Le sujetó fuerte el brazo, muy fuerte y la taladró con el azúl de su mirada, haciéndola temblar de miedo._**

**_—¡No voy a levantar nada! ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?_**

Y por supuesto que la tenía. Ella había sido todo el tiempo una pieza más en su juego, un peón en su tablero que movió a su antojo.

Pero supo jugar muy bien. Ella jamás sospechó nada, al menos nada de esa magnitud. Había volado y caído con él. Terry le había abierto las puertas de un mundo que ella no conocía, con sus besos, sus caricias, con cada uno de sus arrebatos y de haber sabido que sólo era un juego, ella también habría procurado divertirse.

Pero él le había dicho que la amaba y ella no se tomaba esos sentimientos a juego, por más niña rica y mimada que fuera, siempre anhelaba amor. Había creído encontrar con él ese amor. Porque él le dijo que la amaba a cada momento, la miraba a los ojos, le retenía la mirada cuando se lo decía y se le veía cierta desesperación.

Miró a Jazmine otra vez. Un pedacito de su amor, la niña había sido hecha con amor y se le parecía tanto... sus ojitos curiosos trataban de enfocar lo que había a su alrededor. Los ojos de Terry... Tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez a pesar de las mentiras él sí la amaba. Le había confesado que amarla no estaba en sus planes, entonces... aunque no haya sido esa su intención, ¿sí se enamoró?

—¿Tú crees que le debamos dar otra oportunidad?— Al oir su voz, la bebé la comenzó a buscar con sus ojitos novatos y desorientados.

—¿Se puede?

—¡Oh! Claro, pasen.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la señora Pony y todos sus compañeros de trabajo, alguno que otro conocido que llegaron cargados de flores y más regalos. Entre todos, había un ramo de rosas que sobresalía, el de Kayden.

—¡Qué hermosura! ¿Puedo cargarla?— Se acercó la señora Pony.

—Claro que sí, ¡faltaba más!

La señora tomó a Jazmine en brazos y la meció, como si fuera una verdadera abuela. Todos se desbordaron en elogios por la pequeña y eso le daba alegría a Candy. Sin duda, Terry se estaba perdiendo de tanto...

—¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?— Kayden se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, luego le entregó las rosas.

—Creo que nunca he estado mejor. Están muy lindas las flores, por cierto.— Las olió y le brindó una sonrisa despampanante que iluminó la cara de ese apuesto chico.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Candy. Me has traído muy buenos recuerdos...— rozó su mano y por un instante se quedó pensativo.

Se había enamorado de ella desde que llegó a trabajar. Algo le atrajo, como siempre, algo en su delicadeza, en su fragilidad que le daba un toque exquisito a su belleza, se enamoró aún con la presencia de ese embarazo que se hacía más evidente, pero que la hacía más preciosa.

—¿Quieres cargarla, Kayden?— Ofreció otra compañera, todos sabían que Kayden la quería.

—Si a Candy no le molesta, me encantaría...

—¿Cómo va a molestarme, Kay?

El guapo mulato cargó a la pequeñita en sus Fuertes brazos y la miró con la adoración con que se mira a un ser tan hermoso e inocente. A Candy se le desprendieron un par de lágrimas porque no pudo evitar pensar en Terry. Sin duda, ese era un momento que le habría gustado vivir con él. Por un momento dejó de ver a Kayden para imaginarse a Terry cargando a su hija.

...

Pasaron dos semanas desde el estreno de Candy como mamá. Disfrutaba su labor, tranquila en su pequeño apartamento, la señora Pony le había dado los dos meses correspondientes a su maternidad y había sido generosa en la paga.

Acababa de dormir a la niña y la puso en su cunita. El cuarto que compartían ambas había sido transformado en la mitad para la niña, pintado y decorado sencillo, pero bonito. Dormía como un ángel, con ese respirar pausado y sereno, chupándose su dedito pulgar derecho.

—¡Pasen!— Emocionada, recibía a Anthony y su familia que habían viajado a conocer a Jazmine.

—¡Dios! Candy, estás regia. ¿Cómo le hiciste?— Preguntó Brenda.

—No lo sé... habré heredado el metabolismo de mamá.

—¿Y dónde está mi sobrina?

—Está en su cuna. Se acaba de dormir, pero vengan.

Todos la siguieron, incluso William que ya caminaba y de la mano de Yanira se encaminó a la habitación.

—¡Qué linda! Y tan grande...— Brenda la admiró y le acarició el pelito oscuro, abundante y suave.

—¡Se despertó!— Gritó Yanira espantando a la bebé que en seguida se puso a llorar.

—¡Yani!

—Tranquilos, Jazmine tiene el sueño liviano...

Ella la cargó para calmarla y Anthony la observaba risueño, ambas mujeres preciosas.

—Se parece a...

—Lo sé. Parece que yo me quedé dormida y él la hizo solo...

—Candy, ¿piensas decirle de la niña?— Ella suspiró largamente.

—No lo sé...— Dijo encrucijada entre el miedo y el deber.

—Candy, tienes que entender que es un asunto serio... que la niña es un caso aparte y...

—¡Lo sé! Le diré, pero... no estoy preparada aún. Tú no lo conoces, Tony... no querrás imaginarte su reacción cuando sepa que...

—Mientras más esperes, peor será y además... podría ser muy tarde.— Su tono desconcertó a Candy.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Fue el rubio quien suspiró entonces.

—He visto a Terrence acompañado de una mujer en varias ocasiones... yo creo que, bueno, no te voy a mentir, está claro que tienen algo...

Brenda, con prudencia, retiró a los niños y dejó a los hermanos solos. Con la noticia, Candy luchó y no se descompuso, no lloró, aunque sus ojos le exigían liberarse del peso del llanto, mantuvo la cara en alto, en su gesto digno y orgulloso.

—No me extraña. Espero que le esté yendo bien.

—Candy, aún así, deberías...

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Eso no es importante...

—Quiero saber cómo es ella, Tony. Si Terry tendrá lazos con mi hija, de seguro que esa mujer entrará en la ecuación, quiero saber cómo es.

—Bien... sólo la vi un par de veces, creo que trabajan juntos, tal vez... bueno, es elegante, la he visto con ropa de oficina, rubia, muy guapa, no te voy a mentir...

—¿Es mayor, verdad?

—Bueno, ha de tener su edad más o menos, no lo sé...— Dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Guapa, profesional y madura...— murmuró con amargura.

—Ella no te llega ni a los talones, preciosa.— Le dijo Anthony y le alzó el mentón.

—Gracias, pero dudo mucho que yo le haga competencia.

—No es necesario. Eres preciosa y además la madre de su hija y... con todo y eso él se enamoró de ti...

—¡Mentira!— Gritó con rabia.

—Candy... él se acercó a mí desesperado, buscándote, él mismo confesó amarte, yo creo que era verdad porque...

—¿Ahora estás de su lado? ¿No será que te ha deslumbrado con un puñado de billetes?

—Voy a hacer de cuentas que no escuché eso, Candy.— Expresó dolido.

—Lo siento. Pero no puedo albergar esperanzas con él, no creo que me haya amado, ¿amarme y engañarme como lo hizo? Burlarse de mí de esa manera... Si lo ves, de mi parte, mándalo al diablo con todo y su maldita ejecutiva.— Sentenció y caminó hasta su hija para alimentarla.

...

—Terrence, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero... me gustan las cosas claras, así que quiero saber... ¿en qué plan estamos?

Tendidos en la cama, Hellen se apartó de su pecho para encararlo. Estaban en el apartamento de ella, porque el suyo estaba impregnado de recuerdos de Candy y él ya no quería hacerle más el amor a un fantasma.

—Esto irá a donde nos lleve. No quiero presionarte a nada, no quiero que me presiones tú, pero para serte honesto, sí me gustaría que esto llegara a convertirse en algo formal.

Los ojos de Hellen brillaron, amaron esa determinación, su forma directa de responder.

—Me alegra que esas sean tus intenciones, aún así, quiero que sepas lo siguiente: yo no te necesito, soy una mujer hecha e independiente, tú no eres mi escalera porque yo ya me hice. No soy lo que se diga una mujer soñadora que ansía ir de blanco al altar, pero no me entrego sin motivos, me respeto y respeto mi cuerpo, si me he entregado a ti es porque sentí hacerlo...

—¿Ya terminaste?— La interrumpió con su gesto arrogante y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Por ahora sí...

Hicieron el amor una vez más. Terry no la amaba, estaba conciente de ello, pero le gustaba, la deseaba y la admiraba. Sabía que no tenía caso seguir adorando a Candy, pensar que ella regresaría, él tenía que continuar. Tenía treinta y un años y deseaba una relación seria, uno que terminara en un hogar, estaba harto de estar solo y sabía que Candy no regresaría a él, que su orgullo jamás lo perdonaría.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Eh?— Desconcertado, Terry la miró con los ojos perdidos, aún envueltos en las sábanas.

—En muchas ocasiones te quedas así, como ido...

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta...

—Siento que a veces te me pierdes...

...

**_Tres meses después_**

Candy se había disfrutado su maternidad a plenitud. Había aprendido tanto, su soledad había acabado y sus días estaban llenos. Jazmine estaba más grande, más gordita y más hermosa, el parecido con Terry era tanto que ella misma se impresionaba. Esa bebé era su réplica.

—Ya voy, ya voy... ¡Dios! Eres tan desesperada e impaciente...— Dejó los platos que estaba lavando y en seguida fue a pegar a Jazmine a su pecho. Su llanto era exigente y mientras se alimentaba, la miraba con sus hermosos y arrogantes ojitos.

—Es que hasta en eso te pareces a él...

Candy no había desistido en buscar a Terry, pero quería hacerlo preparada. Quería que él la encontrara firme y realizada, que había salido adelante. Por ello, había mantenido el trabajo y estaba haciendo un curso sabatino de uñas acrílicas, la señora Pony le había prometido rentarle otro pequeño local para que en él iniciara su propio negocio cuando completara el curso. De modo, que si le iba bien, podría tener más independencia económica y dejaría el pequeño apartamento por un sitio más grande, que si Terry decidiera pelear la custodia de la niña, no podría basarse en que ella no estaba en condiciones para tenerla.

—¿Están listas?

—Hola, Kay... sólo dame unos mintuos más, Jaz hizo que me retrasara.

—Todos los minutos que quieras.— Le sonrió con esos dientes blancos y derechitos, nerviosa, ella se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de la oreja.

Lo dejó en el pequeño salón y fue hacia el cuarto para vestir a Jazmine. Le puso un conjunto fresco de verano y unas zapatillitas muy monas, su sombrerito, toda una monada. Ella se puso un jean también, una camiseta fresca y zapatillas. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, el calor se sentía por todas partes.

A pesar de su sencillez, siempre se veía hermosa. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados desde Terry. A veces miraba con nostalgia a la que había sido hacía más de un año atrás. La niña caprichosa y altanera había quedado sepultada. ¿Quién diría que sólo tenía diecinueve años? Bueno, casi veinte, pensó aún con humor infantil. Tenía una hija preciosa y se abría paso por la vida.

—Ahora sí estamos listas.— Ambas chicas fueron a su encuentro.

—Entonces, nos vamos. Quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Juntos, caminaron hasta el parque. Parecían una pareja y la gente los miraba. Eran una pareja muy peculiar, la rubia y el mulato, por los ojos de azules que Jazmine y Kayden tenían en común, la gente sin duda pensaba que era hija de ambos.

—Aquí hay buena sombra.— Kayden las ubicó en una banqueta bajo un árbol que daba buena sombra y una vista hermosa hacia los columpios en los que niños de diferentes edades jugaban felices.

Mientras Kayden se fue un momento, ella se imaginaba a Jazmine con un par de años más, jugando también allí, trepando por todas partes, ensuciándose de tierra, teniendo una infancia feliz, como la suya. Sólo que... con muchísimos menos lujos.

—Pero tu papi sí tiene dinero y te podrá dar muchas cosas que yo no, no voy a privarte de ellas, ni de él... pero si mami no se prepara bien, él me derrotaría con un solo dedo...

—Candy...— Kayden interrumpió su conversación y apareció con una niña de unos siete años.

—¡Oh! Estábamos teniendo una conversación de chicas.— Respondió riéndose y mirando a la otra niña con inquietud.

—De ella era de quien te hablaba, Alex. Ella es Candy y esa bebé es Jaz, su hija.

—Hola...— Dijo la niña, pero miró a Candy con indiferencia.

—Hola, Alex. Mucho gusto. Me gusta tu muñeca.— Candy trató de ganarse algo de simpatía, pero al parecer la niña no era muy simpática o era muy tímida.

—¿Cómo se dice, Alexandra?

—Gracias...— soltó renuente.— ¿puedo ver a la bebé?

—Claro.— Candy levantó la cabecera del coche y Jazmine sonrió con el dedito en la boca.

—Es linda. Sus ojos se parecen a los de papi... pero si se sigue chupando el dedo se le van a dañar los dientes.— Candy se rió.

—Bueno, pero ella aún no tiene dientes...

—Pero cuando los tenga, estarán dañados y el dentista se los sacará, mira.— Le mostró a Candy el espacio que ella tenía donde habían estado sus dientes delanteros.

—Pero te saldrán otros más bonitos y fuertes...

—Alex, ¿quieres ir a los columpios?

—¡Sí!

La niña se retiró. Se parecía mucho a Kayden, tenía su tez, su pelo rizado y castaño, pero sus ojos eran cafés. Era delgadita y ágil.

—Es muy guapa tu hija. Me alegro que al fin te la hayan dejado ver...

—Sí, al fin. Su madre puede ser una arpía cuando quiere.— Dijo el joven de veintisiete años mientras le hacía moriquetas a Jazmine.

—Eres un buen chico, Kay... y por lo que se ve, un gran padre... ¿cómo su madre te dejó ir?— El mulató suspiró.

—Es una historia larga y aburrida...

—No creo que más que la mía.

—Al igual que tú... su madre y yo fuimos padres muy jóvenes, no lo planificamos... yo iba en mi segundo año de universidad y ella acababa de ingresar. Cuando nos enteramos que venía un hijo en camino, todo cambió, como te puedes imaginar. Nos casamos. Ella decía que nada iba a detenerla, ni siquiera un hijo, por lo que nunca dejó de estudiar, pero yo sí, porque tenía una hija y una mujer a la que mantener...

—Lo siento. Sé que no debió ser fácil, pero al menos estaban juntos, había un apoyo mútuo, ¿no?— Kayden por respuesta le dio una sonrisa débil e irónica.

—Yo conseguí un trabajo a tiempo completo, de vez en cuando nuestros padres no echaban la mano, en los apuros o cuidaban a Alex para que ella pudiera seguir estudiando. Y todo parecía ir bien, yo la admiraba. Éramos estudiante de leyes, pero ella siempre demostró más pasión que yo. Digamos que cuando obtuvo su meta, cuando cambió de aires y su círculo estaba compuesto de ejecutivos, compañeros profesionales... este guardia de pacotilla comenzó a parecerle poca cosa, yo ya no encajaba en su mundo, no estaba a su nivel...— Candy pudo percibir el dolor en su voz.

—¡Pero tú te sacrificaste por ella!— Expresó indignada.

—Y en recompensa gané un divorcio y un segundo trabajo para poder cumplir con la manutención que ella exige... la vida no siempre es justa, pero tampoco es tan mala. Cuando la veo, se me olvida todo...— Dirigió la mirada hacia donde jugaba su hija, la adoraba.

Pasó un señor vendiendo helados y en seguida, Kayden le ofreció a Candy y a Alex.

—¿Tú no te comerás uno?— Le preguntó Candy.

—Tengo que mantenerme por mi trabajo. Pero me basta verte a ti comiéndotelo con tantas ganas.— Su abierta sonrisa hizo que Candy se sonrojara.

—Papi, ya terminé, ¿puedo seguir jugando?

—Ve.— Y como un rayo, Alex regresó a jugar con unos amiguitos que había hecho en ese rato.

Candy disfrutaba su helado como si fuera el más grande los caprichos. No recordaba la última vez que se había comido uno tan delicioso.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó risueña y con la boca embarrada.

—¡Qué suerte tiene ese helado!— Ella se volvió a sonrojar y miró hacia el verde y cuidado césped.

Suave, él tomó su mentón y no encontrando ninguna señal de alerta por su parte, hizo lo que hacía tiempo se moría por hacer. Besarla. Ella se dejó envolver por un beso suave y respetuoso, un beso tierno.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! No se preocupen, ya me puse el chaleco antibalas jajajajaja. Bueno, esta historia o fic, o como le llamen, dentro de lo novelístico tendrá siempre mucho de realidad, por eso es como es... y el que amemos a alguien con todo el corazón no significa que no continuemos con nuestras vidas (en la vida real) seguimos el curso, aunque tal vez el destino nos lleve luego de regreso a donde pertenecemos. He tocado temas que se viven, (dentro de la fantasía de la historia de venganza, odio-amor y etc.) También se incluyen temas reales y cotidianos, como lo que los hombres pierden por estúpidos, como el gran error que algunas mujeres cometemos al usar a los hijos como desquite o privarlos de sus padres por cualquier otra razón, y el abrirnos paso en la vida como madres solteras y normales, sin millones como en la vida real y ese proceso de volvernos a enamorar y confiar otra vez... Y tranquilas, no pasarán años, ni siglos, pero sí pasarán algunas experiencias que ellos mismos provocarán antes de lograr su amor, en fin, sigan leyendo!**

**Bueno, gracias por comentar:**

**Mabeth, lucero medina, Silvia E, zucastillo, Loca x Terry, Goshy, Anieram, Becky70, olgaliz, Alesita77, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Monce Nol, yaya, Ana, Gina MC, alina, Dulce Lu, marla88, mryslayer, anaalondra28, bruna, Dalia, Guest, luz rico, cerezza0977, MARIA 1972, elisablue85, Claus mart, Maride de Grand, Sofia Saldaa, Yomar, Soadora, Elena Grandchester Andrew, norma Rodriguez, ELI DIAZ, Iris Adriana, Mirna, Azukrita, LizCarter, dany16, kira anima, skarllet northman, comoaguaparachoc, gatita**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Fue un beso corto, un ligero roce de labios, poca humedad, una sensación muy distinta a las que ella había experimentado. Nada que ver con los besos torpes de hormonas revueltas que le había dado Henry, o con los ardientes besos de Terry que la dejaban mareada y febril. Dulce es lo que describiría esa sensación.

—¿Debo correr por mi vida?— Le preguntó al ver que ella no decía nada.

—No...— Contestó parpadeando y con una sonrisa tímida mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Después de Terry, ella no se había visualizado con nadie más, ella había creído que él era el amor de su vida y se había creado todo un mundo a su lado, una fantasía, pero Terry ya no estaba y tras más de un año, tendría que aceptar la realidad. No había forma de rescatar un amor así, un enredo tan espinoso, un laberinto de lava volcánica.

—¡Papi! Tengo sed...— Llegó Alex de pronto, ella entretenida no había presenciado el beso, su padre tuvo ese cuidado.

—Eh... no tengo agua...

—Yo tengo una botella extra.— Ofreció Candy y de uno de los bolsillos del bulto de Jazmine sacó la botella y se la extendió a la niña.

—Gracias.— Esa vez la mulatita le sonrió. Eso ya era algo.

—Alex, suave...— Kayden le quitó la botella.

—Es que... cof, tenía, cof, mucha sed...— Respondió tosiendo ahogada.

—Se te fue por el galillo viejo.— rió Candy y le palmeó la espalda.

—Jajajaja. Mi mamá también dice eso cuando me ahogo. O cuando me atraganto.— Volvió a sonreir mostrando el ventanal que dejaban el espacio de sus dientes delanteros.

Se fue a seguir jugando y Candy, como si tuviera quince años, no hallaba como mirar a Kayden, eran muchas emociones juntas. Él pasó su mano suave por la cara de ella, hasta que al fin ella lo miró. Él era hermoso, no había quien lo dudara y esa sonrisa derretía, no porque fuera seductora, es que tenía algo de niño, muy pura. Sus ojos azules, no tenían el fuego de Terry, ni reflejaban ese mar inquieto que la ahogaba, los de Kayden parecían estar siempre en paz, la hacían sentir tranquila, confiada. Su rostro enmarcaba un perfil varonil y como Terry, tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, rasgos preciosos, debieron ser heredados por parte de su madre.

—¿Puedo darte otro beso?— Ella se mordió el labio, dubitativa, y luego asintió.

Entonces volvió a experimentar otro beso tierno, su tacto suave al momento en que su mano, con delicadeza sostenía su rostro. La trajo al presente cuando el beso breve terminó, con el sonido peculiar de los labios al despegarse, los ojos de Kayden la miraron con un brillo especial, ella se relamió los labios por un segundo. No podía negar que le había gustado, pero tampoco podía evitar que su mente se encrucijara de recuerdos y ciertos remordimientos por Terry. Miró a su hija y sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal, no lo demostraba ante Kayden, pero en contraste con el disfrute del beso, de lo bien que se sentía a su lado, estaba aturdida. Jazmine comenzó a llorar de pronto, debía tener hambre.

—Traje también unas galletas, no sé si Alex quiera...

Kayden la llamó y tuvieron una merienda mientras Candy le daba el biberón a Jazmine y Alex observaba todo. Parecían una familia, para que el que veía y no sabía, eran sólo una familia más.

—¿Y sólo tienes esa bebé?

—Sí. Sólo ella.— Candy le dio otra galleta.

—¿Y vas a tener más?

—Bueno...

—Yo quería tener un hermanito, pero mamá y papá no querían...

—Es que a veces no se puede, los bebés son muy caros, ¿sabes?

—No es cierto. Son gratis. Y sólo toman leche.

—Ah, pero toman muuuchaaa leche.— A Candy le divertía la conversación.

—Pero los papás trabajan y tienen mucho dinero para comprar mucha leche.

—No vas a ganar con ella, Candy.— Dijo Kayden encogiendo los hombros.

—Me gustan tus uñas. ¿Tú te las pintaste?— Alex tomó la mano de Candy para admirar sus uñas que tenían delicados y hermosos diseños.

—Me las hizo una compañera de clases, pero yo también sé hacerlas.

—¿Todavía vas a la escuela?

—A una escuela de uñas, sí.

—¿Y me podrías pintar mis uñas así?

Ya la niña iba entrando en confianza y estaba muy cerca de Candy, arrodillada en el suelo, pero con los brazos en el regazo suyo, admirando las uñas, Candy no pudo evitar acariciarle el enroscado cabello con curiosidad.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Para ésto es que querías que te dejara a la niña?— Una mujer llegó de pronto y todos se espantaron, incluso la pobre Jazmine dio un respingo ante la aparición repentina de la extraña.

—Camille, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?— Kayden se puso de pie en seguida, preocupado y desconcertado.

—Te dejé a mi hija a ti, es tu responsabilidad, ¿por qué tiene que estar mi hija con esta mujer?— Señaló a Candy.

La mujer, mulata también, guapa, pero con cara de arpía rompió el encanto de esa hermosa tarde de domingo.

—No veo nada de malo en que mi hija comparta con mis amistades. De hecho, la está pasando muy bien, ¿no será eso lo que te molesta?

—¿Amistades? ¡Ja! El tiempo para tu hija, es para ella, cuando tu hija no esté, entonces puedes quedar con tus amiguitas, ¡pero en presencia de mi hija no!— Agarró a la niña para llevársela.

—Pero mami, sólo estábamos jugando, hacíamos un picnic...— Alex buscó los ojos de su papá, como pidiendo ayuda. La pobre ya había pasado por mucho.

—Despídete de tu papá, nos vamos a casa.— Sentenció.

—¡No quiero!— Hizo una perreta y voluntariosa, se aferró a las piernas de su padre.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa ella es así!— Le recriminó a Kayden.

Candy comenzó a recoger todas las cosas apurada, Jazmine estaba llorando, ella no quería seguir presenciando esa dísputa y además, el cielo de pronto se había nublado y ellos iban a pie.

—Alex, ve con mamá. Yo iré por ti el próximo domingo, ¿está bien?

—Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo para siempre...— Dijo llorando, un llanto que rompió a Kayden en mil pedazos.

Tuvo que dejar ir a su hija una vez más. Una vez más, la engreída y caprichosa Camille le había arruinado un día que pintaba ser hermoso, un día en el que pensó que había avanzado mucho, con su pequeña, con Candy...

—Candy, espera. Lo siento, no pensé que... Deja que por lo menos te acompañe de vuelta.

En silencio, Candy pensaba en su mala suerte, pensó que había dado un paso hacia adelante, pero la vida siempre parecía traerle complicaciones. Por otro lado Kayden estaba mortificado, pensó que la había perdido antes de tenerla.

—No te preocupes, Kay. Fue un día maravilloso a pesar de todo...— Le dijo ya en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Supongo que después de lo que pasó, no tengo oportunidad, ¿verdad?— A ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que nuestras vidas son muy complicadas. No creo que estemos listos para... para una relación.— Candy abría la puerta con la llave y pasó primero con el coche de Jazmine.

—No es justo. Yo tengo derecho a hacer una vida y además no hice nada malo. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a...

—Tal vez le preocupa su hija, tal vez... no esperó verme a mí, las mujeres somos complicadas, Kay...

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—Siento que al fin logré algo contigo, no dejes que ella lo arruine, por favor...— Le suplicó acariciando suave su cara.

—Kayden, lo que pasa es que...

—Por favor...— La volvió a besar.

—Está bien. Pero ahora... ahora necesito descansar, nos vemos mañana.— Asintió y se fue.

Candy durmió a Jazmine y la dejó en su cuna. Se puso cómoda y se recostó ella también un rato, pero no durmió, sino que muchos pensamientos la atormentaban. Pensando en lo que había pasado en el parque, se preguntó si sería igual con Jazmine y Terry. Si vivirían en esa guerra por la niña, si un tercero complicaría las cosas. Eso era lo que más le aterraba de buscar a Terry y decirle de la niña, la batalla que podría desatarse y lo vulnerable que ella había quedado.

...

**_Tres meses después_**

Hellen ya se había mudado al apartamento de Terry, era tarde en la noche, ella dormía plácidamente, pero él no conciliaba el sueño. Se levantó y comenzó a vagar por el apartamento, fue a su despacho a encerrarse un rato.

Abrió la puerta y caminó sobre el suelo alfombrado para ir a su escritorio, descalzo, sintió que algo le pinchó la planta del pie. Recogió del suelo el pequeño objeto que lo había pinchado.

El piercing del ombligo de Candy... ¿cómo pudo llevar eso tanto tiempo ahí tirado? Se quedó mirándolo, recordando.

_—¿Te dolió?— Le preguntó jugueteando con él, con ella sentada en su regazo que había interrupido su trabajo._

_—La perforación no, pero luego sí molesta un poco, cuando me doblaba y eso... tarda bastante en sanar..._

_—Umm._

_—Jack... ¿piensas que me veo sexy? Es decir... ¿no crees que me hacen falta más pechos o más trasero...?— Se apretó los pechos, examinándoselos, no dándose cuenta que lo estaba provocando demasiado con eso._

_—Tú eres preciosa, mi amor.— La besó y la acarició toda, en cada curva._

_—Es que estaba pensando en aumentarme los pechos, al menos una copa C..._

_—No. Eres perfecta para mí._

_—Pero..._

_—No me gustan los cuerpos de mentira, Candy. Te prefiero así, pequeña, perfecta.— Le sacó la blusa._

_Él la amaba así, exactamente por ser todo lo contrario a Susana. Terry nunca se había fijado ni fantaseado con una universitaria, siempre había estado con chicas de su misma edad, pero Candy, su dulce e inocente Candy había roto todos sus esquemas. La amaba por lo pura y natural que era, por lo perfecta y delicada. Esa niña lo había llevado a expirementar sentimientos y un amor muy distinto del que hubiera sentido._

_—Me gustas tal y como eres, mi niña preciosa.— Besándola, le quitó el piercing y besó su ombligo al natural, soltando la pequeña joya sobre el escritorio de donde debió haberse caído._

Le hizo el amor como una de tantas veces. Llegó a tener el temor de haberla embarazado en varias ocasiones, pues a veces, el fuego era tanto, que pasaban la protección por alto, pero así pasaron ocho meses y nunca pasó nada... por fortuna, pensó.

—He querido ir a buscarte muchas veces... pero tú mereces ser feliz... olvidarme y ser feliz, vivir, lejos de mi odio, del daño que te hice... eres tan joven... mereces volar, Candy, vivir, encontrar a alguien de tu edad, alguien que no haya vivido tanto como yo, alguien que todavía tenga sentimientos, tú estabas tan llena de ellos y yo tan vacío. Ojalá me hayas perdonado. Y olvidado...

Se puso a pensar en qué habría sido de su vida, qué estaría haciendo... entonces, de momento, tuvo un gran atisbo de iluminación. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo si él los había dejado sin un centavo? Ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que le habían hecho, lo había amado ciegamente y él en cambio, había hecho pedazos su mundo... ¡en qué estaba pensando!

Tomó su chequera del cajón del escritorio y un bolígrafo. Llenó el cheque, por la misma cantidad que Albert había invertido. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Lo llenó a nombre de Anthony, porque sabía que Candy era capaz de hacerle tragar el cheque, de hecho, podría ser que el mismísimo Anthony también. Pero y si la buscaba... si la veía... no se creyó capaz de dejarla ir una vez más, sería un reencuentro muy doloroso y además...

—Con que aquí estabas...— Hellen apareció en el umbral, con su sexy bata de dormir.

—Estaba buscando el sueño y creo que ya lo encontré.— Le sonrió guardando el cheque.— ¿vienes?— Le extendió la mano y juntos regresaron a la habitación.

...

Jazmine era una niña preciosa de seis meses, ya agarraba su biberón y se sentaba. Se parecía más a Terry coforme pasaban los meses, lo único que tenía de Candy eran las pecas sobre su naricita. Ya Candy había completado el curso de Técnica de uñas y trabajaba los viernes y sábados en un salón de belleza. Su relación con Kayden también iba en progreso, no había sido fácil, pues ambos tenían un historial complicado y aunque su corazón seguía latiendo por Terry, había aceptado que no lo olvidaría.

_—Candy, de hombres como Jack, jamás se sale ilesa. Te romperá el corazón, te robará el alma... pero no querrás retroceder...—_ Recordó aquellas palabras de Susana.

Pero la vida continuaba, y si bien no lograra olvidarlo, iba a enamorarse otra vez e iba en buen camino. Junto a Kayden, estaba viendo apartamentos más grandes, habían encontrado uno de dos habitaciones, amplio y en una zona más urbana, sólo faltaría entregar el depósito y ese fin de semana, se mudarían y sería definitivamente una nueva vida.

—Vamos a cambiar ese pañal...— Candy se dio cuenta de que a Jazmine sólo le quedaban dos pañales, así que decidió ir a la farmacia a comprar más, entre otras cosas que necesitaba.

Como de costumbre, además de los pañales, comenzó a echar muchas más cosas en el carrito. Más biberones para Jazmine, un nuevo chupete, con la esperanza de que con eso dejara de chuparse el dedito al que ella parecía sacarle sabor. Feliz estaba la bebé sentadita en el carrito, tocando y tumbando lo que hallaba a su paso.

—Jazmine, pórtate bien, nos echarán de aquí.

La bebé comenzó a reirse con alguien, Candy no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrada a la que gente le hiciera moriquetas para hacerla reir. Se dobló a escoger unos esmaltes y otros materiales relacionados a las uñas. Jazmine dejó caer el chupete que Candy se empesinaba en que ella chupara, el hombre que le hacía moriquetas lo levantó del piso y fue a dárselo. En eso, Candy se levantó.

—Gracias...— Dijo, pero cuando hizo contacto visual con ese hombre, se puso pálida, ambos.

—¡Candy!— Terry la miró sintiendo el corazón desbocarse, entonces volvió a mirar a la niña que seguía sonriendo ajena a todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la sacó del carrito de compras, la cargó para irse.

—¡Candy! Espera...

Terry salió corriendo detrás de ella, persiguiéndola. Unas personas se le atravezaron y la perdió de vista. Candy por fin llegó, con Jazmine cargada, que pesaba bastante ya, dio al fin con las llaves y trataba de abrir la cerradura, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que las llaves se le cayeron, las recogió y logró abrirla, pero Terry llegó a ella.

Candy intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero fue imposible, su imponente figura se adentró y cerró la puerta. Candy temblaba con la bebé en brazos. Terry sólo las miraba, sin decir ni una palabra.

—Esa niña...— las palabras ni le salían, pero el terror y el temblor de Candy disipó sus dudas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terrence?— Retrocedía mientras él se acercaba.

—No pensabas decírmelo nunca, ¿verdad?— Su tono bajo le producía terror y se acercaba más y más.

—Yo...

—¡Me ocultaste a mi hija!— Gritó lleno de dolor, mirándola con un aire de desprecio.— Del grito, Jazmine se puso a llorar.

—¡Tú no te la merecías! Después de todo lo que me hiciste no te merecías estar en nuestras vidas.— Respondió con el mismo dolor.

—¡Esto es diferente! Entiendo que me odies y no te culpo, pero... ¡Mi hija! ¿qué diablos pasó por tu cabeza?

—Deja de gritar, estás atemorizando a _mi hija_.

Terry escuchó el dulce llanto de la niña y por un instante se ablandó, bajó la voz y sólo se quedó mirándola. Era la bebé más bella que hubiera visto nunca, sus ojos se aguaron y sus lágrimas bañaron ese rostro varonil y suavizaron su expresión dura. La niña dejó de llorar un momento, sus ojazos azules lo miraban penetrantemente, con abierta curiosidad y comenzó a chuparse su dedito. Se acercó un poco más y extendió los brazos para que Candy se la diera.

—A... a ella no le gustan los extraños...— retuvo a la niña renuente, Terry la atravesó con la mirada más dura y suavemente, le quitó a la niña, cargándola por primera vez.

Sostuvo su pequeño y rechoncho cuerpecito, la sensación fue indescriptible. Jazmine lo miraba con extrañeza, pero no lloró. La abrazó fuerte, moliendo casi sus huesitos y la llenó de besos, de una corta distancia, Candy también lloraba.

—Eres preciosa.— Pellizcó una de sus mejillas y la niña sonrió, luego tomó el dedo índice de Terry y se lo llevó a la boca, lo mordía con sus encías desdentadas.

—Tiene hambre.— Comentó él al ver que la niña le mordía el dedo con tanto ímpetu.

—Se está rascando las encías.— Le explicó ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?— Le reclamó sin soltar a la niña, sus ojos destilaban fuego y rencor, los de ella también.

—Es muy buena pregunta. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, ¿cómo pudiste tú engañarme tanto tiempo?

Tragó grueso y la observó en silencio por un instante. Estaba tan bella como siempre, con el mismo orgullo, la misma altivez, en la sencillez de su ropa, él pudo apreciar una silueta más madura y curvilínea, las caderas más pronunciadas y acentuadas, los pechos más llenos, su escrutinio hizo que a ella se le electrizara la piel.

—Yo no espero tu perdón, Candy. Lo que te hice jamás me dejará dormir en paz, pero esto, esto tampoco te lo perdonaré nunca. Eres una egoísta, una niñata inmadura, ¡se trataba de una niña inocente!

—¡No te hagas el digno conmigo! ¿A caso no era yo también inocente? ¿No era inocente cuando me usaste para tu juego? Me enamoraste, me utilizaste... me embarazaste y me dejaste a la deriva, ¡sin un puto peso! ¿Crees que yo iba a querer a un padre así para mi hija?

—¡Sé muy bien lo que hice! Te pedí perdón, te supliqué y te rogué que te quedaras conmigo, te ofrecí reponer lo que te había hecho, me enamoré de ti, ¡te amaba! Y jamás, jamás te hubiera dado la espalda sabiendo que estabas embarazada.

En medio de todo, de los gritos y la algarabía, Jazmine lloraba asustada sin comprender nada. Terry volvió a hacer una pausa y meció a la niña, le dio un beso y trató de calmarla, Candy lo miró. Tan guapo como siempre, su presencia tan fuerte y avasalladora, su gesto duro que se suavizaba cuando tenía un arrebato de ternura, como en ese momento en que besaba las mejillas de su hija.

—¿Cómo se llama?— Preguntó entregándosela porque la bebé no se calmaba.

—Jazmine...— Respondió y se la pegó al pecho.— Un gesto que sorprendió a Terry y lo atontó por un rato. Candy dándole el pecho a su hija, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Le dio más rabia todavía. De haber sabido, sin duda, no la habría dejado ir. Habría vivido de rodillas ante ella si fuera necesario, pero la tendría a su lado y su vida estaría llena de momentos como esos. Pero era tarde para todo eso, sintió más rencor hacia ella.

—No quiero a mi hija viviendo aquí, en esta...— miró con desprecio todo a su alrededor.

—Tu hija ha sido muy feliz aquí. No le ha faltado nada y vive rodeada de gente que la quiere. Y esta... lo que fuera que ibas a decir, lo conseguí con mi sacrificio, con mi sudor. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido mi vida en este último año? Todo lo que rodé, asustada, perdida... todo lo que ves aquí, ha sido el fruto de mi esfuerzo, de mi trabajo... y sí, también la caridad de algunas personas que... que se preocuparon por mí. ¿Ves a tu hija? Está hermosa, está sana, es feliz y nada de esto te lo debo a ti.

—Tú y tu familia tienen un maldito orgullo tan irracional... ¡cómo puedes llamarle vida a esto! Por querer hacerme daño, privaste a tu hija de una vida... digna. ¿Realmente hiciste esto pensando en ella o en ti?— Le dijo y le sacó las lágrimas, tal vez él tenía razón.

—Prepárate y prepara a la niña, nos vamos a Nueva York.— Determinó, mandó y ordenó.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo a Nueva York?

—Candy, lo que tú quieras, me vale. Iremos a Nueva York, allí, mis abogados tramitarán todo lo referente a la niña, tendrá mi apellido, recibirás una pensión y mi hija vivirá decentemente. Además... te devolveré todo tu dinero...

—¡Ah, qué generoso!— se burló ella.

—Por última vez, Candy, prepara tus cosas y vámonos.

—¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo! ¡Tengo una vida aquí!— Y para que las cosas se explicaran mejor, comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

—Candy, ábreme.— Pidió Kayden y ella se puso nerviosa, sobretodo por la forma en que Terry la miró.

Temblando como gelatina, fue a abrir la puerta. En seguida, Kayden la recibió con un beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto...?— Mientras se adentraba, pudo ver a Terry y ambos hombres, por distintas razones se quedaron helados, ambos por distintas razones, hirviendo de celos.

—Kayden, él es el padre de Jazmine...— le temblaba la voz, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Y él quién es?— la voz de Terry retumbó.

—Es mi novio.— Respondió con orgullo aunque le estuviera temblando hasta el cabello.

La expresión de Terry se desmoronó por completo. Los celos lo estaban ahogando, destruyendo. Candy ya lo había olvidado, había iniciado una vida y... ese hombre estaba no sólo en su vida, sino en la de su hija.

—A eso le llamas tener una vida aquí, ahora lo entiendo... ¿para qué decirme de la niña si ya estabas muy ocupada buscándole otro padre?

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada! ¿A caso tú has vivido en celibato? ¿Crees que no sé que estás también con alguien?

Terry no le contestó. Ella tenía razón. De todas formas, había mucho odio y rencor en medio y él también tenía una vida, con Hellen... ambos tenían una vida y ninguno estaba en posición de reclamar nada. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir celos, porque la amaba, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, y ahora que sabía que tenía una hija, esos sentimientos se habían vuelto una cadena más fuerte.

Kayden permanecía a su lado, ella se refugiaba en él, temiéndole a la furia de Terry. Ella había amado esa furia en otros tiempos, esos arrebatos que terminaban en largas horas de pasión, pero ahora era distinto.

—Candy...

—Si quieres reconocer a tu hija y hacer valer tus derechos, no me opongo, pero tendrás que hacer los trámites aquí, en Chicago. Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte.— Contestó con su típico gesto altivo, pero a la vez con dolor. Preguntándose por qué las cosas tenían que ser así.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que el asunto de que si deben continuar sus vidas con otras personas o que deben estar juntos a como de lugar ha traído discrepancia, según sus comentarios, a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Terry con otras viejas, ni a Candy con otros, pero hay que ser realistas y objetivos, en la vida real, uno continua y nadie le guarda luto a nadie y aunque obviamente terminarán juntos tarde o temprano, tomaron decisiones y acciones que trajeron consecuencias y no se pueden pasar por alto así como así o decirle a sus respectivas parejas, "sabes que, llegó mi ex, empaca y vete", no niñas, recapaciten, eso no se hace jajajajaja.**

**Otra cosita, yo puedo entender que amamos a Terry sobre cualquier personaje y a nuestros ojos, ninguno puede competir con él sin importar sus atributos, pero yo no creo que Kayden por ser "mulato" sea incompetente, para mí eso es despectivo y racista, sobretodo, porque yo, la autora, soy mulata, tal vez no haya sido con el ánimo de ofender, estoy casi segura de que no, pero así fue como se sintió y podría malinterpretarse (aquí leen personas de muchas nacionalidades). Personas feas y lindas (a nuestros ojos, discreción y opinión) las hay en todas partes y vienen en todos tamaños, colores y sabores, hay blancos lindos y feos y también hay negros y mulatos lindos y feos, la belleza no tiene que ver con el color, el que es lindo, es lindo sin importar si es blanco de ojos azules, o negro de ojos cafés, y si es feo, lo mismo, es feo y punto, jejeje. Pero debemos recordar también que hay muchas cosas que nos embellecen o nos afean, como nuestras actitudes y nuestros sentimientos, si bien he dejado claro que físicamente Kayden es competente, también es un personaje tierno y atento, cualidades que enamoran más allá de lo físico.**

**Ojo, que no he comentado esto para traer disgustos, ofensas o contiendas o para que comiencen una Guerra en contra de nadie, fue solo algo que sentí expresar y aclarar, así que no lo hagamos más grande de lo que es. Todas y cada una de ustedes son importantes, son fundamentales para mí, por su tiempo y apoyo, su confianza, no importa que nuestras opiniones difieran, pues cada una somos un mundo aparte y eso hay que respetarlo, más que agradecidas con ustedes por leerme, por su valioso tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias, las quiero,**

**Wendy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

—Bien, no quieres ir a Nueva York, no hay ningún problema, se harán los trámites aquí en Chicago, pero se harán cuanto antes, tendrás que venir para que le encarguemos este asunto a George.— Demandó y Candy sólo lo miró con cinismo, no había cambiado nada ese aire de creerse dueño del mundo.

—Espera un momento, _amigo_.— por fin Kayden tomó la palabra.— Entiendo que quieras resolver todo cuanto antes, entiendo que estés molesto porque no sabías que tenías una hija, eso no lo apoyo...

—¡Kayden!— Le reclamó Candy.

—Lo siento, Candy, yo soy padre y sé muy bien lo que se siente, sabes que no puedo darte luz verde en eso. Pero, amigo, esta es su casa, no puedes venir aquí a insultarla y exigirle que vaya contigo a ninguna parte, si quieres resolver el asunto de tu paternidad, podrías al menos esperar a mañana, mi novia y yo queremos estar tranquilos y tener nuestro almuerzo en paz...

—Tu novia y tú... ¡Tu novia y tú!— Se le acercó peligrosamente, los celos lo nublaron y fue a atacarlo.

—¡Basta! ¿Es así como pretendes que te deje formar parte de la vida de tu hija?— Con coraje y dolor en sus ojos, Candy se metió en medio de los dos con la niña, la ira de Terry se aplacó.

—Tú no tenías ninguna intención de que yo la conociera de todas formas...— el tono de él fue suave, pero había mucho resentimiento.

—Sé lo que se siente, pero este no es el momento, estoy seguro de que Candy estará dispuesta a arreglar contigo mañana, pero por ahora, por favor, vete.— Le pidió Kayden con amabilidad, pero con mucha determinación.

Fue precisamente ese aplomo lo que golpeó a Terry. El tipo no lo había retado, no lo había provocado y ni siquiera cedió ante sus provocaciones, aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió pequeño delante suyo.

—Mañana a primera hora, Candy.— Le dijo y se acercó para besar a su hija, luego se marchó.

—Candy...— Kayden se le acercó.

—¡Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora! ¡Por qué!— él cargó a la niña porque Candy estaba muy alterada y afectada.

—Sabías que eso iba a suceder, ¿por qué esperaste tanto?

—¿Ahora es mi culpa?

—En gran parte sí. No se juega con los hijos, Candy.

—Entonces... ¿soy una mala madre?— Preguntó en un tono muy bajo y llena de llanto.

—No, mi amor. Claro que no, sólo no eres una madre perfecta, eres una chica que está aprendiendo y que ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores. Ya te llegó la hora cero.— Con la niña cargada, le tomó suave el mentón y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

—¿Y si quiere quitármela? ¿Y si quiere desquitarse y...?

—No creo que haga eso, Candy, digo, a su edad asumo que debe ser un hombre maduro...

—No lo conoces, Terry por venganza es capaz de... cualquier cosa...— suspiró con amargura al recordar el triste desenlace de los dos.

—Tú eres la madre, Candy. La corte siempre está a favor de la madre, te lo digo por mi propia experienca. Ni él ni nadie podrá quitarte a tu hija.

—Espero que... que al menos sea un buen padre...

—Yo también. Y otra cosa, Candy, no interfieras con los días que a él le toque verla, se han levantado leyes más poderosas en contra de los padres o madres que no permitan que la otra parte vea a sus hijos, sea cual sea el acuerdo al que lleguen, respétalo.— ella asintió.

...

Terry se marchó con una mezcla de emociones que podían más que él. Había ido a Chicago por cuestión de negocios, recordó que ni siquiera quería dar ese viaje, pero George lo había convencido. Él jamás pensó que allí se encontraría a Candy y mucho menos que tenía una hija.

—Jazmine...

Murmuró su nombre cuando entró al auto. Se grabó a fuego su preciosa carita, aún podía recordar su olor a bebé, su llanto, su risa... la forma posesiva en que había mordido su dedo. No iba a permitir que Candy lo privara más de ella y esos seis meses que se había perdido de su vida, no iba a perdonárselos nunca.

La recordó con Kayden, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba. Él había deseado que ella lo olvidara, que lo perdonara si era posible, pero... definitivamente no era lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar. Los celos lo retorcían. Los celos y la impotencia.

Llegó al hotel furioso, hecho un nido, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a Hellen tendida en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Terry... ¿trajiste mis pastillas?

—¿Las pastillas?— Preguntó aturdido.

—Te pedí que fueras a la farmacia... mis pastillas para la migraña se acabaron.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé...

—¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Y que hacías que tardaste tanto?— Le reclamó con un malestar que la doblaba y no le permitía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Iré por tus pastillas...

—¡Terry!

—Cuando te sientas mejor, tenemos que hablar.

Salió de la habitación de la misma forma en que había entrado. A Hellen se le despertaron todas las alertas, algo no andaba bien. Algo le producía un miedo y una inseguridad atroz.

Terry regresó media hora después con las pastillas, él mismo se las dio a Hellen con un vaso de agua, ella las tomó y se volvió a recostar, pero ese "tenemos que hablar" de Terry le había dejado el alma en un hilo. Pensaba que él iba a dejarla, a ella nunca la habían terminado, siempre había sido ella quien ponía fin a las relaciones y curiosamente rompía el hielo con un "tenemos que hablar".

—Terry... ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decir?— Aunque se sentía mal, no pudo más y trajo el tema, la angustia era desesperante.

—Espera a que te sientas un poco mejor. Yo tomaré un baño...

Sin apaciguar su angustia, él se comenzó a desvestir y se metió al baño. Bajo la ducha, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Candy odiándolo, olvidándolo... Candy la que antes se lanzaba a sus brazos y había llenado su mundo con su risa, su alegría, con sus ocurrencias y toda esa pasión que él le había despertado.

_—Claro que tengo mi futuro planificado. ¿A caso crees también que soy una niñata descerebrada?_

_—Todo lo contrario. Eres muy lista...—Le dio un beso y la cerró en el abrazo fuerte de su cuerpo._

_—¿Quieres que te cuente mis planes del futuro?_

_—¿Yo estoy en ellos?_

_—¡Claro! Me casaré contigo... dentro... dentro de unos años..._

_—¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Así sin preguntarme si yo quiero?— él levantó la ceja, provocándola a propósito._

_—Pues si no quieres, te amuelas. Cuando termine mi odiosa carrera y pueda manejar mi dinero... me casaré contigo y... tendremos hijos y todas esas cosas que hace la gente cuando se casa..._

_—De modo que ya tienes toda tu vida resuelta, eh._

_—Tendré una boda de revista... usaré un vestido insultantemente caro... y... para escandalizar a la familia... ¡me casaré embarazada!_

_—¡Vaya! Tus macabros planes me están asustando._

_—¿Te asusto? ¿Me tienes miedo?— Se le insinuó con picardía, mordiéndose los labios._

_—Estoy temblando. Quieres hacerme un hijo y arrastrarme al altar... espero que no planifiques quedarte viuda pronto, eh...— La envolvió con sus besos._

_—Bueno, te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe, jajajaja._

_—Ya veo... voy a darme un baño..._

_—¿Te acompaño?— Se desnudó ante él, haciéndolo perder la razón, como siempre._

—¿Terry?— Hellen lo llamó con más insistencia mientras él seguía bajo la ducha.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si te acompaño?— Dejó caer la toalla para provocarlo.

—Sí, claro...— Le sonrió y la dejó entrar, no tuvo corazón para hacerle un desplante.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerle el amor, tenía que hablarle de algo muy serio y no quería que se sintiera utilizada, sabía lo suceptible que eran las mujeres y él ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de la chica... con la que estuve?

—¿La universitaria?

—Sí...

—¿Qué hay con ella?— Terry suspiró.

—Me la encontré.— Hellen parpadeó varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

—¿Y?— Parecía tranquila e indiferente, pero por dentro todo su mundo se estaba tambaleando.

—Tengo una hija.— Soltó.

Hellen no dijo nada por casi un minuto, sus ojos se aguaron y sentía como todo daba vueltas, como todo amenazaba con derrumbarse.

—¿Una hija? ¿y me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Me enteré ahora.

—¿Y estás seguro de que es tu hija? ¿Estás seguro de que no es más que un...?

—Estoy seguro.

—Pero... ¿no harás una prueba de ADN? Ese es el truco más viejo del mundo, Terry...

—¡Es mi hija! Lo supe desde que la vi...— Sus ojos se perdieron en la melancolía y los recuerdos de esa tarde. Buscó su celular y le mostró una foto a Hellen.

Hellen la miraba y la miraba, no decía nada, sólo un par de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Sin duda... es tu hija... ¡es un retrato tuyo! Es como una burla...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, Terry... sólo déjame... digerirlo.— Respiró profundo, buscó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se fue al balcón a inhalar y exhalar el aire dañino y su amalgama de pensamientos.

...

—¿En qué piensas?— Le preguntó Candy a Kayden, veían un programa en el salón y ella intentaba dormir a Jazmine sin mucho éxito.

—Nada...— el chico le sonrió, pero algo entristecía sus dulces ojos.

—No te creo.— Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—Candy, quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo, ¿está bien?

—Siempre lo he sido.

—¿Todavía quieres al papá de Jazmine?— fue directo.

—Kayden...

—Sé sincera.— Ella respiró profundo.

—A Terrence yo... me cuesta mucho olvidarlo porque él... me marcó profundamente y... no todo fue malo. Vivo con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, pero... yo le tengo mucho rencor y no hay forma de que vuelva con él porque todo lo que me hizo vive aquí conmigo— se tocó el pecho.— Yo no encuentro cómo volver a quererlo, es decir, lo quiero, pero me he propuesto olvidarlo y continuar, como lo he hecho...

—Y a mí, Candy, ¿me quieres?

—Te quiero mucho, Kayden, de verdad. Y si todo sigue así, si sigues siendo como eres conmigo, espero poderte decir un día sin ninguna duda que te amo, porque te quiero en mi vida...

—Aún así, Candy, y no me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, te lo digo por experiencia, sé que sólo te llevo siete años, pero en ellos he vivido más que tú y esto que estás pasando yo ya lo pasé... si tú crees que exista alguna posibilidad de reconcialiación entre tú y él, si se quieren todavía y quieren darse otra oportunidad por la niña, yo no seré piedra de tropiezo. Yo seguiré mi camino y encontraré a alguien más como es normal...

—¿Reconciliación? Eso no es posible, Kay. El daño es muy grande, el rencor... además, él también hizo su vida, él y yo seguimos nuestros caminos y lo único que tenemos es... una hija...

Reconocer eso le dolió a ella. Que tras haberlo amado tanto, sólo ese lazo los uniera. Sobretodo porque verlo le había removido muchas cosas, volverlo a ver, tan igual que siempre. Con esa personalidad tan apabuyante, la seguridad que siempre maneja y la arrogancia con la que siempre quiere poner el mundo a sus pies... su faceta tierna cuando quiere. Cuando cargó a su hija y la abrazó y besó con tanta desesperación, como la besaba y la abrazaba a ella al final... cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar y derrumbarse... él la había procurado a cada minuto, la besaba y le hacía el amor como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, porque sabía que la iba a perder...

—Lo que no quiero es estar en medio de una relación intermitente, Candy.

—No te entiendo.

—A veces... aunque una relación esté dañada, quedan sentimientos, costumbres que son muy difíciles de romper, eso hace que terminemos, volvamos, terminemos, volvamos y terminemos una y otra vez antes de aceptar que todo acabó, antes de divorciarme de la mamá de Alex, vivimos ese círculo vicioso y es lo que podría pasarte con el papá de tu hija... y es normal... cuando se ha amado tanto es muy difícil aceptar que ya no queda nada, sobretodo si uno de los dos se ha quedado queriendo...

—¿Tú todavía quieres a la mamá de Alex?

—Así como tú quieres al papá de Jazmine. Puede que sea sólo costumbre, una página que aún no has pasado porque el capítulo te marcó, pero sabes que si no pasas a la siguiente página no conocerás el fin de la historia.

—Entonces...

—Sigamos conociéndonos con honestidad. Nos queremos, nos deseamos y como tú dices, amarnos sólo está a un paso, pero tomémoslo con más calma.

—¿Te refieres a lo de vivir juntos y eso?

—Ujum. Lo pensé mejor y... no quisiera que Alex se acostumbrara a una nueva familia y la vuelva a perder, yo mismo no quisiera acostumbrarme a verte en casa todos los días, a que me esperes y luego, ¿entiendes?— Ella asintió

— Tú eres tan diferente. Tan... ¿maduro?

—Tú también irás madurando, se aprende con los golpes de la vida.

Acostó a Jazmine y ella volvió al sofá, al refugio de los brazos de Kayden, de su cariño y comprensión, buscando algo de paz para sus pensamientos.

...

Una semana después Candy y Terry habían reunido todos los papeles necesarios y habían iniciado todos los trámites para que la niña llevara el apellido Grandchester. Había que ver que el dinero movía montañas.

—En unos quince días laborables le llegará su nueva tarjeta de seguro social con el nombre corregido y podrán solicitar su nueva acta de nacimiento en el registro demográfico dentro de ese mismo periodo. En cuanto al pago por concepto de pensión, ¿quieren hacerlo según el protocolo establecido basado en los ingresos y las necesidades de la niña o prefieren un mutuo acuerdo?

—Yo... preferiría un acuerdo mutuo... ¿estás de acuerdo?— Candy se dirigió a Terry, sentados ambos ante la abogada y una trabajadora social, Terry cargaba a Jazmine.

—Lo que ella decida está bien.

—Bien. Debido a la corta edad de la niña, comprendiendo el hecho de que aún no va al baño sola, etcétera, se le permitirá verla y compartir con ella todos los domingos, deberá ser recogida y entregada por su padre a una hora establecida. Si la madre desea prolongar el periodo de visita de la niña, entiéndase que la niña se quede a dormir en casa de su padre, deberá haber una figura femenina en el hogar, mayor de edad, entiéndase una abuela, tía, cónyugue, hasta que la niña tenga edad para ir al baño...

—¿Sólo los domingos? ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

—Por las razones que ya le explicamos, señor Grandchester, este protocolo se toma en cuenta porque es una niña y la ley exige esas medidas de seguridad, aún así, si la señora Andrew está de acuerdo en prolongar los periodos de visita, siempre y cuando siga esos criterios, queda a su entera discreción.

Salieron de allí. Terry salió afectado, agradecía el hecho de que al menos vería a la niña, que era su hija legalmente y que no tuvo que librar una batalla campal por ella. Pero él siempre había querido una familia de verdad, una tradicional. Ahora sólo sería un padre de fin de semana... no hayaba la forma de soltar a Jazmine y despedirse, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo tan doloroso. George se lo había dicho muchas veces, de haberle hecho caso, tal vez estaría caminando a casa, con su mujer y su hija y no resignándose al precio de sus acciones.

—Terry, ya me voy...— ella extendió los brazos para que él le entregara a la niña que se había quedado dormida recostada en su pecho, chupándose el dedito sin tregua.

—Sólo un rato más, por favor... mañana ya me iré a Nueva York...

—Terry, yo tengo varios pendientes y...

—Es sólo un rato... ¿podemos tener un almuerzo al menos?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero almorzar contigo?— Dijo negando con la cabeza, pero incapaz de quitarle a la niña que parecía estar tan cómoda en su pecho, como tantas veces lo estuvo ella...

Recordó las palabras de Kayden, tener una buena relación con él, por el bienestar de la niña, una relación cordial, pero eso no implicaba almorzar con él.

—Sólo quiero estar un rato más con mi hija, no lo decía por ti.— Respondió con el mismo orgullo.

—Hay un parque cerca de aquí... podemos ir una media hora...

—Perfecto. Ven.— Le indicaba su auto.

—¿Disculpa? tomaré un taxi, nos encontraremos allá.— Volvió a extender los brazos para que le entregara a la niña.

—No quiero a mi hija viajando en ningún taxi de pacotilla.

—¿Sabes que tienes una extraña forma de ganarte a las personas? Quiero cooperar contigo, pero tú... dame a mi hija, espera al domingo.

Fue a entregarla, pero la bebé estaba muy aferrada a su pecho, a Jazmine le gustaba dormirse sintiendo el olor de sus personas favoritas, como el de Candy, el de la señorita Pony que la había cuidado en ocasiones y ahora... el perfume de Terry. Abrió los ojos un momento, refunfuñó, miró a ambos padres con sus ojitos desorientados y volvió a enterrar la carita en el pecho de su papá y a cerrar los ojos. Candy se sintió desplazada y derrotada.

Lo acompañó hasta su auto, pero se sentó con Jazmine en el asiento de atrás y no con él en el del pasajero. Estarían juntos, pero no revueltos. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron, Candy en el banco frente a él, sólo dejando que tuviera su momento con la niña, estar cerca de él le removía sentimientos y sensaciones que no quería. Lo amaba. Pero no iba a caer jamás en la trampa mortal de sus brazos.

Jazmine se puso a llorar y acostumbrada a los pechos de Candy, comenzó a buscar en el pecho de Terry. La situación fue graciosa.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

—Porque tiene hambre. Jajajaja.

—¿Vas a darle el pecho aquí? ¿Frente a toda esta gente...?

—¿Te avergüenza?— Le preguntó y sin más, pegó a la bebé a su pecho, consiguiendo que se calmara de inmediato.

—No...

Se quedó mirándola, embobado. Ella sólo miraba a su hija alimentarse, sin ser conciente de todo lo que despertaba en Terry ese momento. La amó más viéndole aquella sonrisa maternal mientras alimentaba a su hija, la bebé también la miraba y chupaba con muchas ansias.

—Candy... ¿si me mudo a Chicago un tiempo, crees que me dejes quedarme con la niña más días?— Ella suspiró.

—No lo sé, Terry.— La despegó de su pecho y la recostó de su hombro para sacarle los gases.

—Unas horas a la semana es muy poco tiempo... y yo... tengo a mi madre... ella podría ayudarme con la niña... estará segura, te lo juro...

—Terry, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. No se me hace tan fácil dejarte a mi hija y mucho menos que se quede a dormir fuera de mi casa, yo... no conozco a tu madre y la primera vez que la vi... ya sabes lo que pasó. Por el momento, dejémoslo así...— él asintió.

—Candy... ¿por qué no me dijiste de tu embarazo? ¿Por qué me privaste de mi hija?— Suspiró con ciertos remordimientos.

—Creo que las razones son bastante obvias. Demostraste no tener escrúpulos, Terry... y te tenía miedo, te tengo miedo...

—¿Miedo? Candy, yo nunca te hice... bueno, nunca te lastimé...

—¿No? ¿A caso no lastiman las mentiras? Las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales te acercaste a mí... ¿recuerdas mi primera vez? Me echaste de tu cama tan pronto terminaste como si yo fuera...

—¡Me arrepentí en seguida! ¿o se te olvidó todo lo que pasó después?

—No, claro que no. Alargaste la comedia y me llenaste de mentiras, tras mentiras...

—Y luego te supliqué que te quedaras, quise explicarte... te busqué...

—¿Me buscaste? Pues no debiste haberte esmerado mucho, eh...

—Lo sé. Desistí de hacerlo porque... porque entendí que mi error fue demasiado grande y que tú merecías continuar con alguien mejor que yo, que jamás me ibas a perdonar, pero... no sabía que estabas embarazada...

—Eso no cambia nada...— Respondió altiva, evitando llorar.

—¡Claro que lo cambia! ¡Eso lo hubiera cambiado todo! No te hubiera dejado ir, así hubiera tenido que vivir de rodillas delante de ti, ¡lo hubiera hecho! Pero estarías conmigo...

—El hubiera no existe, es una lástima.— Estaba siendo cruel, el rencor hablaba en su lugar.

—Candy... ¿recuerdas cuando... yo besaba tus pies?— Se le acercó con suavidad y su mundo comenzó a temblar.

—No, no lo recuerdo.— Mintió sin éxito.

—Te reías y decías que me tenías a tus pies...

—Me tengo que ir...

—Tenías razón. Yo estaba a tus pies.— Le confesó, el celular de ella rompió el momento.

—Kayden me está esperando.

Se marchó con la niña y lo dejó hirviendo de rabia y celos. Ella también los padecía. Sabía que... que él iría también a consolarse en los brazos de aquella... mujer.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, no quise hacerlas esperar mucho, espero lo hayan disfrutado, la historia aún no huele a final, así que tranquilas, queda tela por cortar y cabos que atar. Es un Terryfic, pero aún así, como antes mencionado, cada uno intentará seguir su vida a parte y vivir otras experiencias como es normal, afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y a las personas que dejaron entrar en sus vidas de las cuales no se pueden deshacer como si fuesen un par de zapatos viejos. No se sulfuren ni se agobien, dejen la historia correr, de todo se aprende y esas personas que dejaron entrar serán importantes para ambos, sigan leyendo.**

**Lindas, el asunto del racismo, etc, ya quedó aclarado y olvidado, por tanto, ese tema ya murió, yo solo lo expresé como una inquietud y precisamente para aclarar malos entendidos (como lo fue este caso) nunca fue mi intención crear guerra ni instar a nadie a iniciarla, si alguien resultó atacado sin querer, pido mil disculpas, no fue esa la intención, solo quise aclararlo porque no quería darle pie a nadie de que hablara mal de nosotras porque a veces esas situaciones afectan nuestra imagen, se malinterpretan y piensan que soy yo que estoy promoviendo tales conductas, hay chicas que nos mandan mensajes diciendonos que nos denunciarán y cerrarán nuestra cuenta por cada tontería y por eso es que debemos tener cuidado y todo el tiempo cuidarnos las espaldas las una a las otras. **

**Bueno, ya con ese asunto aclarado, como dije, el tema muere aquí y no se redunda más sobre él, mejor discutamos sobre la historia que a fin de cuentas, para eso es este espacio, sean todas bienvenidas, sin resentimientos ni nada, todo sigue igual y a todas las quiero y respeto por igual.**

**Y bueno, para cerrar: mis próximas dos historias antes de que me toquen las vaciones de verano, se me ocurrió traer dos, una inspirada en la Cinderella y otra en "La bella y la bestia"... claro que contadas a mi manera jejeje... la pregunta es: ¿cuál de las dos quieren primero al finalizar esta? Estará sujeto a votación, ya saben, mayoría gana. Serán historias completas, osea, un fic completo de varios capítulos, etc... así que cual va primero?**

**¿La Cenicienta?**

**¿La Bella y la Bestia?**

***De todas formas escribiré ambas, (así que no me digan "las dos" tienen que votar por la que quieren que escriba primero).**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Odette. e. arriagada, kira anima, jhaly baeza, olgaliz, Gina MC, hanna, neoyorquina, Silvia E, gatita, dany16, Flor, ELI DIAZ, Loca x Terry, Goshy, dulce maria, Anieram, Azukrita, Alesita77, sofia saldaa, Maquig, Becky70, normita, catchi90, Ana, cerezza0977, thay, LizCarter, Guest, luz rico, Zafiro Azul 1313, Luisa, Acuamarine, Rubi, Monce Nol, Marian, Dali, Diana, Iris Adriana, Soadora, zucastillo, norma Rodriguez, Claus mart, Ely jurez, elisablue85, myrslayer, skarllet northman, lucy luz, Dulce Lu**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

_**Un mes después...**_

—Estás muy callada... ¿te arrepientes?

—No.— Contestó muy segura de sí misma.

Esa noche, en unas horas aún tempranas, se había entregado a él. Aún su cuerpo oscuro reposaba sobre el suyo a la mitad. Fue un paso más hacia delante en el caminar de su vida después de Terry. Descubrir otro amor, otras sensaciones, otros sentimientos. No se entregó con el fin de compararlos a ambos, pues Terry era Terry y Kayden era Kayden, amores distintos, circunstancias distintas. Era la muestra de que la vida continúa, de a pesar de los fracasos, volverlo a intentar.

Había sido muy linda la experiencia ni siquiera fue premeditado, simplemente sucedió. Y pasó con mucha ternura, sin prisas, sin miedos, sin engaños, la entrega de dos personas que se conocían lo suficiente, que no se amparaban en expectativas ni falsas ilusiones, tal vez no fuera algo tan grande o inmenso con el primero, pero tenía algo que para Candy valía mucho, era sincero. Pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de cenar juntos antes de que te vayas a trabajar?— Candy pasó sus dedos por el pelo encaracolado de Kayden con cariño.

—Por supuesto. Quiero sacarle el máximo a nuestro tiempo juntos.—le dio un beso y se puso de pie, ella lo siguió.

Él se preparaba para su turno nocturno de guardia de seguridad, ella improvisaba una cena rápida y ligera. La comieron juntos, ella recogió a su hija en casa de la señora Pony y él se marchó al trabajo luego de dejarla a ella en su apartamento.

...

—¿De quién es la nena? ¡La nena es de papá!— La bebé reía y retosaba en el regazo de Terry que jugaba con ella, era Domingo, él lo aprovecharía al máximo.

—Terry, mañana a primera hora tenemos reunión con...— Hellen bajó las escaleras aceleradamente y se topó con la escena paternal.

—Sí, lo sé, Malcom me la confirmó el viernes.— Se volvió a dirigir a su hija.— Hey, devuélveme mi dedo... ¿te pican las encías? a ver... enséñame tus nuevos dientes...

Le estiró el labio inferior un poco a la niña y se encontró con dos dientitos en proceso que la aquejaban. Hellen seguía de pie frente a ellos, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Los domingos, según Hellen, la pequeña Jazmine lo eclipsaba todo.

—¿Cuándo podemos volver a Nueva York?— Con esa pregunta, consiguió la atención de Terry.

—¿Qué hay allá que no tengas aquí?— Ella lo miró con el gesto uindignado.

—Mi trabajo, mi familia, mi entorno... ¿algo más?

—Si por el trabajo es, igual lo estás haciendo muy bien desde acá, ahora, si es por tu familia, sabes que puedes ir a verlos cuando quieras, no tienes que esperar por mí...

—¡Claro! A ti te da igual si estoy o me voy... ¡tan fácil!— Terry puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Hellen, ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces, sabes muy bien que no tengo planes de regresar a Nueva York por el momento. Quiero estar cerca de mi hija y no me apetece viajar todos los domingos hasta Chicago.

—¿Cerca de tu hija o de la _madre_?— Resopló. Su paciencia se tambaleaba y Jazmine se iba poniendo inquieta.

—Hellen, me quedan unas horas a penas para disfrutar con mi hija, no lo arruines con tonterías...

—¡Tonterías! ¿Tonterías?— Alzó la voz dolida.

—¡Sí, tonterías! Hellen, si yo no quisiera estar contigo, no estarías aquí...

Se enfrascó la discusión y Jazmine se puso a llorar, Eleanor apareció prudentemente y se la quitó a Terry, se la llevó a la habitación que habían preparado para ella, con la esperanza de que pronto Candy le permitiera quedarse con ella más tiempo.

—Siempre haces eso... siempre dejas en claro que no sientes lo mismo, que puedes prescindir de mí cuando se te antoje... ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente?— Lloró con mucho drama y la expresión de Terry se apaciguó un poco.

—Hellen, yo no te hablé de mi historia con Candy para que la usaras en mi contra, por el contrario, lo hice para ser honesto desde un principio, para que confiaras en mí y no cometer los mismos errores que cometí con ella, pero si ahora tú...

—¡Y apareció una hija! ¿Qué será lo próximo, eh?

—¡Y yo qué culpa tengo! ¿Qué culpa tiene la niña?

—¡Eres un maldito egoísta!— Gritó con llanto y rabia.

—¿Egoísta? ¿A qué debo ahora esa acusación? ¿A caso yo te obligué a que te quedaras? ¿Te he exigido alguna responsabilidad con mi hija? ¿Te obligué a venir desde Nueva York? ¿Te he prohibido regresar?

—No seas cínico... todo lo he dejado por ti...

—¡Y crees que no lo sé! ¿Que no lo aprecio? Estoy contigo todo el tiempo, te respeto y te complazco tanto como puedo, no puedes decir que no te doy tu lugar, lo único que pido son los malditos domingos porque es el único día que veo a mi hija, con la cual tú no te has querido involucrar y lo respeto, pero no te voy a permitir que arruines este único día con tus berrinches sin sentido.— Se giró para irse del salón y unirse a su madre e hija.

—¡Terry!— Lo llamó y le expresó un lo siento de una forma tan patética que él jamás habría esperado de ella.

—Me pregunto, Hellen... ¿qué pasó con aquella mujer determinada, segura de sí misma?— a ella se le hizo un nudo ante eso.

—El amor... ¡el maldito amor que nos arruina a todas! Yo no me había enamorado nunca antes, hasta que llegaste tú...— Suavizó el gesto y se le acercó, la tomó de las manos.

—Yo jamás traicionaría ese sentimiento. No he llegado a amarte como quisiera, pero te quiero, te quiero con sinceridad y me gusta lo que tenemos, aspiro a llegar a más contigo, pero no intentes... no intentes acorralarme, Hellen, no pretendas manipularme, ni controlarme porque odio eso y aborrezco a las mujeres que lo hacen.— Le apartó con ternura un mechón de cabello que se le pegaba a la cara mojada de lágrimas.

—Y si fuéramos a tener un hijo... ¿me verías de forma distinta?— Terry se desconcertó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A caso estás...?

—¿Embarazada? No... yo no estoy lista para... para un hijo. Sólo me preguntaba si eso cambiaría algo...

—Lógicamente sí. Un hijo siempre lo cambia todo, sin embargo... no creo que sea conveniente en estas circunstancias...— Escogió bien sus palabras para no herir su suceptibilidad.

...

—Shhh... está dormida.— le indicó Eleanor arropando a la bebé.

—¿Se portó bien?— preguntó Terry acariciando suave su cabecita.

—Se puso algo imposible, pero al final se rindió. Hasta duerme igual que tú...— Eleanor puso un gesto melancólico al recordar a su único hijo de bebé.

—¿Y de quién habrá sacado la manía de chuparse el dedo?

—¿No lo sabes?— Su madre rió con sarcasmo.

—Yo no...

—Oh sí. Logramos que lo dejaras a los dos añitos. Mi madre... te ponía salsa picante el dedo...

—¿Qué? ¿Eso no es maltrato?

—En aquél tiempo no... aunque te confieso que mamá nunca lo hizo en mi presencia.

—Yo jamás le haría eso a mi hija.

—Estoy segura de que no. En unos años,esta niña te sacará canas verdes. Y a propósito, ¿a qué hora tienes que entregarla?

—Candy vendrá por ella. Tenía una actividad de... no sé qué, la reapertura del negocio ese para el que trabaja...

Candy había perdido su celular en la actividad, así que se apareció en el apartamento de Terry sin aviso, por fortuna el encargado la dejó pasar al edificio porque Terry ya la había registrado. Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y tocó el timbre.

—Buenas noches...— Dijo a penas, Hellen notó la descomposición en su rostro.

—Buenas noches...— Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, impecablemente vestida y arreglada, como siempre. Candy supo quien era de inmediato.

—Yo... vine por Jazmine, soy su madre...— Dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

Cada una se miraba y reinaba la tensión, la inseguridad y los celos entre ambas. Candy se topó ante una mujer adulta, completamente hecha, que destilaba la misma seguridad y la arrogancia de Terry, además de alta y guapa. Los celos y la amargura la retorcieron, era tan difícil enterrar el pasado y los sentimientos...

Pero la seguridad de Hellen era fachada. Ella tembló también por dentro cuando vio a Candy, por razones contrarias a ella. Porque era mucho más joven y aunque no iba vestida con tanta elegancia, era bella. Le costaba creer que había dado a luz hacía menos de un año. El jean ajustado marcaban unos muslos y piernas esbeltos, el sueter rojo y ligero, ceñido también hacían honor a una cintura estrecha y unos pechos perfectamente proporcionados y erguidos, rebosantes a causa de la leche materna. Se fijó también en sus botas de talle corto, rojas también y de tacón fino. Volvió a reparar en su cara, tan fresca y lozana, muy bien maquillada y con esa hermosa cabellera ondulada, natural y espesa, los rasgos eran delicados y era imposible que esos ojazos verdes, grandes y expresivos no llamaran la atención. Le encontró un solo defecto y sonrió para sus adentros, al menos ella no tenía ese reguero de pecas, pensó.

—¡Candy! Disculpa, no me avisaste que ya venías...

—Sí, me disculpo por ello. Perdí mi celular, ¡para variar!— añadió con sarcasmo y ambos rieron, como con cierta complicidad que para nada le hizo gracia a Hellen.

—Bueno, te presento nuevamente a mi madre, Eleanor...

—Es un placer, señora...— lo dijo tensa, recordando aquella primera y fatídica vez.

—Y ella es Hellen, mi mujer...— Candy sólo asintió e hizo un intento de sonrisa al que Hellen correspondió de igual manera.

Aunque Terry era un caballero y jamás humillaría a una mujer, le costaba apartar la vista de Candy. Porque estaba preciosa y vestida de esa manera la sintió de pronto más mujer, deseó probar esos labios maquillados de un rojo intenso. Apartó pronto el pensamiento, sabía que soñaba cosas imposibles, que ella era su pasado y que además... esos labios eran ahora de... de otro... recordó y sin darse cuenta la expresión se le endureció.

—Bueno, me llevo a mi princesa.— Cuando Eleanor volvió con la bebé, la niña se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Creo que te extrañó.— Convino Eleanor.

—Pues es un halago porque cuando ve a su padre, yo no existo... Bueno, me voy.— Cargó a su hija, tomó la pañalera y se fue.

...

Llegó a su casa y puso a la bebé cómoda, le dio el pecho y la durmió. Ella tenía mucho en qué pensar... era cierto que Terry era su pasado, que los errores en esa relación eran, según ellos, irreconciliables. Pero era tan distinto todo cuando lo veía, cuando sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros, sus corazones anhelándose, gritándoles una verdad tan lógica que sólo ellos no veían, el rencor no los dejaba. Y aunque habían continuado con sus vidas, verla a ella, prendida de su brazo se sentía horrible. Era la muestra viva de que todo había acabado.

Ahora ella trataba de hacer una nueva vida con Kay. Tenían una conversación importante pendiente... ella no le había dicho que... que en su cuenta bancaria habían unos cuantos millones esperando por ella. Que muy pronto su vida cambiaría, o más bien, volvería a ser como antes. No. No sería como antes... ahora que era madre, que había alcanzado madurez y había librado unas batallas que jamás imaginó.

Había crecido presumida y altanera, creyéndose superior a los demás mortales. El engaño de Terry, la pobreza, le demostraron que no. Ahí supo quiénes debían ser admirados en realidad, aquellos que habían compartido con ella lo poco que tenían, esos que luchaban día a día, que trabajaban de sol a sol y sus balances bancarios se esfumaban de la misma forma en que entraban, personas que si querían algo más que eso, debían esforzarse, esforzarse de verdad.

Recorrió con cierta melancolía el apartamento. Le diría adiós muy pronto. No tenía caso permanecer ahí. Tampoco se quedaría en Chicago, lejos de todo lo que conocía, de sus hermanos, antes tenía sentido porque necesitaba estar lejos de todo eso, sobretodo de Terry, pero ya todo se sabía, ya toda la función había terminado, era hora de volver a casa.

...

—¿Millonaria? ¡Vaya!— Exclamó Kayden aún con el uniforme de seguridad, había llegado en la mañana.

—Lo dices como si fuera una plaga contagiosa...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Candy?

—Bueno... lo que es lógico. Irnos de aquí primeramente e... iniciar una vida nueva, la vida que nos merecemos...

—Candy, ¿qué es lo que me estás proponiendo en realidad?— Cansado, con sueño y aturdido, Kayden se llevó las manos al pelo.

—Que vengas conmigo. A Nueva York, allí podremos...— Kayden sonrió con ironía.

—No puedo hacer eso, Candy.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Ese es tu dinero, tuyo, de tu hija... me estás proponiendo dejar todo acá para irte a seguir y... ¿mantenerme tú? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

—¡No! Bueno, no del todo... pero al menos... al menos no tendrías que trabajar tanto y hasta... podrías estudiar nuevamente aquella carrera que dejaste a medias...

—Candy, ven aquí. Ven.— Insistió invitándola a su regazo.

—Pensé que te pondrías contento...

—Sé que tus intenciones son muy nobles, pero cariño, mi vida está aquí, mi hija. Y eso de que no tenga que trabajar porque tú tienes dinero de más no me hace gracia, tal vez sea sólo mi ego, ese burdo machismo que todos los hombres poseemos, pero no es lo mío. No puedes venir a querer programar mi vida de esa manera tan drástica.

—La propuesta te la hice porque confío en ti, sé que eres honesto, yo jamás quise ofenderte con eso de... mantenerte o como le llames. Sólo quise... darte algo que te tienes muy merecido.— Sus ojos se aguaron.

—Lo sé, mi amor. No lo dudo ni un segundo que lo hacías de corazón, pero te soy honesto. No puedo aceptarlo...— Le sonrió y la beso un momento.

—Entonces... ¿no vienes conmigo a Nueva York?

—No, cielo. Y supongo que tú te irás de todas formas, ¿verdad?

—Es que ya no tiene caso esconderme aquí... me hacen falta mis hermanos... mi...

—Entiendo.— Le tomó el mentón con dulzura.

—Entonces... ¿lo nuestro se termina aquí?— Preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí. Pero no hay por qué estar tristes. Terminar una relación no significa siempre que habrá tristeza, y este es nuestro caso.

—No sé ver las cosas de esa forma, Kay...— se recostó de su pecho y él le acarició el cabello.

—Te lo explicaré.— Se puso de pie y ella lo imitó.

Se limpió las lágrimas por petición de él y lo escuchó con atención, esa voz tan dulce, esos ojos tan bellos y honestos.

—Esto sólo significa que nuestras vidas se separan aquí. Fue uno de esos amores que te dejan un buen sabor, hermosos recuerdos, pero que no te impiden continuar, enamorarte una vez más. Yo no te olvidaré, ni tú a mí, compartimos mucho más que un amor pasajero y eso lo sabes y lo sé. A veces el destino nos prepara cosas que van más allá de nuestros planes, por lo que a pesar de nuestros planes, tú y yo no estábamos destinados a un amor eterno, ese tipo de amor que sabes muy bien del cual te hablo, ¿verdad?

—Ujum.

—Entonces, preciosa, continúa el libro, yo sólo fui un capítulo.

—Uno inolvidable.— Ella respondió con alegría.

—Me alegra saberlo. Sólo me queda desearte toda la suerte del mundo, a las dos. Y recuerda siempre, que lo que sea, lo que sea que necesites, yo estaré siempre para ti.— Lo abrazó y lloró en sus brazos.

...

_**Una semana después...**_

Ya todas las maletas estaban hechas, Anthony las recogería en la estación, pero antes, ella tenía unas cuantas diligencias.

_**Señora Pony:**_

_**No tuve el valor para despedirme de ustedes de frente, siempre le dije que usted fue la abuelita que no tuve y no tengo palabras para expresar mi infinita gratitud, pues lo que usted hizo por mí y por mi hija fue muchísimo más que una obra de caridad.**_

_**Ahora pude recuperar mi vida de alguna forma, pero lo que me hizo vivir realmente fueron las enseñanzas que adquirí en este caminar tan espinoso, cuyas cicatrices y marcas son mi mayor orgullo.**_

_**En mi corazón siempre vivirá una gran parte suya, de todos ustedes, mis amigos, mis compañeros. Le ruego por favor, que acepten este pequeño gesto de mi parte, sé que les podría ser de utilidad, usted me enseñó a pensar en el futuro y agarrar por el pelo las oportunidades.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Candy &amp; Jazmine**_

También dejó una carta para Kayden, empleando la misma astucia.

_**Kay:**_

_**Seré breve, porque de ti podría decir tantas cosas que jamás terminaría. Sólo quería darte las gracias por estar en mi vida cuando más necesité de un amigo, de un amor... y en eso de los distintos amores que pasan por nuestras vidas, tienes toda la razón, de ti sólo me llevo momentos preciosos, sin rencores, sin melancolía ni arrepentimientos, sólo un amor puro y tranquilo, que como una flor, duró todo lo que pudo ser.**_

_**Te dejo un anexo, tú me enseñaste que cuando se tiene un hijo, dejamos de ser nuestros para ser para ellos, así que acéptalo, Alex te lo agradecerá en un futuro.**_

_**Candy**_

...

—¡Candy! Estamos aquí...— Alegremente, Anthony le hacía señas junto a toda su familia en la estación. De regreso a Nueva York, a continuar con su vida...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, disculpen la brevedad, mi computadora está llena de virus, subir este capítulo ha sido literalmente un verdadero infierno, nisiquiera puedo editar algunos errores clericales u ortográficos porque la página se cierra y los cambios no se guardan, o no me da tiempo a guardarlos, además se abren cientos de ventanas y programas que no me dejan en paz...**

**En fin, disculpen los contratiempos, espero que les haya gustado y antes de que yo lance esta computadora contra el piso, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, buen fin de semana y hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

—La... ¿la recuperaste?— Con los ojos llorosos, Candy admiró la casa de su infancia, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, tal vez porque era la primera vez que la apreciaba de verdad.

—Fue suerte encontrarla aún en el mercado. Nadie la había comprado en todo este tiempo y el banco no lo pensó dos veces en aceptar mi oferta.

—Supongo que... que al menos eso tendré que agradecerle a Terry...— murmuró más para sí mi misma que para los demás.

—Esta es nuestra casa, Candy, puedes quedarte aquí, como antes...

—A mí no me mires, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.— Dijo Brenda alegre con Jazmine .

—Bueno, supongo que debes estar cansada del viaje. Puedes volver a tu cuarto, está preparado. Después puedes arreglar el de Jazmine.

—Sí, gracias...

Candy sin pensarlo mucho subió con Jazmine hasta su cuarto, con los ojos aún aguados. No se habían hecho cambios, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado. La habitación de una chica de diecisiete años.

—¿No tienes sueño, verdad? Yo tampoco.— Le dijo a la niña.

Bajó con la niña para iniciar el recorrido. La bebé miraba todo con curiosidad, nunca había estado en espacios tan grandes.

—Este era mi salón de juegos... aquí mamá y yo tomábamos el té con mis muñecas... y también tu tío Tony jugaba sus videojuegos con Neil. Nunca me dejaban jugar a mí...— Añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y este es el despacho de papá... aquí él y tu tío Albert se pasaban horas... hablando de nogocios y cosas de viejos... sí, ¡aburrido!— Convino cuando la pequeña bostezó.

—Ahora vamos a conocer el jardín de tu abuela.

Candy sentó a Jazmine sobre sus hombros y fueron al jardín. Estaba bastante descuidado, pero aún conservaba belleza.

—Estas rosas se llaman Príncipe negro, estos son Antulios, Narcisos... Jasmines, como tu nombre...

Candy sintió ganas de llorar porque nunca se había interesado por las flores cuando su madre vivía. Tal vez porque era muy pequeña para apreciar las cosas simples de la vida... Aprendió el nombre de aquellas plantas en aquella corta estadía con su tía. Una época que no quiso recordar.

—Este culumpio... papá lo mandó a hacer para mí. Él y tus tíos me empujaban y yo sentía que podía volar... pero una vez solté las manos de las tiras, me caí y papá ya no me dejó usarlo más...

Ella había sido una niña sobreprotegida, mimada, lo reconocía, pero siempre supo que era amada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser amada por el simple hecho de existir que fue fácil creer que Terry también la amaba.

—Pero estoy segura de que él sí te ama a ti. Y eso es lo que importa. Tú eres amor a primera vista.— Se la comió a besos entre sus preciosas y cantarinas risitas.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, le dio su baño a Jazmine, la alimentó y la acostó sobre su cama, cercándola de almohadas, como solía hacer con William Jr. cuando estaba de esa edad.

Sin nada que hacer, observaba a su hija dormir, tan hermosa, lo más bello que Terry pudo haberle hecho.

—Me cuesta creer todavía que tu padre no me amó... aunque él todavía me jura que sí, pero... ¿cómo puedes engañar así a alguien que amas? Tal vez hubiéramos sido una linda familia... tal vez estaríamos aquí los tres durmiendo...

Era una batalla de sentimientos encontrados. Si no se sintiera tan dolida, tan utilizada y defraudada, hacía mucho hubiera corrido hacia sus brazos, a pesar de sus propios hermanos. Su dolor era porque Terry la había engañado y traicionado a ella.

No quiso pensar más en el pasado, en lo que hubiera sido... su padre siempre decía esa frase tan trillada de que el hubiera no existía y que había que hacerse cargo de las circunstancias. Bajó al salón, necesitaba distraerse con algo, tal vez encontraría alguna película o se dejaba convencer por una serie nueva...

—Oh, no sabía que estaban aquí, yo...

—Tranquila, yo ya me iba a la cama. ¿Vienes, Brenda?—Anthony se puso de pie.

—Yo aún no tengo sueño, me quedaré un rato acompañando a Candy.

—Bueno. Diviértanse.— El rubio alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se fue.

—¿Desvelo?— Le preguntó su cuñada.

—Algo así...

—¿Quieres hablar?

—Creo que sí, me hace falta hablarlo por fin...— Emitió un largo suspiro.

—No lo puedo olvidar. No lo puedo superar. Simplemente no puedo. Traté, di lo mejor de mí, Dios sabe que sí, pero...

—Lo sigues amando.

—No tiene remedio.

—Candy... eres tan joven y te ha tocado vivir tanto en tan poco tiempo.— Le pasó suave la mano por la espalda.

—No me arrepiento de lo vivido. Todo me ha servido y puedo decir que en lo personal he crecido mucho.

—Ya eso es un modo de madurez. Aceptar las cosas sin arrepentimientos. Y digan lo que digan, si en su momento te hizo feliz, si llenó algún vacío y te satisfizo, si la huella que te dejó te hizo mejor persona, no cuenta como error.

—Hablas como Kayden.— Le sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

—De él hablo. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por haberlo vivido, si él sólo te llenó de momentos preciosos y te dejó uno de esos amores que te devuelven la fe, aunque su paso por nuestras vidas sea breve. Eres una mujer completa ya, luchadora, independiente y dueña de su destino, una mujer que tiene derecho a explorar, a sentir y con todo eso, veo que eres una madre excelente, una joven llena de hermosos sentimientos, adornada de errores, claro, pero no dejes que nadie te etiquete por ello, la gente juzga sólo porque pecan diferente a los demás.

—Yo quise a Kayden. Contrario a lo que muchos habrán de pensar. Yo quise una vida a su lado, estaba convencida de que funcionaría, fue él y no yo, quien quiso que nuestros caminos se separaran, pero yo... yo le tenía mucha fe a lo nuestro.

—Kayden es un chico intuitivo... tal vez tú tenías las mejores intenciones, pero él sabía lo que les convenía. No quiso que terminaran odiándose como sus respectivas ex parejas.

—Pero yo a Terry no lo odio...

—Pero han hecho una gran competencia sobre cual hería más.

—El dolor actuó por mí.— Dijo con amargas lágrimas.

—Y por él. Yo pienso que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo preso también del dolor. Y yo sí pienso que te amó. Sólo que la elección era muy dura. Por un lado tú, tu amor y por el otro, ese rencor por lo que tu familia le hizo, eran dos rocas igual de grandes y pesadas, al final no supo cómo cargar ninguna.

—Y los dos perdimos.

—Pero él te ha pedido perdón.

—No exactamente.

—Candy, el simple hecho de devolverte todo el dinero, que técnicamente no se robó, ya es una forma de hacerlo. Devolvió cada centavo, incluso Albert, cuando salga libre en unos años, volverá recuperando su vida, nada habrá cambiado para él, ojalá todos se vengaran como tu Terry.

—Ahora resulta que está lleno de virtudes.— Comentó con sarcasmo.

—Creo que ha tratado de ser un hombre justo. Además de que está enamorado, porque si a mí me hubieran hecho lo que tus hermanos le hicieron a él, yo no habría tenido ni una pizca de piedad.

—Está enamorado, pero no de mí. Ahora está enamorado de la anciana.

—¿Qué anciana?— Preguntó Brenda algo perdida.

—Bueno, no es una anciana, ha de tener su edad, pero me gusta llamarla la anciana.

—Pues yo pienso que si te lo propones, por ti Terry jubilaría a la anciana sin pensárselo mucho, eh.

—Gracias por darme ánimos, pero no. No voy a meterme en su vida. Lo nuestro se acabó y mi único vínculo con él es Jazmine.

...

_**Dos semanas después...**_

—Candy, ¿estás segura de que te quieres ir? Aquí cabíamos muy bien todos.

—Lo sé, Tony. Pero ustedes ya son un matrimonio, merecen vivir como tal. Yo... encontré un apartamento cerca de la universidad, ya venía amueblado, así que sólo necesito mudar nuestras cosas importantes.

—Bueno, saben que son bienvenidas cuando quieras. Oye... ¿Y Jazmine?

—Está con su papá. Aprovecharé esas horas para acomodar las cosas en el apartamento. Si me das un aventón hasta allí te lo agradeceré.

—Claro. De hecho, estaba pensando en si mañana no tienes pendientes, llevarte a comprar un auto nuevo. Lo necesitarás...

...

El apartamento se lo habían entregado limpio, ella acomodó toda la ropa entre otras cosas que había comprado para decorarlo. Se puso un jean corto de flequillos y una playera vieja, también corta y se recogió el pelo abundante en un descuidado moño alto, se proponía pintar la habitación de Jazmine, se lo debía.

Eligió un color de fondo en un roza pálido, pues en tonos más brillantes pensaba pintar flores y mariposas. Las horas pasaban volando y ya la habitación estaba pintada en sus dos capas con el color de fondo. Ahora la lucha eran las flores y las mariposas que no quedaban como ella quería, se veían fantásticas en su mente, pero a la hora de ejecutar la idea... el timbre sonó en ese momento.

—¡Terry!— Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con padre e hija, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Si estabas ocupada yo hubiera venido más tarde...— Dijo con la niña aún cargada, pero no pudo evitar mirarla. Con esas fachas, algunos brochazos de pintura en la ropa y la piel, incluso alguna salpicada en la cara, le pareció la mujer más sexy del mundo. Había olvidado cuánto amaba ese vientre desnudo y ese ombligo.

—Yo... no fui conciente de que el tiempo pasaba, lo siento... es que esto de decorar el cuarto de Jazmine... me ha secado hasta la última neurona.

—¿Tan mal te ha ido?

—¡No quieras saber!— Expresó con aquél gesto de frustración que él le conocía y que como todo lo suyo, había amado.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?— Eso la desconcertó.

—Eh... no creo que eso sea buena ide...

—Soy capaz de pintar unas paredes, Candy. ¿Cuál es la habitación?

—¡Pues la que tiene todo el desastre!

Terry le entregó la niña a ella y la siguió a la habitación, el sentirlo tras ella le daba escalofríos. ¿Desde cuando habían alcanzado esa complicidad? Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—El color está bien, pero... ¿qué se supone que son estas cosas?

—Flores y mariposas... y la de allí se supone que es un diente de león...

—Jajajaja.— No pudo evitar reirse como un desquiciado.— ¡buen intento!

—Bueno, ¿viniste a reirte o me piensas dar una mano?

—Vale, vale.

Lo primero que Terry hizo fue cubrir nuevamente los fracasados intentos de Candy, ella lo observaba desde el umbral. No parecía real. Terry pintando el cuarto de su hija... ella viendo lo fabuloso que se veía en jeans y playera, dando fuertes y decididos rolazos en la pared, rápidos y precisos.

—Deja de espiar y al menos tráeme un vaso con agua.— La sorprendió y ella dio un brinquito, a espaldas de ella, él se rió.

Candy le llevó el agua y no se apareció más por la habitación, se quedó en la cocina dándole la cena a Jazmine y dejó que Terry se las arreglara como pudiera.

—Jazmine, ya tienes ocho meses, no puedes sobrevivir a base de leche nada más. Vamos, pruébalo al menos...

Candy le llevaba la cuchara de papilla de calabaza a la boca, pero Jazmine la sellaba y no había poder humano que se la hiciera abrir.

—Cualquiera que tuviese ese menú haría huelga de hambre.— Su voz repentina e inoportuna hizo que Candy se asustara y el contenido de la cuchara saltó hasta la carita de la bebé.

—¡Dios! Anúnciate la próxima vez. Y para tu información, ese menú es el que se supone que coman todos los bebés.— Con una toallita húmeda le limpió la cara a su hija.

—¿Quieres ver cómo quedó el cuarto?— Caminó detrás de él, liberando a Jazmine de la penuria de esa cena.

—Más te vale que bien, porque si sólo me hiciste perder el tiempo...

Tuvo que quedarse callada. Terry había realizado un trabajo hermoso. El rastro que dejaba una mariposa al volar formaba el nombre de Jazmine en unas bonitas letras cursivas y las partículas del diente de león eran en forma de diminutas mariposas.

—Tienes permiso de hablar.— Hizo que ella diera otro respingo.

—Estoy sin palabras. Jamás pensé que tú... en fin, gracias.— Dijo con aquella expresión altiva que la había caracterizado alguna vez.

Salieron de la habitación, la cual Jazmine no estrenaría hasta después de varios días para que se fuera el olor de la pintura.

—Terry... tengo unos albumes de Jazmine, por si querías quedarte con algunas fotos... de cuando estaba más pequeña...

A Terry se le hizo una especie de nudo y su semblante cambió. Había olvidado que alguna vez Jazmine fue aún más pequeña que entonces.

—Claro...— Sobre el mostrador, Candy colocó el primer album y lo abrió.

—En esta estaba acabadita de nacer... ¿ves que grande era?

—No se parece a como está ahora...— comentó mirando la foto con detenimiento.

—En esta se parece más, ya tenía dos meses, ¿la quieres?

—Por mí me las llevaba todas.

Se detuvo un momento, cuando sin esperarlo, había una sección en el album de fotos de Candy en diferentes etapas de su embarazo.

—Esas son todas mías, puedes pasar a la siguiente pág...

Él le apartó la mano cuando ella intentó pasar la página. Se quedó observando todas y cada una de las fotos hasta que sus ojos se hicieron tan aguados que liberaron las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me diste ni una sola oportunidad?— La miró con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor, un dolor que la atravesó a ella.

—Tuve miedo. Después de lo que me hiciste yo no creí que fueras capaz de amar a un niño...

—Ni siquiera me dejaste intentarlo... si no te hubiera encontrado aquél día...

—Sé que te hice perderte de mucho y no me siento orgullosa de eso, no medí el daño que hacía, pero yo no la pasé fácil, no tienes idea de...

—Yo te hubiera protegido con mi vida.— En un impulso, la atrajo hacia él y contempló su vientre ya plano y normal, puso en él sus manos, pero lo imaginaba cómo debió verse abultado.

—Terry... lo siento, de verdad. Si quieres llévate todas las fotos, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas...— Dijo nerviosa porque él estaba aferrado a su cuerpo y ella no quería caer en sus brazos nuevamente. No sabiendo que en su casa lo esperaba aquella mujer.

Él se fue y una vez más, ambos se quedaron con la nostalgia, el vacío y el alto precio de las consecuencias de su necedad.

...

—¿Dónde estabas?— Hellen lo sorprendió en el salón, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, con un montón de pañuelitos de papel arrugados a su alrededor.

—Entregando a mi hija.— Respondió aturdido.

—¿Entregando a tu hija? ¡Te tardaste tres horas!— Exclamó y entonces notó su ropa manchada de pintura.— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con esa mujer, Terry?

—Hellen, no estoy para estas cosas, lo hablamos mañana.— Ni siquiera alzó la voz, estaba emocionalmente aturdido.

—¡Mañana nada! Quiero que me digas si estabas con ella y...

—¡Me ofrecí a pintar la habitación de mi hija! ¿Quieres una prueba? ¡Aquí está mi maldita ropa!— Se quitó la playera y se la lanzó de mala manera, furioso, subió las escaleras a darse un baño.

—¡Eso no prueba nada! Bien pudiste haberte revolcado con ella mientras...— Terry retrocedió hacia ella, la furia transformando su expresión, desbordándose por cada poro de su piel.

—Esta es la última maldita vez que te lo voy a decir. Cuando decidí estar contigo, hice un compromiso y no he faltado a él, pero me estás llevando a arrepentirme, estás acorralando a la bestia y las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, te lo advierto.— La mujer tembló de pánico, no por la actitud un poco violenta de Terry, sino el miedo terrible de perderlo.

—Eres cruel... ponte en mi lugar...

—Hellen, si no me pusiera en tu lugar... hace mucho que no estuviéramos juntos y no lo digo por Candy.— Ya eso lo dijo más calmado y se fue. Olvidó el album en el sofá.

Terry se dio un baño, trató de relajarse, pero los pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Esas fotos, todas esas etapas perdidas le afectaron mucho. Y la cereza en el pastel era lo tormentosa que se había vuelto su relación con Hellen. Lejos de sentir aquella paz y seguridad que ella proyectaba, lo mantenía estresado. Tal vez Hellen sólo le había vendido aquél cuento de mujer segura de sí misma y determinada, eso en su momento lo había encendido, pero ahora esa actitud de mujer despechada y patética le mataban tanto la voluntad de continuar como la líbido. O tal vez ella tenía razón, estaba siendo cruel. Tal vez debería dejarla libre, pues ya no estaba seguro de nada y ella no merecía eso.

—¿Quieres una disculpa válida?— Lo sorprendió en el baño, desnuda.

—Yo... yo ya iba a salir, estoy muy cansado.— Le dio un beso en la frente y envuelto en la toalla salió del baño.

Se vistió sólo con un pantalón de pijama y bajó, no le apetecía irse a la cama, sobretodo porque se le uniría Hellen. Volvió al sofá y allí se puso a mirar el album de fotos una y mil veces. No tenía caso negarse a sí mismo o pretender creer que encontraría satisfacción lejos de Candy o al menos que la alcanzaría con Hellen. Hablaría con ella, trataría de que todo quedara en buenos términos. Probablemente Candy no regresaría con él de todos modos, pero no era justo seguir llevándose a terceros enredados en el proceso. Y más porque el cambio de actitud de Hellen fue lo que lo hizo desanimarse por completo. Hablaría con ella en la mañana.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, temprano en la mañana subió y no la encontró por ninguna parte, tampoco sus pertenencias. Luego dio con una nota en el buró.

Hellen

Eso era lo único que decía, su nombre.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicas, los virus no me dejan otra alternativa que ser breve. Les dejé este capi como premio por la espera y fidelidad a pesar de las partes duras de esta historia que trastocan nuestros sensibles corazones.**

**Gracias a todas por comentar, Mako, te voy a extrañar.**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Terry fue a su oficina a trabajar y de paso, saber si tendría razón de Hellen, pues no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas.

Llegó a la empresa, levantando siempre suspiros, vestido con su traje impecable, el pelo peinado hacia atrás, su andar seguro y arrogante, el perfume suave y varonil, su aire de dueño del universo, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera era conciente de ello, era algo innato.

Ahí vio a Hellen. De una forma en que nunca antes la había visto. Un jean informal, una playera, zapatillas, el pelo recogido en una sencilla coleta, nada de maquillaje y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado.

—Hellen, te estuve llamando...

—No me apetecía hablar contigo. Vine a recoger mis cosas...— Regresó su atención a la caja en la que guardaba ciertas pertenencias.

—Pienso que sí tenemos que hablar.— cerró la puerta de la oficina de ella por privacidad.— Irte así no es...

—¿Cómo se suponía que me fuera, Terry? ¿Dando una escena? ¿Pinchándole las llantas a tu carro?— Dijo agachada y con la sobervia marcada en sus palabras y en su tono.

—No me refería a eso... pero... pudimos haber terminado de una mejor manera...— ella se puso de pie y lo estudió por un rato, en silencio.

—Eso sólo le daría largas, al final el resultado sería el mismo. Me conoces, yo no me voy con rodeos.— Terry asintió.— Tú cruzaste la línea, Terry. Si no me voy ahora, me destruirás. Y es gracioso, sabes...— sonrió amargamente con los ojos aguados.— Yo... solía dejar a los hombres con las ganas, rompí muchos corazones, a más de uno los hice perder la digninad... y si hoy estoy libre, tendré una fila de pretendientes detrás... pero ninguno me conformará, sé que no te encontraré a ti en ellos... así que te llevaste el premio. Me jodiste la vida.

—Hellen, yo...

— Tú sólo dame una buena carta de recomendación y liquídame.— Lo dejó con el argumento a medias, lanzando ruidosamente la caja con sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio y pasándole su carta de renuncia.

Ahí Terry supo que con ella no tenía afinidad, tal vez porque eran muy iguales en ciertos aspectos, no podían haber dos machos alfas dirigiendo una manada. Le gustaba la independia de Hellen, su autosuficiencia, pero lo agobiaba a veces. A pesar de que era apasionada, sentía que le faltaba sensibilidad y tal vez, algo más de feminidad. O tal vez se había acostumbrado a la dulce e inocente Candy, con sus travesuras, sus arrebatos de ternura, su forma de darle color a su vida, de volverlo loco, sacarlo de quicio y adorarla sin remedio. La juventud de Candy, su brillo, su locura...

Puede que sonara absurdo, pero ambos estaban libres y estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos... Fue a su escritorio y se sentó, tomó la fotografía de su hija y la miró hasta cansarse. Tan hermosa, tan adorable, la luz de sus ojos y se la había dando Candy. Y de una de las gavetas extrajo una fotografía de Candy, cuando recién empezaban. Su semblante entonces era muy distinto, el gesto aniñado, su prepotencia y altanería y esa sonrisa con la que pretendía doblegar al mundo. La comparó con Jazmine, físicamente no había mucho en común entre las dos, pero eran idénticas, voluntariosas, malcriadas, y adorables...

Terry no quería otra cosa. No quería otros hijos, él quería a Jazmine y a Candy y los hijos que sólo con ella podría engendrar. Quería una mujer sensible y entregada, como lo era ella con su hija, incluso con su sobrino. Se la jugaría toda, pero iba a reconquistarla o moriría en el intento.

...

—¿Te gusta La Sirenita?— Le preguntaba Candy a Jazmine, mirando imágenes en su computadora.— Mmm... pero creo que haciendo honor a tu nombre y físico, te verías mejor como Jazmine... ¡eso es! Te vestirás como la princesa Jazmine.

La bebé ya tenía nueve meses y gateaba por toda la casa, se ponía de pie y sujetada de los muebles daba algunos pasitos.

—Veámos quién toca. Debe ser tu tía Brenda...

Candy fue a abrir la puerta y Jaz la siguió gateando. El visistante la desconcertó un martes por la tarde.

—Terry...

—¿Llego en mal momento?— Preguntó al verla adorablemente estrafalaria y a su hija gatear alegre vistiendo sólo una franelilla fresca y su pañal, se agarró de sus piernas y se puso de pie.

—Bueno... trataba de organizar el cumpleaños de Jazmine... ¿pasó algo?— Le extraña su presencia sin aviso.

—No. Sólo quise pasar a verla un rato...— La cargó y en seguida Jazmine comenzó a reir.

Candy se quedó mirándolo. Nunca lo había visto de traje, sentía que se le iba el aliento. Sólo verlo le aceleraba el pulso. Era como una maldición, trató de pensar en otra cosa.

—Si te la quieres llevar un rato no hay problema... yo te la preparé y...

—Quería hablar contigo también...

—¿De qué?— Se puso en seguida a la defensiva.

—De todo, Candy. Hubo muchas cosas que no nos dijimos y pienso que es tiempo de...

—Terry, ya todo está dicho, ya no tengo más reconcores, lo que pasó, pasó y...

—¡No! No pasó y no ha pasado. No me voy sin decirte todo lo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo.— Lo dijo con determinación, sujetándola para que no le diera la espalda y lo encarara.

—Voy a preparar el baño de Jazmine.— Se safó de él.

Candy fue por todas las cosas, limpió bien el fregadero, puso el grifo en agua tibia y desvistió a Jazmine.

—¿Vas a bañarla aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Aquí en el fregadero como si fuera un plato sucio?

—Terry, ¿tú has tenido hermanos?

—No.

—¿Sobrinos? ¿Algún ahijado?

—No...

—Entonces cállate y aprende.

Vio a su hija gozar de lo lindo ese baño, chapotear el agua, tratar de atrapar el chorro. También la delicadeza con que Candy le lavaba el pelo, la volteaba con habilidad y la enjabonaba, le lavaba los piesitos y la niña reía porque le hacía cosquillas. Se maravillaba con la escena y su anhelo crecía más, su anhelo de pertenecer a ese mundo, de no sobrar entre ellas.

—Olvidé su toalla, vigílala un minuto, por favor.

—Sí...

En segundos Candy apareció con una toalla de conejito en la cual envolvió a Jazmine y Terry la siguió hasta el cuarto de la niña. Era la primera vez que veía a Candy desenvolverse con ella a detalle. La secó con amor de la cabeza a los pies. Le puso el pañal y la embarró de loción de bebé y agua de violetas francesas. Viendo a su papá, Jazmine comenzó a desesperarse para que él la cargara.

—Espera, te faltan los zapatos... y peinarte...— Candy suspiró. Jazmine comenzó a mostrarse caprichosa y ponerle los zapatos fue un evento, gracias a Terry que distraía a la niña.

—No te muevas, ya casi termino.— Luchaba por hacerle otra coletita, al final quedaron torcidas, pero se veía igualmente hermosa.

—¡Ya! Eres libre de irte con tu papá.— Tomándole la palabra, se echó a sus brazos toda sonrisas y emoción.

—¡Qué guapa!— Terry la llenó de besos, le hizo cosquillas y sorprendió a Candy mirándolo embobada.

—¿Podrías darle su biberón? Yo necesito darme un baño...

—Claro.

Terry se quedó en el salón dándole la leche a su hija. Candy hecha toda un manojo de emociones se metió a bañar. Odiaba que todavía Terry la pusiera nerviosa, odiaba no poder actuar normal cerca de él, odiaba emocionarse cuando lo veía y odiaba amarlo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar y por encima de todo.

Tenía esa supuesta conversación pendiente dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pensando lo que podría ser. Se tardó bañándose y vistiéndose a propósito, con el fin de que él se desalentara y se marchara.

¿Qué podrían arreglar? ¿De qué podrían hablar? Sobretodo, ¿de qué serviría? Si ya se habían hecho tanto daño, si se habían sumado a terceros, si los cimientos que sostenían aquél amor era de mentira y además... estaba Hellen. Pensó con rabia.

Salió por fin de la habitación, ya vestida, un jean, una camiseta, sandalias bajas y el pelo recién lavado suelto. Tenía que pasar por la habitación de Jazmine antes de llegar al salón, por lo que vio a la pequeña dormida en su cuna. ¡Perfecto! Eso quería decir que Terry debía haberse ido.

—Estoy aquí.

—¡Mierda!— Exclamó asustada, la voz de Terry al sorprendió a sus espaldas.

—Hasta tu forma de hablar cambió...—comentó mirándola hasta el hartazgo, consiguiendo que ella bajara la vista, intimidada, afectada.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

—Siéntate.—Dijo determinado, un tono autoritario que a ella no le gustó nada, para desafiarlo, se quedó de pie.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? Porque yo tengo que...

—Lo que tú tienes que hacer es escucharme, no me iré sin que lo hagas, así que me importa un bledo lo quisquillosa que te quieras poner o lo insoportable que quieras parecer, así nos den la medianoche, no me iré sin que me escuches.

—¡Esto es el colmo! Esta no es tu casa, ni tu maldita empresa para que vengas a imponer nada, si no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, ¿por qué no te vas con tu maldita anciana y nos dejas en paz?

—Jajajajaja.—respondió con risa, causándole más rabia. No has cambiado mucho, Candy.— la expresión fascinada de él la desconcertó.

—Terry, sinceramente...

—Te amo.— ella abrió los ojos como platos, no era la interrupción que se esperaba.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? No vuelvas a repetir eso. No vuelvas a decirme que me amas.— su demanda fue autoritaria, empañada por sus ojos aguados, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—¡No te creo! ¿Qué persona que ama hace lo que tú me hiciste?

—¡Una persona jodida! Una persona tan jodidamente dañada que no puede evitar joder lo que toca.— Gritó con la misma dósis de dolor que ella.

—¿Y qué te hice yo a ti?

—¡Nada! Sólo aparecer, aparecer y cambiarlo todo. Yo quise destruirte, quise que no me importaras, quise hundirte junto a tus malditos hermanos, pero... ¡fue malditamente imposible! Porque desde que te vi, te deseé de una forma prohibida, quise poseerte, te quise...— la atrajo hacia él, tan cerca de su cuerpo que parecían uno solo. El aire se reducía y él luchaba contra un deseo fiero de besarla, le costó la vista contenerse y ella parecía desfallecer, como si también lo deseara.

—Suéltame.— Lo empujó, retirando sus manos que encarcelaban su cintura.

—Candy, no sabes cuánto lo siento, cuánto me arrepentí. Estoy dispuesto a vivir de rodillas, a tus pies, lo que quieras, pero por favor... aún podemos...

—¡No! No voy a volver contigo ni aunque me muera. No puedo volver contigo después de que te burlaste de mí, me utilizaste como quisiste, fui tu maldita diversión y no conforme con eso me dejaste en la calle, sin ningún tipo de compasión. No tienes idea de lo que fue...— el llanto atragantado en su garganta la hizo hacer una pausa forzosa y dolorosa.

—Eso no me ha dejado en paz ni una sola noche, Candy. Imaginarme lo que pasaste, embarazada de mi hija, yo no tenía ni idea, yo me cegué en mi venganza y lo reconozco. No pensé en nada más...

—Trabajé con las manos hasta que me sangraron... no me quejé hasta que un infeliz quiso abusar de mí...

—¿Quién?—Exigió con rabia.— Dime quién quiso abusar de ti y te juro que...

—De nada sirve ahora. Esas experiencias me enseñaron a sobrevivir y pelear mis propias batallas. Hice jornadas completas hasta casi no sentir las plantas de mis pies... hasta el final, pensé que daría a luz en el trabajo...

—Perdóname, por favor...— Le pidió llorando, mirándola con sinceridad.

—Eso no me dolía tanto. Lo que me dolía era saber la razón de lo que me había llevado allí. Saber que me mentiste, pensar en ti cada día y cada noche, la forma tan brutal en que me mentiste y te aprovechaste de mí... eso era lo más duro de sobrevellar, el desengaño. Haberme entregado a ti tantas veces y tú no sentías nada...

—Eso no es verdad, Candy. Yo te amé, con toda mi vida.— se acercó a ella, le habló pegado, aferrándola.— Yo te amé desde mucho antes de tenerte, recuerdo cada detalle tuyo, de tu cuerpo, yo también me entregué a ti por primera vez aquella noche y desde entonces, cada noche se hacía más desesperante, porque cada día estaba más cerca de perderte.

—¡Pudiste haber hecho algo! Tú fuiste quien decidió perderme. Yo estaba en tus manos, yo te amaba y creía en ti, estaba dispuesta a seguirte...

—¡Mentira! El amor por tus hermanos iba a arruinarnos de todas maneras...

—¡Eso no lo sabes! Tú no me dejaste elegir...

—Después de lo que pasaría con ellos, tú jamás te habrías quedado a mi lado, Candy, no pretendas engañarte, tú y yo sabemos que es así.

—Fue un error desde el principio. Nunca debimos conocernos.— Dijo ella casi sin fuerzas y le dio la espalda para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—No digas eso. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tenemos una hija...— la hizo girarse hacia él y sutilmente colocó las manos en su vientre.— Una hija nacida de nuestro amor, si no nos hubiéramos conocido, si no nos hubiéramos amado, ella no estaría aquí, ¿qué más necesitas, Candy? ¿por qué tenemos que renunciar sin darnos una oportunidad? ¿volver a repetir el mismo error?

—Tu oportunidad ya se venció, Terry. Lárgate con tu mujercita esa...

—¡Ella ya no está! ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy aquí por ti? ¡Por ustedes! Vine a terminar con este maldito circo, ¿por qué no puedes comprender tú también que se acabó la función? No hay nada que nos impida estar juntos, ¡excepto tus malditas excusas!

—¿Excusas? ¿Es que así les llaman ahora? ¡Son mis sentimientos! Mi confianza rota, mi dolor, mi alma lo que destruíste, ¿cómo piensas que puedes arreglar eso? ¿Cómo pretendes que...?

Por fin la besó. La pegó a la columna que dividía al salón y al comedor, sujetó sus brazos que luchaban fieramente y con su cuerpo inmovilizó sus piernas que pataleaban por safarse de él. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volverla a probar, en ese beso se estaba jugando la vida. Aflojó su agarre cuando la boca de ella comenzó a ceder, cuando sus brazos rendidos se bajaron, permitiéndole la invasión completa de su cuerpo y su alma.

Ella supo que en la vida no había conocido nada mejor. Que él era insuperable. Sólo él podía darle besos que la dejaban temblando, de esos besos en que sus pies despegaban del suelo y cada partícula de su cuerpo se fundía, amándolo con cada una, sincronizándose hasta sólo desear ser suya.

—¡Ya basta!— Consiguió safarse, volviendo a la realidad.

—No, aún no...— la volvió a aprisionar.

—¡Dije que basta!— ¡plaf! Lo abofeteó sintiendo más rabia por ella misma que por él.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, Candy. Todo lo que puedas, pero me amas, pude sentirlo.

—¡Vete al diablo!

—Allí nos veremos los dos juntos, cariño.— Sonrió de lado.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Chicas, buenas noticias, ya se solucionaron los virus, así que pude escribir este capítulo sin contrariarme. Otra cosita, este fin de semana habrá marathon para terminar el fic, por lo que muy pronto estaré trabajando en el fic inspirado en la Bella y la Bestia, pues por mayoría, ese fue el que ganó, gracias por respaldar y participar.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por su tiempo y sacrificio de leerme, gracias por sus comentarios, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, a las anónimas, bienvenidas a mi loco mundo. Sé que hay historias o aspectos de algunas historias que no son del gusto de todas, por lo que extrañaré a unas cuantas, pero no por eso la historia deja de tener realidad, todos vemos el mundo de una manera distinta, es una cuestión de percepción o perspectiva, por lo tanto respeto la opinion de cada una, no voy a discrepar ni a diferir, pues eso solo les corresponde a ustedes, lo mío es escribir, comprendo que es imposible complacerlas a todas, pues lo que algunas aplauden, otras lo aborrecen y vice-versa, así que la cosa va pareja haga lo que haga. Yo a la hora de escribir no tengo prejuicios y mi mente es muy abierta y brutalmente realista (aunque no lo crean me controlo un poco) pues en consideración a la suceptibilidad no toco ciertos temas que a veces he querido por miedo, tal vez más adelante lo haga, pero no para esta página y probablemente, no para Candy.**

**Cuando termine con la historia de la bella, vengo con un proyecto más grande, el cual he dejado para lo ultimo, pues necesita mucha dedicación, así que lo dejé para mis vacaciones de Julio. Es una historia muy elaborada y completa, en ella habrá mucha realidad, es una historia en la que pretendo llevar al filo las emociones, pues es un análisis desde mi perspectiva (OJO: MI PUNTO DE VISTA) Seré bastante explícita y pretendo narrarla de una manera en que vivan cada capítulo como si estuvieran ahí. La historia tendrá escenas bastante crudas (NO ME REFIERO A LO SEXUAL) pues recordando el anime, hubo momentos bastante trágicos y dramáticos, pero no es mi intención recrearlos, en esa historia mi intención es narrar o contar lo que no vimos, lo que no se detalló y por supuesto, no todo fue trágico, también habrán matices hermosos, románticos, de todo un poco, bueno, eso les tocará a ustedes juzgarlo más adelante.**

**Sé que les he repetido esto hasta el cansancio, pero se los diré otra vez: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI, SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI, son ustedes las que no me dejan deprimirme, pues cuando la depresión intenta hundirme, porque... bueno la vida es dura y todas pasamos por situaciones, yo escribo y con eso combato esa enfermedad horrible que no solo nos perjudica a nosotros, sino a todo lo que nos rodea, yo había dejado de escribir por muchos años y hace dos años que lo retomé, me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a perderme así, a olvidar quien soy y lo que amo, USTEDES SON PARTE DE LO QUE AMO, GRACIAS.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

—¡Ah! Otra cosa, recuerda que el próximo jueves vendré por ti para visitar la cárcel.— Le dijo antes de irse.

—Todavía no entiendo para qué me quieres contigo allí, porque no creo que a Albert o a Neil les apetezca nada verte.

—No voy por ellos, Candy, quiero que vengas conmigo, por mí...

—¿Y qué pintaré yo allí?— Terry suspiró.

—Doy clases allí. Y no es en la cárcel federal en donde están tus hermanos, Candy, es en la correccional de...

—¿Clases? ¿De qué hablas?

—Son unos programas federales para convictos, pueden estudiar mientras cumplen su sentencia, yo enseño introducción a la contabilidad, economía... en fin, necesito que estés allí, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, Candy, sólo acompáñame.

—Lo... lo pensaré. Ahora, por favor...— le señaló la puerta.

Terry se fue y ella se quedó pegada a la puerta, escuchando sus pasos cada vez más lejanos. La había aturdido con su beso, con sus declaraciones. Todo había sido demasiado. Nunca había adquirido la costumbre de beber, pero se sirvió media copa de vino, Brenda se lo había regalado cuando se mudó al apartamento, consideró que el momento ameritaba estrenar la botella.

—Yo... no sabía qué regalarte, así que te compré muchas cosas, espero haber acertado con alguna...— Candy estaba agobiada ese primer día de San Valentín con él.

—Por el momento, ese vestido que te has puesto para quitártelo será todo un placer...— Le besó el cuello para seducirla.

—Te compré esta agenda electrónica... y eh... también unas camisetas... este perfume... me encantó y bueno... hice esto, pero...—bajó la cabeza apenada.

—A ver...— extendió la mano para que ella le pasara el último regalo, el que le daba pena.

Era un marco de bronce que a su al rededor tenía más marcos en distintos tamaños y en cada uno había una foto de los dos, sus mejores momentos.

Mientras a ella se la comían los nervios, Terry miraba cada foto y la mente se le iba. Ellos comiendo, él durmiendo, compartiendo un beso, Candy con la boca en forma de pato o lanzando un beso en el aire, momentos inolvidables, recuerdos que lo atormentarían más adelante cuando telón cayera.

—Me gusta mucho. Gracias.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó incrédula.

—De verdad.— La estrechó en sus brazos y la besó.— Yo te compré varios regalos también, ¿quieres verlos?

—¡Claro!

Su primer regalo fue un oso gigante en un tono crema con muchas rosas.

—Este es para una niña hermosa que quiere que la mimen.— le dio un beso.

—Es... ¡es más grande que yo!— Se acostó encima del oso gigante sintiendo su suavidad.

—Y tengo este, para una niñata caprichosa y altanera.— Le mostró un collar con sus aretes a juego, eran unos ositos de plata con pequeñas incrustraciones de diamantes, hermosos y juveniles como ella.

—Me encantan... ¡Los amo!

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no me he fijado de tus gustos?

—Es que a veces... no eres muy romántico...

—¿Ah no?— Levantó una ceja.

—Bueno...

—Pues tengo otro regalo... aunque no sé si es más para mí que para ti...— mordisqueó su oreja.

—¿Qué es?— Le señaló un bolsa de regalo roja.

—Quiero hacerte el amor vistiendo eso. Sólo eso...

La forma en que le hablaba, su voz, su cercanía, su demanda, todo la estaba derritiendo. Su cuerpo se prendía de inmediato. Se fue al baño un momento y luego regresó.

—Me he dejado los tacones porque pensé que...

—Estás perfecta así...

Él sólo vestía un jean, estaba descalzo, sin camisa y la estaba esperando, todo su cuerpo la estaba esperando. Se quedó mirándola, amaba cada rincón de ese cuerpo. Quería besarla, probarla y acariciarla hasta que suplicara que la poseyera, amaba esos momentos, desesperarla y luego hacerle el amor como un desenfrenado.

—Terry, por favor...—le mantenía los brazos paralizados y su boca le hacía el amor a su cuerpo, a sus senos, su cuerpo temblaba bajo él, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Él le había cambiado la vida, esa forma tan única de hacerle el amor, de haberla sumergido en su mundo y su pasión la habían hecho nacer de nuevo, o encontrarse consigo misma, con quien era realmente, un alma acorde a la suya.

—Te amo...— Le dijo Terry con la voz ronca, besando su espalda mientras se corría.

Le había dicho que la amaba muchas veces, pero todas esas veces habían sido bajo esos momentos de intensa pasión, recordó.

El llanto de su hija en medio de la noche la sacó de ese abismo nostálgico y melancólico.

...

Llegó el jueves, decidió ceder ante la petición de Terry. Dejaron a Jazmine con Eleanor y se fueron juntos.

Candy iba muy cayada en el asiento pasajero. Nerviosa, arrebatada de recuerdos.

—Candy, Candy, cielo, el semáforo ya cambió...— era de noche, la carretera poco transitada y ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él besándolo.

—Nunca lo llegamos a hacer en tu carro...

—Sí, pero estamos en plena carretera... podemos chocar y...— Le costaba respirar.

—Me he puesto falda, será fácil, sólo conduce.— Le bajó la cremallera, liberó lo que necesitaba, se posicionó y comenzó a moverse sobre él.

—Dios mío, niña, ¿quieres que nos matemos?

Se aparcó en el primer espacio que encontró en un lado resguardado por la oscuridad y los árboles y le hizo el amor explorando sensaciones que no recordaba haber sentido o que había olvidado. El desenfreno, la adrenalina, el peligro, lo prohibido. Candy lo había devuelto a la vida.

—Quiero quedarme contigo por siempre.— Murmuró arrellanda en su regazo tras culminar el acto.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Esta noche?— le dio un beso y le acarició la cara.

—¿Desde esta misma noche?— Preguntó ella.

—Y para siempre. Mía siempre.

Volvió a excitarse y le hizo el amor otra vez allí mismo, pero de una forma más calmada.

—Tuya siempre...— Dijo con la voz apasionada, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas.

—Ya llegamos. ¿Candy?— Terry la llamó en tiempo presente.

—Lo siento...— Dijo roja de vergüenza, como si él podiera sospechar lo que ella había estado recordando.

—Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero no te pasará nada. Dos guardias no estarán acompañando todo el tiempo y yo estaré contigo en todo momento. Recuerda que eres mi esposa.

—¿Qué?— Se alarmó y quiso matarlo.

—Eso fue para asegurar tu pase y para que te respeten, ¿entiendes?

—Recuérdame matarte.— Le dijo cuando pasó por el área de revisión.

Tan pronto como entraron, los dos guardias fornidos trataban de apaciguar a la multitud de hombres de distintas edades, la mayoría jóvenes, gritando y alborotando mientras ellos pasaban, Candy se aferraba al brazo de Terry, no era lo mismo estar en el área de visitas un rato, que estar de lleno en la cárcel.

—Tranquila. No dejaré que te pase nada.— Le apretó la mano y se la acarició con cariño.

—¿Por qué quieres que esté aquí?— Le reclamó molesta, asustada y con los ojos aguados.

—Porque eres un ejemplo de superación, de que no hay que tomar el camino fácil. Porque... me siento orgulloso de ti, aunque no estés conmigo.— Le dijo de todo corazón, consiguiendo que sus lágrimas sí se escaparan.

Aún no era hora de empezar con la clase de Terry, los reclusos se preparaban para el almuerzo, Terry decidió mostrarle a Candy la cárcel, lo que allí se vivía.

—¿Qué es eso que les están sirviendo?

—Se supone que es puré.— Candy no se soltaba de su brazo en ningún momento, sobretodo con los piropos impertinentes de algunos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Cómetela ahora!— Un recluso había lanzado la bandeja de comida de otro al suelo y había caminado sobre ella.

—¡Vas a morirte!— respondió el otro y se desató una pelea que Candy y Terry contemplaban a distancia. Los guardias intervinieron, tuvieron que usar la macana y soltar varios macanazos a los rebeldes.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ellos ahora?— Preguntó ella horrorizada, cubriéndose en su pecho.

—Los pondrán en las celdas de castigo. En unos días, uno de los dos habrá muerto a manos del otro.— Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Llegaron al área en donde Terry impartía su clase, aún los participantes de ese programa no llegaban, Candy se fijó en un lazo fúnebre en la puerta.

—¿Murió uno de los presos?— a Terry se le aguaron los ojos. Sólo asintió.

—Tenía tu edad. Y también era bueno con los números... iba a salir dentro de un año...

—¿Cómo murió?

—Abusaron de él. Se ahorcó en su celda.— Candy se llevó las manos a la boca por asombro y las ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo de allí, pero en eso los "estudiantes" comenzaron a llegar.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Grandchester... ¡fiuuu!— El joven silbó al ver a Candy.— ¿También tendremos una profesora?

—No te hagas ilusiones, Ramón. Ella sólo ha venido a darles un testimonio de superación...

—Profesor Granchester...

—¿Qué pasa, Carl?— Un joven se había acercado empapado en llanto.

—Quería saber si me podría excusar por unos días...

—Carl, esto es un programa federal, si no das una razón válida, el sistema de dará de baja...

—Mi mamá murió anoche. Estoy tratando de conseguir un pase para... para poder despedirme de ella...

Al escuchar eso, a Candy se le partió el corazón en dos.

—Terry, quiero irme. Por favor...— Refugiada en su pecho, lloraba amargamente.

—Chicos, la clase de hoy queda suspendida. Estudien el material de la semana pasada y nos vemos el próximo martes.

Salieron de allí, pero el llanto de Candy era tan profundo que no llegaron hasta el auto.

—¿Para ésto me trajiste? ¿Querías que lo viera con mis propios ojos?— Preguntó con pausas entrecortadas y abundantes lágrimas.

—Candy...

—¿Es así cómo viven mis hermanos? ¿Así lo pasaste tú?

—Lo siento, pero no había otra forma de explicártelo...

—Entiendo ahora... entiendo que nos odies tanto...— Se bebía las lágrimas.

—Candy, yo no te odio y a estas alturas, creo que dejé incluso de odiar a tus hermanos, pero esto fue lo que viví, esto fue lo que me enfermó... y lo siento mucho, pero tus hermanos debían pagar por ello. Tus hermanos, al menos no son inocentes...

—¡Lo sé!— Gritó desesperada.

—Perdóname por hacerte vivir todo esto...

La abrazó y le dio consuelo, consolándose a sí mismo por un instante mientras sentía que volvía a proteger ese cuerpo frágil y vulnerable.

—Imaginé que habías sufrido, pero no sabía... no tenía idea de...

—Lo sé. Ya pasó, no quiero que llores más.— Sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas, aunque seguían cayendo sin parar.

—¡Mis hermanos siguen presos! Para mí no ha pasado.

—Sobrevivirán, ellos...

—Llévame a casa.— Terry asintió.

Fueron por Jazmine y luego Terry las dejó en su casa.

—Candy, si quieres puedo quedarme con Jazmine un par de días, sé que necesitas...

—Estoy bien. Puedo cuidar de mi hija.— Extendió los brazos para cargarla, pero Jazmine al rechazó y se escondió en el pecho de Terry.

—Yo sé que no lo estás, te conozco, Candy.

—¡No me conoces nada! ¡Tú no me conoces nada! ¡No me conoces! ¡Y soy yo quien te odia ahora!

Había entrado en una crisis, había tirado ciertas cosas, Terry no podía dejarla así y menos con la niña, la dejó en su cuna con unos juguetes rogándole a Dios que se quedara tranquila.

—Candy, ve a darte un baño para que te relajes, yo estaré aquí pendiente de Jazmine...

—¡Lo que yo necesito es que te largues!— Le lanzó algo.

—¡Basta!— Dejó que su voz tronara.— Estás comportándote como una niña engreída otra vez. La vida no es justa, Candy. ¡No lo es! Y creo que lo has aprendido ya, ¿o no? Si no te calmas inmediatamente me veré en la obligación de irme y llevarme a la niña.

—También me la vas a quitar a ella...— Dijo en un tono pausado, sin mirarlo, deslizándose poco a poco hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

Se le acercó, se sentó a su lado en el suelo, ambos como dos pobres almas solas, abandonadas, incomprendidas.

—Yo no quiero quitarte nada, Candy. Yo lo que quiero es recuperar todo lo que perdimos.

Estaban en una posición paralela, arrellanados en el suelo, rodillas doblandas en las que sus manos cansadas reposaban, sus espaldas apoyadas de la pared, no se miraban, sus ojos eran puntos fijos y ensombrecidos que miraban hacia la nada.

—Se me hace muy difícil creerte, Terry. O quererte.

—A mí también se me hizo difícil quererte, Candy. Y no he dejado de hacerlo.

—Era fácil querer a "Jack".

—Puedo ser ese maldito Jack otra vez si quieres...— Ella sonrió conciente de la ironía.— Seré quien tú quieras.

La levantó del suelo en sus brazos, ella no protestó, demasiado noqueada como para hacerlo. Era peso muerto en sus brazos, él la llevó hasta el baño y al llenar la tina con agua tibia, la sumergió en ella, dejándole la ropa interior porque apreciaba su vida.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Relájate.

Le había recogido el pelo y le masajeaba los hombros, ella cerró los ojos, seguramente estaba soñando. Terry tomó de sus pies para masajearlo igual. Era inevitable besarlo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te gustaba esto?— Su voz la hizo abrir los ojos para ser conciente de la realidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué crees que puedes volver a poner mi mundo de cabeza?

—Sólo quiero que se te haga un poco más difícil odiarme. O que recuerdes alguna razón por la cual me amaste. Supongo que debí tener algo bueno.

—Eres bueno con las manos.— Cerró los ojos otra vez, no quiso pensar ni analizar.

—Voy a sacarte ya para que te vistas.— Agarró la primera toalla que encontró, la envolvió en ella la dejó para que se cambiara.

En eso fue a ver a Jazmine, jurando que se había dormido, pero no, estaba más despierta que nadie y había lanzado al suelo todos los juguetes que él le había dejado.

—¡Pa!

—¿Pensaste que te había olvidado, princesa? ¡Oh no!— Se percató de que su pequeña había aprovechado el rato para hacer sus necesidades.

Por suerte, todo estaba a la vista, así que él cambió a su hija y luego fue a la cocina a ver si daba con un biberón y su leche.

—Yo me encargaré desde ahora. Puedes irte a tu casa... yo ya estoy bien.— Candy se apareció ya vestida, con un pantalón largo de algodón, holgado y con una camiseta.

—¿Estás segura?— Soltó a la inquieta Jazmine para que gateara.

—Estoy segura.— Puso su gesto altivo, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

—Había algo más que te gustaba de Jack...— puso su expresión de pillo, Candy que ya había recuperado sus cinco sentidos, se puso nerviosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco y fue a voltearse, pero él la obligó a girarse, aprisionándola contra el refrigerador se apoderó de sus labios, con precisión y violencia, como "Jack". Doblegando su boquita orgullosa hasta que cedió.

Tal vez era porque estaba muy "vulnerable" o cansada ya de todo que le dejó un poco de alegría a su corazón, ignorando a su cerebro un rato. Se entregó al beso y Terry lo volvió más suave cuando sintió su confianza.

Candy sintió que le acariciaban las piernas e iba a golpearlo por aprovechado, pero al abrir ambos los ojos se percataron que era Jazmine que se había atorado entre los dos, eran sus manitas las que estaban sintiendo. Regresaron a la realidad.

—Terry, por favor, vete ya...— Pidió con la respiración cortada.

—Me iré por ahora, Candy. Pero te juro que haré que luego seas tú la que me pida que me quede.

Besó a su hija y se fue, dejándola a ella tan afectada como aquella primera vez en la calle, cuando había sentido su cuerpo y la había dejado con la miel en los labios.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya casi estamos terminando. ¡Que siga el marathon!**

**LizCarter: Si me he fijado en tus sugerencias, pero con tantos contratiempos olvidé mencionarlas. La bella y Cinderella serán de época, pues tradicionalmente lo son, o al menos me parece que quedan mejor en ese ambiente, también el nuevo proyecto que mencioné es de época, lógicamente porque como expliqué, es mi punto de vista de la historia original, así que no te puedes quejar, vienen tres fics de época. En cuanto a la Sirenita, esa no es de mis favoritas y no la encuentro (en mi opinion) adaptable a Candy y Terry, así que no te voy a prometer algo que no voy a cumplir, las que me matan son esas únicas dos, la bella y Cinderella porque depende como se miren y que tanto dejemos volar la imaginación, son historias mucho más profundas que se le pueden sacar mucho partido, no digo que la sirenita no lo sea, pero no me inspira. Gracias por estar presente, amiga.**

**Gracias a todas por comentar y por permitirme un lugar en sus corazones.**

**Wendy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Se quedó llorando mientras su cuerpo aún podía sentir la cercanía del suyo, sus labios aún vibraban, de sensación, de deseo. Cargó a su hija y la apretó muy fuerte contra ella, como si al hacerlo, fuera un pedazo de él el que aferraba.

—Lo amo...— Le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa ancha, pero con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Le dio comida a la bebé, la bañó y tras una larga lucha, la durmió, pero no hubo forma de que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño. Se había acostumbrado al espacio infinito de su cama solitaria, pero esa noche era diferente, era como intentar dormir desnuda en un glaciar.

Amaba a Terry con todo su ser y anhelaba que todo fuera diferente, correr a sus brazos con aquella fe ciega que le había tenido. Trataba de recordar qué la había hecho amarlo tanto, además del mundo de pasión desenfrenada que él había abierto para ella.

—¿Sómos novios? ¿O somos amigos con derechos?

—¿A caso haces estas cosas con tus amigos?— Dejó de besarla y le devolvió la pregunta en un tono tosco.

—No... pero contigo no sé qué es lo que puedo esperar...

—Eres mía, Candy. Eso es lo que necesitas saber.

—Necesito más que eso.— Se apartó de su lado y se fue al extremo contrario del sofá.

Terry suspiró largamente y se le acercó, le tomó fuerte el rostro para que lo mirara, odiaba que ella tratara de ignorarlo adrede.

—Cuando una mujer le entrega su cuerpo a un hombre...—comenzó a decirle en el oído.— Deja que él la posea, esa mujer es suya, y más cuando ella está dispuesta...— metió su mano bajo su falda y la acarició allí.— Eres mi mujer, Candy. Lo eres todo. Así que ya cambia esa cara que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Él le había regalado un vestido y un collar, ella se había esmerado en su arreglo.

—Candy, por Dios, sal ya de ahí...— abrió la puerta en ese mismo momento, dejándolo sin aire.

Se veía más mujer con ese vestido ceñido, con sus curvas resaltadas y esa cara preciosa, su brillante cabello.

—¿Te gusta?

—Te ves diferente, te ves...

—¿Diferente?— Preguntó decepcionada.— No esperaba que me dijieras que me veía diferente...

—No sé cómo decírtelo, estás perfecta, te ves...

—¿Alta?— Se señaló los tacones.

—Eh...— No sabía si mentir.— Sí, estás más alta, más bella, estás divina.— La besó y se la llevó de la mano.

Se sentaron en las afueras del restaurant, era un día de semana, no había mucha gente, y en esa área, sólo estaban ellos.

—No quiero que te queden dudas de que te quiero. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido.— Tomó su mano y la besó como si no pudiera hacerlo nunca más.

—¿Por qué siempre hablas como si me fueras a dejar? ¿Es porque te aburrirás de mí? ¿Por mi edad?

—No, Candy. Contigo hago de todo menos aburrirme. No me gustan las chicas de tu edad, nunca tuve ese tipo de fantasía, por el contrario... pero tú... no sé qué hiciste, pero te quiero conmigo, siempre, no quiero que me dejes.

—¡Yo no voy a dejarte!

Dijo desesperada, él no habló, sólo la miró, grabándose su rostro a fuego, queriendo aferrarse a esa esperanza desesperadamente.

—Tú eres una chispa, me enciendes, me haces sentir joven...

—Tú eres joven, Jack.— Respondió riéndose porque no entendía su lógica.

—Hasta ahora soy joven, pero te llevo camino, niña. Siento que me estoy robando tus años.

—No quiero que vayas a dejarme ahora por eso de que soy joven y...— Estaba aterrada.

—No voy a dejarte. Soy demasiado egoísta para eso.

—Yo... yo voy a cambiar, te lo prometo. Me comportaré como una adulta...— La miró con una sonrisa de fascinación, ¿cómo iba a vivir sin todo eso jamás?

—Si tú cambias te dejo.— La sorprendió.

—Pero... tú te quejas de que soy una niñata malcríada y caprichosa, que soy altanera y...

—Pero nunca te dije que no me gustara. No quiero que cambies nada de ti.

Se fueron del restaurant y regresaron al apartamento de él, ya estaban en la puerta cuando el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

—Buenas noches, Al...

—¿Dónde estás?

—Yo... ya te dije, estoy en casa de Brittany...— Las caricias de Terry y los besos en el cuello no la dejaban casi hablar.

—¡No me mientas! Llamé a su casa y no estás allí.

—Albert, yo ya soy mayor, ¡adiós!— Le colgó y se entregó a las caricias de Terry.

—Quiero que mañana mismo compres los boletos para largarnos a Escocia.— Le soltó ella reposando sobre él luego de haber hecho el amor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

—Sí. Quiero irme lejos de mi fastidioso hermano.

—Ya. Pensé que era porque estabas loca por mí.— Se hizo el interesante.

—Además de eso.— Dijo entre carcajadas.— Me quiero casar contigo.— añadió después y él abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres casarte?

—¿Y por qué no? Soy hermosa, rica... no necesito nada más que un marido dispuesto a cumplir mis caprichos y... darle un par de herederos, supongo.— Esos momentos les divertían.

—Con eso es el matrimonio para ti, eh.

—No, no para mí. Lo dije de broma, aunque esos son los ejemplos que he tenido.— Su gesto se volvió amargo.

—Ummm. ¿Y cómo te gustaría a ti un matrimonio?

—Honestamente, lo considero un pedazo de papel.— Dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros, despertando cada vez más la curiosidad de Terry.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé... pero para mí lo que cuenta es estar enamorado, momentos así, de jugar, de hacer tonterías, hacer el amor, sorprendernos, ¿quién cambiaría todo eso por una firma?

—¿Y por qué una firma tendría que cambiar todo eso?— Debatió él, le gustaba ponerla a pensar.

—Algo tiene ese papel que hechiza a la gente y todo se va al diablo. Ni a sus hijos les hacen caso luego, como si les pesaran.

—¿Lo dices por tu sobrino?

—En parte. Albert lo quiere, me consta, pero nunca está en casa. En cambio Susana... no sé...

—Algunos no nacieron para ser padres, mi amor.— Le dio un besito en los labios y le pellizcó la nariz.

—Pero para eso pueden evitar los hijos y no traerlos a sufrir.

—Lamentablemente no todos son así de sensatos.

—Cuando yo me case, si es que lo hago, no pienso evitar a los hijos.— Eso lo hizo parpadear.

—Y... sólo por curiosidad... ¿cuántos hijos piensas tener?

—Pues... todos los que lleguen...

—Jajajaja. Veámos si cuando tengas al primero dirás lo mismo.

—Bueno, tal vez exageré, pero... tal vez cuatro, como mis padres.

—Cuatro pecosos llorones y malcríados.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Y esa era la vida que Candy quería como pareja, esos eran los momentos en que ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera.

—No tienen que ser pecosos.— Dijo ella analizando el asunto un rato después.

—Podrían ser pecosas.— Le dio una sonrisa tan bella, pocas veces ella lo veía sonreir así.

—Podrían ser iguales a ti.— Lo tomó por el cuello para acercarlo y lo besó.

Lo besó de manera intensa, lo que detonó otra entrega maravillosa, pero la mente atormentada de él era una tortura. La tenía dormida sobre él, confiada, creyéndole. Cada día estaba más cerca a perder esa luz.

...

Había pasado una semana, era jueves y visitaría a sus hermanos en la cárcel, les llevaría a Jazmine como les había prometido. Se vistió sobria, siguiendo el reglamento de la cárcel, preparó crema de cereal para Jazmine y la puso hermosa, como de costumbre. Tocaron el timbre.

—Buenos días, señorita Andrew, vine a dejarle estos paquetes.

—Muchas gracias, señor Nicholson...— Candy se quedó desconcertada cuando el señor se fue, miraba dos cajas de regalo cada una con un lazo hermoso, mismo diseño, sólo que una era más pequeña.

Su curiosidad la llevó a abrir primero la grande, era un vestido primaveral, fresco, juvenil, blanco, estampado con florecillas rojas, luego abrió la caja pequeña y de ahí extrajo un vestido igual, pero pequeñito, para Jazmine, ese incluía moños, unas pantaletitas y zapatitos a juego, se topó con un sobre.

_**Para las mujeres de mi vida,**_

_**siempre estaré pensando en ustedes,**_

_**las amo,**_

_**Terry**_

Lloró por un instante con la nota en la mano. Terry siempre había sabido cómo sorprenderla. Volvió a sonar el timbre, ella se enjugó las lágrimas apresurada y entonces abrió.

—¿Candy Andrew?

—Sí...

—Son para usted.

Un arreglo floral de rosas rojas, confeccionado más allá de lo imaginable. Se emocionó tanto que no podía dejar de sonreir, ni de llorar.

—¡Mamamama!— La pequeña exigió su desayuno olvidado.

—Lo siento. No todos los días recibes flores, no seas tan aguafiestas.— Le reclamó llevándole una cucharadita a la boca.

...

El momento en que los tres se volvieron a ver fue épico. Candy corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó, lloró con ellos.

—¡Estás hermosa!— Le dijo Albert.

—Las dos están preciosas.— Se acercó Neil cojeando.

Candy sintió como su corazón se volvió a resquebrajar. Su hermano, a sus treinta y siete años parecía tener una enfermedad que lo consumía. Neil estaba más delgado de lo que ella recordaba, hasta algo jorobado le pareció.

Jazmine sintió simpatía por Neil, se quedó muy contenta en sus brazos. Candy no se sentía nada tranquila, tenía tanto que decir, pero las palabras no le salían.

—¿Cómo te va, Candy?— Albert rompió le hielo.

—No me quejo. Volví a la universidad, recuperé mi vida y bueno... ya sabes, Jazmine ocupa el resto de mi tiempo.

—¿Y él? ¿Te ha buscado?

—Quiere que volvamos. Quiere que lo intentemos...— Albert soltó una risa sarcástica.

—De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿por qué él, Candy?

—Buena pregunta, Albert. De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? Aún estoy tratando de entener por qué...

—No me reclames, Candy, no ahora, por favor...— le suplicó.

—¡Y cuándo!— Se alteró.

—¡No planifiqué que se lo llevaran preso! Fue... fue sólo mala suerte.

—¿Sólo mala suerte? ¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste, Al? Ustedes le quitaron todo...

—¿Todo? Ese nunca conoció la miseria...

—¿Para ti la única miseria en la vida es ser pobre? Ustedes convirtieron ese hombre en un mounstro. Su padre murió de tristeza, le quitaste su dignidad, su orgullo, su mujer... lo hiciste miserable...

—Candy...

—Yo sólo tuve la mala suerte de conocerlo dañado. Me han hecho elegir entre ustedes y él... mi hija está viviendo lejos de él porque yo... yo no puedo olvidar que soy parte de ustedes, que fui parte de su plan... y se siente... siente terrible, ser leal a ustedes cuando ustedes no lo fueron a mí...

—Nosotros te amamos, Candy, tú siempre estuviste primero en nuestras...

—¡Cállate, Neil!— Le gritó.— Ustedes nunca pensaron en nadie más que en ustedes mismos.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? Siento haberte defraudado, siento que tu príncipe no haya sido quien tú esperas, pero lo estoy pagando, muy caro por cierto, no necesito que tú vengas a reprochármelo. Si lo que quieres es luz verde para volver con él, ¡hazlo! No nos vamos a oponer, ¿qué podríamos hacer desde aquí, eh?

—Son una sombra...— Les expresó llorando.

—Candy...— Albert se dirigió a ella ya más calmado.— No te sientas mal si quieres volver con él, no te sientas mal por nosotros, ese imbécil ya ha venido a hacer las pases con nosotros.

—¿Qué?— Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Somos colegas.— Dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo también doy clases en la Correccional, excepto que cuando termino, tengo que regresar aquí y tengo un lindo brazalete en el tobillo... pero en fin, eso reduce un poco mi condena.

—¿Y por qué yo me entero ahora?— Se sentía estúpida.

—Se me pasó decírtelo. Soy un hombre muy ocupado...— Sonrió burlón.— Y además, porque no sé qué fue lo que le hiciste a ese pobre infeliz, pero está dispuesto a lo que sea por ti...

—Yo... tengo que irme.

Tomó a la niña, se despidió y se fue. Había sido demasiado. Terry de verdad quería recuperarla, ella quería poner toda la resistencia posible, pero era difícil... Nunca en la vida había sentido tantos deseos de verlo, de correr hacia él...

...

—Ya tenemos todo el plan de publicidad, señor, sólo falta que usted lo apruebe...

—Excelente trabajo, Jenny, eres muy eficiente.— Le dijo Terry a la joven de unos veinticinco años, llevaba una prótesis de pierna, un ejemplo de superación que además dejaba ver el lado humano de la empresa, de que creían en lo que vendían.

—Lo intento, señor, afuera la competencia es dura...

—Señor Grandchester, disculpe, una señorita quiere verlo...

—Lilliam, dije que no puedo recibir visitas en el día de doy, estamos esperando a los de la empresa Kiomo, esos japoneses son quisquillosos y no les gusta que se les haga esperar...

—Lo sé, pero es que como se trata de la madre de su hija, yo...

—¿Candy?—Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, ella y su hi...

—Hágala pasar.

—¿Y qué les digo a los de Kiomo...?

—Que se vayan al diablo.— Respondió y la pobre secretaria, de mediana edad se acomodó los lentes, perpleja.

...

El mundo brilló para Terry en ese momento, todo se paralizó. Candy y su hija estaban ahí y cuando eso ocurría, no existía nada más.

—Candy... ¿pasó algo?— Preguntó con cierto temor mientras cargaba a su hija, no quería hacerse ideas ni nada.

—No...— Sonrió con timidez, pero no había podido dejar de llorar en todo el día.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo... quería saludarte...

—¿Querías saludarme?— Lo repitió con su tono burlón y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí... es que estábamos cerca y...

—Ah... ¿estaban cerca?—Se le fue acercando poco a poco, aún con la bebé colgada de su costado.

—Sí...

—Ummm... ¿sabes que yo también estaba pensando pasar a saludarte...?

—¿Ah sí? ¡Qué casualidad!

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Sí...— Estaba nerviosa, tenerlo demasiado cerca... si no fuera porque Jazmine estaba de por medio...

—¿Ya almorzaste?

—No...

—Qué bueno, porque pensaba invitarte, ¿qué dices?

—Bueno... supongo que está bien...

Mientras conducía hasta su casa, Terry la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sin que ella lo notara. Él era conciente de sus nervios, de lo inquieta que tenía las manos, él mismo estaba nervioso, Candy era impredecible, un paso en falso y todo se podría ir a la mierda.

El apartamento de él... ¡cuántos recuerdos! Pensó cuando se estacionaron. Entraron, todo estaba como ella lo recordaba.

—Jazmine se durmió... ¿tienes dónde acomodarla?

—Claro. Segunda puerta después de mi habitación.

Vio que la habitación estaba perfectamente preparada para su hija, la acostó en la cuna y salió cerrando la puerta muy suave. Recorrer ese pasillo le producía escalofríos, y muy cerca estaba la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con Terry... la habitación que la había visto convertirse en mujer aquella noche de su cumpleaños. No pudo evitar girar la perilla para ver. Aprovecharía que Terry se había quedado abajo.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Estuvo a punto de morir cuando...

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Candy?— No pensó que Terry estuviera ahí, cubierto sólo por un calzoncillo...

—Yo...— No podía ni hablar, tampoco irse, nada, estaba pegada al suelo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Amigas, gracias por el respaldo al songfic y gracias por recibir gustosa cada capítulo de esta historia. ¿Están listas para lo que viene a continuación? Espero que me de tiempo a subirlo todo hoy... ¿a veces no les pasa que 24 hrs al día no son suficientes?**

**No crean que porque no haya mencionado sus nombres las he pasado por alto, estoy tratando de trabajar lo más pronto que puedo, pero verán sus nombres en los agradecimientos, ya vayan diciéndole adiós a este fic, nuevas aventuras nos esperan.**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

—¿Tú qué, Candy?

—Me... me voy, lo siento...— Se giró, dispuesta a salir corriendo.

—No tan rápido, linda. ¿Piensas que me creí eso de que venías a saludar?— La sujetó tras la puerta, haciendo que a la vez ésta se cerrara.

—No... no vine para eso...—admitió, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, su cuerpo imponente era suficiente para asfixiarla.

—¿Y para qué viniste?—Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, como antes, su aliento acariciándole el cuello, su dureza rozando su vientre.

—A... a que lo intentemos otra vez, vine a devolverte todo lo que te quitamos...

Se quedó mirándola un rato largo, con intensidad, sus ojos por fin se miraban como antes, llenos de pasión, de deseo, sus corazones latían con el mismo anhelo de antes, pero cuando el beso comenzó, no se escuchó nada más que sus respiraciones.

Él la había esperado tanto, jamás había conocido el deseo con ninguna mujer como con ella, era un química que tenían que no habían conseguido con nadie más. Sentía que vivía de nuevo con sus besos ardientes, violentos, posesivos, sus manos abarcando cada rincón de su piel.

—¿Estás segura?— Se detuvo un momento.

—Absolutamente. Quiero que me ames, Terry, ámame...— Sus ojos fueron una playa inquieta que lo invitaban a calmar sus aguas, a nevegar en ella.

—Siempre te amé.

Besando su cuello, le iba desabotonando la blusa, cada botón acrecentaba sus ansias. La lengua de él rozando su piel era exquisita, había olvidado lo que era morir de deseo por mucho tiempo. Tocó su torso duro, acarició con sus uñas la piel morena de su vientre plano y duro, cuando él acarició sus senos, ella gimió en su boca, sintiendo sus labios despedazar los suyos.

Le quitó el sostén, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sus pechos estaban más grandes y llenos de lo que él recordaba, los abarcó con sus manos, los besó y los chupó, ella pensó que moriría ahí mismo.

Estaba tan excitado, los recuerdos de ella no le hacían justicia a la rama erguida y poderoza que la rozaba, le bajó los calzoncillos, necesitaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, lo deseaba a morir. Acariciaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo la pegajocidad de la sustancia cristalina que salía de él y él luchaba con el botón y la cremallera del jean de ella hasta que pudo deshacerse de él.

Sus bragas de encaje turquesa lo volvieron loco, el tono en su piel nívea quedaba divino, parecía una sirena. Se la colgó a la cintura y se apoyó de la pared, besaba, lamía y succionaba sus pechos mientras una mano juguetona se colaba entre sus bragas para acariciar su sexo.

—Terry... ¡Ahh!

—Si dices mi nombre así una vez más, te tomaré ahora mismo.

—Hazlo.— Le suplicó entre jadeos.

—No... todavía no...

—Por favor...

Casi lloraba, porque sus dedos estaban tocando zonas que podían electrocutarla. Sus pezones estaban como rocas, su feminidad muy húmeda, su olor característico estaba llevando a Terry a la perdición, despertando sus instintos más salvajes.

Estaba tan endemoniadamente excitado, sus ganas de poseerla eran demasiado grandes, le corrió las bragas hacia un lado y entró en ella de un tirón, fue la gloria para ambos.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida era un pedazo de cielo. ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin eso?

—Terry...

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?— Su voz era dificultosa, no dejaba de moverse en su interior.

—Voy a correrme, Terry...— Arrastró su nombre en medio de un torrente de convulsiones en las que se le fueron los ojos y su cuerpo vibrante temblaba, a Terry le costó sostenerla porque no pudo aguantarse más y terminó explotando en ella casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero no era suficiente. No había tenido suficiente de ella, ni ella de él. Sus cuerpos aún no habían sido saciados y él aún se hallaba excitado, aún se mostraba su potencia erguida. La llevó a la cama y allí terminó por arrancarle las bragas que ya estaban de más. No había mejor lencería que su piel lozana y perfecta, si silueta ahora más voluptuosa. Tomó sus preciosos pies, con los cuales se había obsesionado y se los besó, succionó sus dedos y ella no se había sentido tan venerada y adorada.

Pasó sus manos por todo su contorno, desde sus pies hasta sus piernas y muslos, apretando sus caderas, masajeando sus senos y besando el vientre hermoso y esbelto, deteniéndose ahí.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Candy. No quiero perderte nunca más.

Se colocó sobre ella, y ella separó las piernas por instinto, esperándolo con ansias. Sus jadeos eran tan intensos, su forma sin hablar de pedir más, Terry le agarró los glútelos y le levantó las caderas para entrar más profundo, más fuerte y más rápido.

—¡Ohh!— Terry, otra vez...— Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, los brazos de ella quedaron aprisionados y él seguía moviéndose deliciosamente, aún cuando ella ya se había corrido una segunda vez.

—Sigue haciendo eso, Candy...

—¿El qué?

—Quiero que sigas haciendo presión con tu vagina... como si me succionaras con ella...

—No sabía que yo hacía eso... ¿Así?

—Sí, así...— Su cara se nubló y se transformó en éxtasis al llegar a un clímax alucinante, vertiéndose una vez más en el refugio de su cuerpo.

Quedó agotado, sobre ella, satisfecho, feliz. Fue a retirarse para no hacerle daño con su peso.

—Todavía no. Quiero que te quedes así un momento más.— Le besó la frente brillante por el sudor y atravesó sus dedos en su pelo para luego acariciar su espalda con las uñas.

—Te amo, Candy.

—Yo también te amo, Terry, Jack, quien seas.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, la encontró sonriente, segura, plena, como antes.

—¡Jazmine! La olvidamos...— Terry se puso de pie y dio con sus calzoncillos, Candy salió envuelta en las sábanas, al llegar a la habitación de la nena, la encontraron muy entretenida sacando todas las toallitas húmedas del recipiente, muerta de la risa con su travesura.

—Jijijeje.— Los saludó con su dulce carcajada.

—Tú también te la estabas pasando bien, eh.— Terry la sacó de la cuna.

—Debe estar hambrienta la pobre...

—Seguramente. Ve a tomar un baño, Jazmine y yo prepararemos el almuerzo.

—¿Jazmine y tú? Suerte con eso, chef.— Candy le dio una nalgada a Terry y se fue.

Todo estaba lleno de hermosos recuerdos. Mientras se duchaba, el agua y el jabón no borraban del todo los rastros de haber sido suya. Aún podía sentir sus manos, sus labios, porque vivían en sincronía, en su alma, ella seguía siendo suya.

Se bañó de la cabeza a los pies, era increíble que todo siguiera como antes, su shampoo aún estaba ahí... era como si ella nunca hubiera dejado ese lugar. Salió del baño y se comenzaba a secar, buscando qué se podría poner. Asaltó el armario de Terry y sacó una camisa suya, fue a su gaveta por ropa interior, le sorprendió encontrar allí unas bragas. La sacó y la contempló un rato, debió haberla dejado en una de tantas veces que había sido suya en aquellos buenos tiempos, se la puso y se cubrió con su camisa, luego pasó a desenredarse el pelo.

—¿La están pasando bien?

—Nos las apañamos, ¿verdad, princesa?— Jazmine sonrió con la boquita sucia de la salsa marinara de los coditos que Terry había hecho con carne molida.

—Nunca la había visto comer con tanto interés...

—Pues con esos frasquitos de comida de presidio que tú le das...

—Esas comidas tienen lo que ella necesita para...

—Para indigestarse.

—Puedes irte a la mierda, Terry.— Le respondió muerta de risa mientras buscaba platos para servir la comida de ellos.

Mientras alcazaba los platos y los vasos con dificultad, de pronto se asustó, sintió que se elevaba, Terry se la había sentado en sus hombros y ella alcanzó lo que necesitaba.

—¿Recuerdas esto?— Le preguntó aún sin bajarla.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo!— Contestó sonriendo cuando él la bajó, se quedaron mirándose, él le dio un beso corto y espontáneo.

Almorzaron entre risas, como si todo estuviera normal, como antes. Hablaron del trabajo de él, de las clases de ella, incluso de la vida de ambos tras la separación.

—No debí irme. Debí quedarme contigo y consolarte, yo... debí entenderte, pero...

—Shhh. Ya pasó, mi amor. Ya estás aquí y yo no te dejaré irte nunca. Te encerraré bajo llave, pero no te dejaré escapar.

—Te robé momentos de Jazmine que no volverán...

—Yo te robé tu inocencia diciéndote muchas mentiras, mis intenciones no fueron buenas al principio, Candy. Estamos a mano.

—¿Y tú crees que pueda funcionar esta vez?

—Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que sea así.

Estaban en el salón los tres, Terry tenía a ambas chicas sentadas sobre su regazo, ambas inquietas y revoltosas.

—Jazmine, no te pongas pesada.— Le había dado por hacer pataletas sin motivo y los estaba volviendo locos.

—Eso es que tiene sueño, le gusta ponerse insufrible a esta hora.

—Como su madre.— Candy le dio un codazo mientras se acomodaba a la niña en su pecho.

En todo, Terry se quedaba embelezado mirándola. No podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Candy.

—¿De verdad?

—Nunca me imaginé que fueras una madre tan buena, lo haces tan bien.

—Vivo enamorada de este pedacito de mujer que me saca de quicio a veces.

—Algo debía heredar de ti, ¡ouch!— Se ganó otro codazo.

Al rato, puso a Jazmine en su cuna y se fue a su cuarto, estaba cansada también. Entró al baño y mientras estaba inclinada en el lavabo lavándose los dientes sintió unas fuertes manos que acorralaban su cintura y algo duro acariciar su trasero.

—Terry... jajaja. Espera, déjame enjuagarme la boca, jajajaja.

—No hay forma en que me pueda saciar de ti.

La desnudó otra vez, pieza por pieza mientras la llevaba a la cama. Mil besos, mil caricias, mil te amos, palabras de perdón, promesas de futuro se hicieron infinitas veces esa noche.

—Es mi turno de hacerte suplicar por más.— Le dijo y se escurrió hasta la piecera de la cama, sólo necesitaría su boca...

Se preguntaba desde cuándo se había vuelto tan experta, o tal vez eran sus ansias por ella, el eterno deseo, pero la niña estaba llevándolo al cielo.

—Candy, por favor, ven, te necesito.

—Aún no termino...— Siguió enfrascada, haciéndole el amor con su boca, torturándolo, desesperándolo.

—Candy... no puedo aguantarme más...

—No lo hagas.— Le dio una mirada cargada de malicia y lujuria.

Fue como un desafío, él se valió de su fuerza, la retiró de ahí, la puso a gatas y como el macho dominante que era, le demostró una vez más quién tenía el control.

—Terry...— Debía ser un pecado la forma en que dijo su nombre, lo hizo terminar una vez más, al punto de debilitarlo.

Se fueron al baño, una ducha juntos, hacía tanto desde la última...

—Candy, lo siento, pero no puedo controlar esto...

Excitado nuevamente, así enjabonada y escurridiza, la cargó y entró en ella, bajo la ducha.

—No puedo yo tampoco... soy tuya, Terry... ¡oh!

—Eres mía...—apretó fuerte su trasero mientras se descargaba por completo en ella.

—Tuya...

Se metieron a la cama ya satisfechos. Ella no podía creer que estaba duermiendo de nuevo en su pecho, él no creía que ella había vuelto.

—Candy... ¿Viniste esta vez para quedarte, verdad?— El miedo lo atacó un momento.

—Para siempre, Terry. Tuya siempre.— Murmuró con un bostezo y se quedó dormida, acomodada en su pecho, refugiada en su cuerpo, bajo las alas de su protección

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mis niñas, disculpen la espera de lo que se suponía que era un marathon, los virus volvieron a hacer su aparición y como si no fuera suficiente, el internet se fue por toda la noche y me fue imposible subir el capítulo. Bueno, ya llegamos al final y tan pronto me sea posible subiré un epílogo más detallado.**

**Les mando un beso y todo mi cariño, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la espera.**

**Wendy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aviso: **Habrán algunas escenas de sexo explícito, pero **NO vulgar**, así como también **algunas** palabras altisonantes en momentos requeridos durante la trama, pero **NO** serán frecuentes, si entiendes que esto es un inconveniente para ti, tienes la libertad de abandonar la lectura cuando gustes.

* * *

**Inocente**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Había despertado en medio de la madrugada, de pronto no sabía dónde estaba, entonces, al sentir unos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban, recordó y sonrió. Se puso a mirarlo dormido, con la tenue luz del alba a las cinco de la mañana. Dormía profundamente y se veía hermoso, sus sensuales y varoniles labios entreabiertos, el pelo ligeramente despeinado y las líneas de expresión suavisadas en la serenidad de ese sueño.

—Te amo.—Le susurró y besó sus párpados cerrados, él seguía tan tranquilo como un niño.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo así, sólo que el reloj despertador interrumpió su éxtasis. Terry abrió los ojos como por un impulso automático.

—Candy...— Adormilado, le sonrió y pasó su mano por el rostro de ella.— No te soñé...— Eso último la conmovió hasta la médula.

—No, no me soñaste, tonto. ¿Podrías apagar esa maldita cosa?— Se refirió al despertador.

—El deber me llama.

—¿Qué? Pero Terry...

—Mi amor, si no fuera tan importante, te juro que no saldría jamás de esta cama, pero...

—Ni modo...— Estaba desilusionada.

—Prometo estar para el almuerzo.— Le dio un beso mañanero, pero no la contentó.

—Oye, ¿y no te da tiempo a...?— Con un gesto de la cara señaló a su amiguito que había despertado junto con él.

—Olvidé que eres una Andrew...— Le dijo y se le puso encima, separándole las piernas.

—¿Por qué lo dices...?— Preguntó con la última palabra atropellada porque en ese momento lo recibía.

—Porque no sabes jugar limpio.— Terminó la conversación con un beso largo y apasionado mientras le hacía el amor con las mismas fuerzas del día anterior.

Al terminar, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse pronto de la cama, de lo contrario no lo haría nunca. Tomaron una ducha juntos, Candy volvió a ponerse ropa de él mientras él se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

—¿Cómo aprendiste?— Le preguntó cuando ella le hizo el nudo a su corbata.

—¿Olvidas que viví con cuatro hombres?— Lo besó sonriendo.— Te haré el desayuno.

Antes de bajar a la cocina, fue por Jazmine, le cambió el pañal y le dio un biberón, entonces se dispondría a hacer desayuno.

Para sorpresa de Terry, a diferencia de hace dos años, Candy no estaba quemando nada y los huevos revueltos olían muy bien, la tostadora disparaba un par de panes apetecibles y un par de lascas de tocino desprendían su apetitosa fragancia en la sartén.

—¿Café?— le extendió la taza.

—Me parece mentira, Candy. Eres... eres toda una mujer.

—Y en un año seré oficialmente mayor de edad.— Fingió altanería.

—Legalmente podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana.— Dijo él sarcástico mientras recibía el plato que ella le ponía.

—Hace mucho que hago lo que me da la gana.

Desayunaron en paz, en armonía, ese día tenía otro color para los dos. Terry se fue a trabajar, pero no veía la hora de cerrar el negocio con esos japoneses, estaba loco por llegar a casa para volver a ver a Candy y a su hija, esa junta se había alargado más de lo debido.

Cuando al fin terminó la bendita junta, Terry fue volando bajito hacia su casa, pero la encontró vacía. Le entró pánico, comenzó a sudar frío.

—¿Candy?— La llamó y la buscó por todas partes. Le había marcado varias veces y nada, directo al buzón de voz.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó las sienes. Tal vez todo había sido demasiado bello como para ser verdad. Tal vez... sí lo había soñado. Tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba inquieto. Volvió a salir, sólo había un lugar donde pudo haber vuelto. Llegó hasta su apartamento y comenzó a tocar la puerta como un demente.

—¡Voy!— Candy se apresuró a abrir, molesta por no tener idea de quien podría estar tocando la puerta de esa forma tan imprudente.

—¡Terry!— Puso su mejor sonrisa para él.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?— Estaba furioso.

—Yo...— Bajó el volumen del radio.— Debí haberlo dejado tirado por ahí, lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes? Pensé que te habías arrepentido, pensé que...

—¿Te parezco que tenga cara de arrepentimiento?— Se mordió el labio.

—No vuelvas a irte sin a visar, y por el amor de Dios, estate pendiente a tu celular.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, yo también te extrañé, ¿sabías?— Empleó su sarcasmo, sintiéndose ofendida.

—Lo siento, Candy. Es que pensé que me habías dejado otra vez. No iba a soportarlo otra vez...— La besó como un ciervo que desesperado había encontrado un manantial. Sus manos se pusieron creativas y comenzaron a acariciarla.

—Terry...

—Sí te extrañé.

—Terry...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Jazmine está aquí.

—¡Oh!— Sonrió luego de abrir los ojos y encontrarla tratando de ponerse de pie sujetándose de sus piernas, la cargó.

—Sólo vine a buscar algo de ropa y unas cosas que necesito...

—¿Te falta mucho? Tengo hambre.

—No, ya casi acabo. Yo también estoy verde del hambre...— Atariada, siguió empacando cosas.

...

_**Tres meses después**_

—Ya te dije que no me voy a disfrazar de nada, Candy.

—Terry, es el cumpleaños de Jazmine, no es negociable.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que vestirme de príncipe si la festejada es ella?

—Porque eres su papá y además porque todos nos disfrazaremos.

—Bueno, pues yo paso.

—Gracias por defraudar a tu hija, entonces.

—¿Defraudarla? Sólo cumple un año...

En ese momento vio a su preciosa hija ataviada con el disfrás de la princesa Jazmine caminar hacia él con pasitos vacilantes, cayéndose un par de veces antes de llegar a él.

—Princesa... te ves preciosa. Estás muy chica para que andes enseñando la panza, eh.

Mientras él se entretenía con su hija, Candy se preparaba y cuando al fin salió, con el disfraz de Cenicienta y unas zapatillas transparentes simulando cristal, por alguna razón, Terry sólo se la imaginó como si fuera el día de su boda.

—Te ves preciosa, ambas hermosas.

—Lástima que no tendré príncipe...— Lo pinchó.

—Está bien, está bien, haré el ridículo por hoy nada más.

La fiesta era en el gran patio de la casa de Candy, todos, al menos los más jóvenes vestían de diferentes personajes de Disney, incluso William de dos años y medio estaba vestido de Peter Pan, Brenda estaba disfrazada de Esmeralda y Anthony de Febo, la niña, Yanira, como Blancanieves y el resto eran compañeritos de la guardería de Jazmine, hijos de amistades o compañeros de universidad, pero sin duda, lo más encantador era el trío Candy-Terry-Jazmine. Las fotos quedaban preciosas.

—¿Qué es eso, Tony?— Candy miró con recelo hacia un tobogán por el que su querido hermanito pretendía deslizar a Jazmine.

—Por ahí volará con su alfombra mágica.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Puede caerse y...

Sin hacerle caso, Anthony puso una hermosa alfombra y sobre ella sentó a Jazmine que en seguida rodó, reía feliz mientras descendía, muchas fotos captaron esa escena para siempre. Lo mejor fue que hasta los adultos se comenzaron a deslizar por el tobogán.

A las siete de la noche, la cumpleañera ya estaba agotada, pero había gozado de lo lindo, había sido la niña más consentida del mundo, ya comenzaba a engreirse.

—Deben estar cansados con todo eso del cumpleaños, ¿no?— Dijo Eleanor mientras recogían todo para marcharse.

—La verdad es que sí, estoy agotada...— expresó Candy quitándose varios accesorios de su disfraz.

—Quería saber si no te molesta que me quede con la niña este fin de semana...

Terry le hizo un gesto a Candy, convencida, no tuvo corazón para negarse.

—Aún es su cumpleaños, pero supongo que... está bien...— bostezó.

—Merecemos el descanso. Es toda tuya, mamá.— Culminó Terry y se fueron a casa.

_**Dos años después**_

Todo se había acomodado en su lugar, poco a poco, habían cosas que aún faltaban por superar, pero trabajan duro en ello. Albert y Neil ya habían salido de la cárcel y si bien tenían dinero, trataban de recuperar su vida emocionalmente. Neil había conocido a una chica que iba a iglesia la cual lo había acompañado en momentos cruciales, Albert no estaba interesado en el amor por el momento, mientras a su alrededor llovían corazones, él había sacado su paraguas, sólo se estaba dedicando a su pequeño hijo, pues Susana nunca se interesó por él cuando estaba viva, murió meses luego de su arresto por los progresos de aquella infección fatal.

Para Terry ese día era el más importante de su vida. Iba a casarse con su preciosa mujer. Estaba en el altar junto a George.

—Ha pasado más de media hora, George.— Los nervios lo mataban.

—Tranquilícese, señor, es normal.

—No, ¡no lo es! ¿Y si se arrepintió? Ahora que sus hermanos están libres, tal vez ella se arrepintió y...

—¿De verdad la cree capaz de semejante locura?

—No lo sé...— el pobre ya sudaba frío.

—¿Y quién es esa que está entrando?

—¡Y a mí que me importa! Yo lo que quiero es...

Al voltearse al fin la vio. Del brazo de Albert, caminando hacia él, igual de nerviosa, con sus grandísimos ojos aguados.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido ahí. Ella tenía además de belleza, una gracia natural. Había nacido para ser reina. Albert la entregó al ansioso novio.

—Más te vale que la hagas feliz para que yo no tenga que volver a la cárcel y esa vez por asesinato, eh.— Le dijo Albert para que sólo él lo escuchara y le palmeó el hombro, Terry le sonrió con su forma única, de lado.

Entre júbilo y lágrimas de emoción, fueron declarados marido y mujer.

...

—Voy a hacerte muy feliz, Candy, te lo juro...

La besaba sobre su lecho nupcial, haciéndole el amor con pasión, con devoción.

—Yo ya soy feliz.

Hablaba a la par de sus jadeos, danzando ambos en amor y lujuria, en aquella bendita pasión.

—Tengo tu regalo de bodas.— Terry buscó una cajita rectangular mientras ella estaba sentada frente al buró peinando su hermosa melena.

—Es hermoso, mi amor...— Una delicada cadenita con un locket, al abrirlo, mostraba la foto de los tres juntos el día del primer añito de Jazmine. Fue inevitable que a Candy se le salieran las lágrimas.

—Me alegro que te gustara.

—Pero hará falta alguien más...

—No te entiendo...

Ella se puso de pie, aún con las lágrimas de alegría, lo miró expresando júbilo en sus ojos, una felicidad que a veces le daba miedo.

—¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que iba a devolverte todo lo que te quité?

—Sí... ¿y?— Con una sonrisa traviesa ella le colocó las manos en su vientre.— ¿En serio?

—Ujum.— Asintió a la par con dos bellas lágrimas.

—De éste no me pienso perder ni un sólo instante, Candy.

Se arrodilló ante ella y besó ese vientre bendecido con mucha devoción.

...

—Entonces... ¿me van a cortar la panza?— Preguntó Candy aterrada en el hospital, había tenido contracciones y Terry la había llevado de inmediato.

—No, Candy. Digamos que fue una falsa alarma, aún no estás lista.— Explicó su doctora.

—Pero...— Candy y Terry se miraban confundidos.

—Cariño, no has dilatado lo suficiente, si me permiten un consejito...— les decía muy bajito— Vuelvan a casa, hagan cositas... y regresen.

—¿Eh?— Candy no entendió o no quiso entender.

—Eso mismo, Candy. Eso te puede ayudar a dilatar.— La doctora les guiñó un ojo y se fue.

—¡Tanto esperar para nada! ¿Qué se cree esa doctora?— Candy había regresado furiosa.

—Ella es la doctora, cielo, hay que hacerle caso.

—¡Bah! Como no es ella la que... la que carga con esta panza y con estos pies hinchados y...— comenzaba a llorar.— ¡Me veo horrible!

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.— Le besó el rostro y el vientre.

—¡Sí lo es! Estoy gorda y mis pies parecen jamones...

—¿Jamones? Será por eso que me gustan tanto...

Terry la acomodó en la cama y la descalzó, comenzó a besar sus pies hinchaditos y graciosos.

—No me veo nada actractiva...

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a quién le debo esto?— Le llevó la mano a su miembro duro.

—Eso sólo es una reacción natural y fisiológica que tiene los hombres cuando...

—Pues yo tengo la necesidad natural y fisiológica de hacerte el amor ahora.

Con mucho cuidado, le hacía el amor, cuidando de no lastimarla ni perjudicar su preciosa pancita.

—¡Ohh!— Dijo ella.

—Cariño, sí que estás excitada...

—No es eso... ¡Ohh!

—¿No? ¿Y entonces?

—Mi fuente se rompió...

—Ah, tu fuente... ¡Tu fuente!— Se retiró de ella en un santiamén.

—Tranquilo, Terry, ya pasé por esto antes. Me daré un baño y entonces iremos al hospital.— Estaba mucho más calmada y relajada.

Los diez minutos que Candy estuvo en la ducha fueron eternos para Terry.

—¡Candy! Por Dios, abre esa puerta, tenemos que irnos.

—¡Ya voy!— salió.— ¿estoy bien peinada?

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?

La cargó de súbito, la montó en el auto y arrancó al hospital que por fortuna quedaba a pocos minutos de la casa.

—¿Ya? Díganme que ya salió, por favor...— Candy pujaba y pujaba, pero ese niño se negaba a nacer.

—Ya casi lo tenemos, Candy.

Por fin se oyó el llanto y su pequeño príncipe asomó la carita al mundo.

—Hola. Ya por fin estás aquí.— la desesperación de Candy había terminado, ahora lloraba de emoción, con ese amor a primera vista que siempre ocurre cuando al fin, tras el dolor, tienes a ese pequeño ser en brazos.

—¿Quieres cargarlo tú?— Se lo ofreció a Terry.

—¿Y si se rompe? Perdón, quiero decir... ¿y si se cae?

—¡Qué se va a caer!

Lo sostuvo en sus brazos, a su pequeño clon versión rubio, pero con esos fulminantes ojos azules que no mentían. Era gracioso porque ambos estaban llorando, uno por hambre, el otro de alegría.

...

—¡Ya llegaron!— Jazmine de tres añitos, bajó las escaleras corriendo.

—¡Cuidado niña!— Eleanor a penas podía seguirle el paso a ese torbellino.

—Hola, princesa.— La saludó su madre con Richard en brazos.

—Hola, mami. ¡Papi!— Se lanzó a Terry y él la cargó.

—¿Ya viste a tu hermanito?— Le preguntó Terry.

—¡No! Yo quería niña.

—Bueno, podemos tener una niña luego, pero ahora, tienes que querer a Ricky y cuidarlo, ¿lo vas a cuidar?

—Sí...— respondió resignada.

Así era su vida cotidiana, feliz. Eran un equipo y siempre había algo que aprender, que mejorar y lo hacían todo juntos, mirando siempre hacia adelante.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí llegamos!**

**Muchas gracias por todo, por su paciencia, tolerancia y comprensión. Gracias por su tiempo, las que solo pasaron un instante breve y las que se quedaron hasta el final, las que me leen en silencio, donde estén, un beso y un abrazo de corazón para todas ustedes.**

**Fue un honor recibir sus comentarios:**

**MarceGrandcheste, mariane, marla88, Alesita77, Cassandra Andrew, ELI DIAZ, zucastillo, Dulce Lu, elisablue85, skarllet northman, Ana, KattytoNebel, luz rico, Roesia, thay, Maride de Grand, Gina MC, Luisa, LizCarter, Claus mart, bruna, Carito Andrew, maria1972, Dali, ladygmimi, Becky70, Guest, Iris Adriana, Goshy, arletita, Amy C. L, vero, Maquig, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, cereza0977, mayuel, Loca x Terry, Mary, Monce Nol, Jhaly baeza, norma Rodriguez, Eliza-Sq, Mazy Vampire, Soadora, Olgaliz, AcuaMarine, naila, 4nim4te, dulce maria, bettysuazo, valerae, FloritachiUchiha, Erika L, BlancaMac, arely andley, Tamy White, CONNY DE G, Laura GrandChester, Anieram, ISABEL, Flor, Mako, Yomar, Vernica M, brisi, lucero medina, silvia e, Lourdes, Anaia, vp, Diana, dany16, gatita, maya, normita, bleidy w, catchi90, AngieArdley, sofia saldaa, astr, Mirna, clauseri, Odette e arriagada, kira anima, hanna, neoyorquina, Azukrita, Rubi, Ely jurez, myrslayer, jazmin reyes, WISAL, Mary Andrew, Rey, Mabeth, yaya, alina, anaalondra28, Dalia, Anttealb, Elena Grandchester Andrew**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Wendy!**


End file.
